Duat
by fics de phoenix
Summary: Curiosidade.Mistério.Suspense.Passado.
1. Default Chapter

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

_Olá leitores, _

_esta é mais uma fic que tenho o prazer de apresentar a vcs. Nela estarão presentes apenas os personagens Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite, Verônica e Malone. Espero que gostem desta nova estória (se for de mentirinha é assim que se escreve né? Ou a gramática já mudou?!) cuja estrutura será um pouco diferente (isso vcs notarão logo!) e possam me acompanhar na longa jornada que é escrever uma fic. Tomarei aqui a liberdade de utilizar alguns elementos de outras culturas, assim como personagens e fatos históricos, mas gostaria de ressaltar que, assim como na fic anterior, tudo isso será feito com o devido respeito a pessoas, culturas e acontecimentos. Sempre que houver alguma citação, ou for necessária uma explicação sobre alguma passagem, a referência estará no final do capítulo.Sempre é bom lembrar que os reviews são bastante aguardados e por isso muito bem vindos!_

_Um beijo a todos e boa leitura!_

_**Phoenix!**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Rotinas. Por mais estranho que o mundo perdido fosse, até mesmo nele havia rotina. Assim eram as manhãs na casa da árvore: Marguerite nunca acordava com o melhor dos humores, mas sempre melhorava depois de uma bela xícara de café. Roxton acordava com a cara meio amassada, mas a visão da bela herdeira era um estímulo para reativar suas energias. Challenger parecia nem mesmo ter dormido, pois acordava com a corda toda, dirigindo-se imediatamente a seu santuário, leia-se laboratório, antes mesmo do primeiro gole de café. Malone e Verônica acordavam bem, nem animados demais, nem praguejando qualquer um que passasse em sua frente, e sempre eram os mais simpáticos à mesa, cumprimentando a todos com delicadeza e seu melhor sorriso.

Todos os dias começavam mais ou menos assim, com pouca ou nenhuma alteração significativa, mas naquela manhã as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes. A rotina dos aventureiros era cansativa, pois sobreviver naquele lugar tinha um alto preço. Eles já estavam fartos de ter que executar tarefas exaustivas todos os dias, como cortar lenha, procurar comida, verificar a cerca, fazer a manutenção do elevador, entre outras coisas, e por isso, decidiram que pelo menos uma vez por semana teriam um dia de folga.

Neste dia não haveria nenhuma tarefa específica para ninguém e cada um poderia fazer o que quisesse; preparariam tudo de forma que aqueles dias fossem uma espécie de domingo no mundo civilizado. Pensaram em todos os detalhes para que a nova decisão desse certo e na noite anterior fizeram planos, entre muitos risos de satisfação, e torceram para que no dia seguinte a natureza lhes brindasse com um dia primoroso.

Na manhã seguinte, a natureza não se fez de rogada e provavelmente aquela foi a mais bela manhã de verão no plateau. Sentados à mesa, degustando o delicioso café cujo cheiro se espalhava por toda a casa, quiçá as redondezas, eles começaram a falar sobre amenidades e sobre os planos de seu dia de folga. Como aquele era o primeiro "domingo" no plateau, eles decidiram ficar juntos, fazendo um típico programa família: piquenique na praia! Mas, em meio ao café, foi Malone quem trouxa à tona o assunto que mudaria seus planos definitivamente, embora eles não pudessem sequer vislumbrar o que estaria por vir.

O jornalista era tímido, inseguro e muitas vezes suas atitudes poderiam até mesmo ser julgadas como infantis, mas quando se tratava de contar histórias ele parecia se tornar outro homem; seus olhos ganhavam um outro brilho, sua voz se tornava mais firme e seus gestos menos contidos, pode-se mesmo dizer que ele crescia em estatura, tomando conta da cena e se tornando um hábil condutor do espetáculo. Em meio a goles de café e nacos de broa, ele comentou sobre o sonho que teve na noite anterior. Ele não costumava relatar seus devaneios oníricos, mas naquele dia não pôde conter-se diante do conteúdo deveras estranho.

Ele começou falando das cenas desconexas que permearam o sonho: ele estava em um lugar estranho, do qual não reconhecia nenhum elemento. Estava cercado por ruínas, blocos de pedra aos pedaços e muita poeira por onde quer que ele olhasse. Não havia nada intacto até onde a vista dele podia alcançar e por mais que andasse ainda não conseguia se localizar. Perdido naquele quebra cabeças tamanho gigante, Malone não sabia o que fazer, pois por mais que andasse, não sai do cenário, como se uma gigantesca redoma cercasse tudo e impedisse a sua saída dali.

De repente a poeira começou a se erguer do chão, e um redemoinho se formou. Ele se aproximava rapidamente de Malone que tentava fugir, sem sucesso e quando o jornalista estava prestes a ser capturado em seu carrossel alucinante, a poeira se dissipou e de dentro do tufão surgiu um vulto. De início o jornalista se assustou com a aparência do ser que aos poucos foi se configurando melhor, mas depois, ao observar atentamente o semblante dele, seu espírito se tranqüilizou.

Ele não sabia mas estava diante de Anúbis, o deus com cabeça de chacal e corpo de homem, o guia e guardião dos mortos. No exato momento em que a divindade estendia sua mão na direção de Malone, e parecia pronunciar algo, este acordou sobressaltado, com um corte brusco na cena. Vendo-se na segurança de seu quarto, o coração descompassado foi aos poucos voltando ao normal. Ele estava lavado de suor e levou um certo tempo para pegar no sono novamente. Apesar do medo, tentou retornar ao sonho para saber o que o deus diria, mas não teve sucesso: nesta nova etapa de sono, ele não mais sonhou.

Os outros ouviram atentamente o relato de Malone, mas nada comentaram, com os ouvidos atentos a todos os detalhes. O jornalista não parava de falar, atropelando mesmo as palavras; tudo lhe intrigava: a falta de congruência entre os acontecimentos, as cenas, os elementos presentes no sonho, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era que, de alguma forma, apesar de não entender nada, a única coisa que ele pode identificar com clareza, era o local onde seu devaneio se passava, o Egito Antigo!

Ao terminar seu fantástico relato, o silêncio pairou na casa e o jornalista ficou meio constrangido, achando que tivesse sido enfadonho, ou meio louco. Depois de mais um tempo, um a um, todos eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e foi preciso que Challenger pedisse silêncio e organizasse as falas a fim de que pudessem se entender. Mais calmos, cada um dos exploradores começou a contar seu próprio sonho; não, eles não sonharam a mesma coisa, mas todos tiveram sonhos estranhos naquela noite e todos eles se passaram no Egito. Como isso poderia ser explicado?

Challenger ouviu a todos e foi o último a relatar seu sonho; ao final, enquanto o burburinho havia se instalado de novo, numa mistura interminável de vozes, o cientista continuava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a mão direita coçando a barba cor de fogo. Em sua profissão, o comportamento natural era buscar a lógica das coisas, pois para a ciência, tudo tem uma explicação, mesmo que ela ainda não seja conhecida. Mas, por mais que ele se esforçasse, não conseguia fazer com que os sonhos fizessem sentido, apesar disso, tinha uma certeza inabalável de que além de se passarem no mesmo lugar, todos eles estavam ligados de alguma forma; ele só precisaria descobrir como.

Depois do alvoroço inicial, eles decidiram que os sonhos eram complicados demais para que tentassem entender; além disso, concordaram que sonhos eram coisas absolutamente sem sentido, não valendo a pena perder mais tempo do que já haviam perdido, pensando nisso. Assim, terminaram o café, que teve que ser refeito diante dos protestos de Marguerite de que não beberia 'aquilo' gelado, e se apressaram em arrumar os últimos detalhes para o planejadíssimo piquenique na beira da praia.

E lá foram eles, rumo ao bendito passeio. A praia ficava um pouco distante, mas a prometida visão do mar e a tranqüilidade que aquele lugar oferecia compensava qualquer caminhada. Depois de muito andar, já perto do local escolhido para o piquenique, eles notaram que o lugar estava um pouco diferente de como o conheciam, e foi Verônica, seguida por Roxton, com seus olhos treinados de caçador, quem primeiro notou isso. À medida que andavam e olhavam ao redor, notavam que as coisas ficavam mais e mais estranhas, como se aquele lugar tivesse mudado suas feições de uma hora para outra.

Para ser mais exata e retratar de modo fiel a situação vista por eles, posso dizer que a região que dava acesso à praia estava absolutamente diferente, como se não fizesse parte do plateau. Havia pedras por todos os lados, como se fosse uma espécie de sítio arqueológico abandonado, muitos pés e mãos certamente passaram por ali, provavelmente guiados pela mesma curiosidade que agora prendia a atenção de todos e fazia com que continuassem ali investigando tudo, superando até mesmo seu sexto sentido que certamente avisava que aquele não era um lugar tão seguro assim.

Vindo não se sabe de onde, eles ouviram um miado longo e melodioso e se assustaram, saindo do quase transe em que todos estavam imersos em meio às misteriosas ruínas. Olharam em todas as direções, mas não foram capazes de discernir de onde o som havia saído. Pouco depois, já prestes a voltar ao exame do lugar, foram novamente surpreendidos, mas desta vez pelo dono do miado: um grande gato preto, de pêlo reluzente, e penetrantes olhos verdes. Ele andava com seu passo malandro e sinuoso por entre as pedras, ignorando a presença dos exploradores.

Subitamente ele parou e virou-se para os estupefatos aventureiros e novamente pôs-se a andar, como se quisesse ser seguido; e ele não teve que se esforçar muito para que isso acontecesse. O gato é por si só um animal misterioso, um enigma, em carne e osso, a ser desvendado. Seu olhar frio, confunde e amedronta e no Egito dos faraós eram considerados guardiões do outro mundo, sendo comuns em muitos amuletos. Talvez por estas características marcantes, não poderia ter havido guia mais atraente, e os aventureiros não foram capazes, nem mesmo a desconfiada Marguerite, de resistir à sua tentadora presença.

Andando entre as ruínas, eles se deparavam com cada vez mais objetos quebrados, em pedaços, denotando que alguém ou melhor, algumas pessoas haviam vivido ou pelo menos passado por ali. Foi Malone, que neste momento já nem procurava mais pelo gato, mas era guiado por sua curiosidade típica de repórter, quem notou, um pouco mais afastado, uma construção semelhante a um arco, mas em péssimo estado de conservação. Estava mesmo em ruínas como as demais construções do lugar, mas ainda podia se ver símbolos, inscrições na pedra.

Sabendo que Marguerite era a especialista ali em línguas, ele a chamou a fim de que ela pudesse, quem sabe, desvendar parte daquele mistério. A herdeira aproximou-se rapidamente das pedras inscritas e pôs-se a tentar decifrar os símbolos. A língua era diferente de tudo que ela conhecia, na verdade já havia visto aquilo, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de como decifrar, não sabia que outra língua poderia usar como base ou de que técnica poderia se valer a fim de compreender a mensagem codificada. Os demais aventureiros se aproximaram do jornalista e da herdeira, curiosos em saber o que tanto atraía a atenção dos dois.

Marguerite passou as pedras com símbolos para os outros, mas eles disseram o óbvio: se ela não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar, que dirá eles, que já perdiam muito tempo se esforçando para falar sua própria língua como mandava a boa gramática. O que eles não sabiam é que aqueles símbolos já haviam confundido e atormentado diversas mentes através dos tempos e o mistério só foi desfeito quando o francês Jean-François Champollion, através da Pedra de Rosetta foi capaz de decifrá-los, dando início a uma nova ciência: a egiptologia, ramo da arqueologia dedicado ao estudo histórico e artístico da cultura egípcia em sua etapa antiga.

Desviando o olhar para a base do portal, única parte intacta deste, os aventureiros perceberam apenas naquela hora a existência de uma pequena estátua em forma de gato, e, quem diria, o misterioso gato preto, elegantemente sentado ao lado dela. Ambos, gato e estátua estavam na mesma posição, e não fosse pela diferença de tamanho e pela força vital que emanava dos olhos do animal, talvez fosse difícil distinguir entre um e outro.

Enquanto Verônica e Malone acariciavam o majestoso felino, e Challenger continuava hipnotizado com as pedras, o caçador abaixou-se para olhar a estátua mais de perto; encantado por sua beleza ele a tomou em suas mãos. Naquele exato momento, instintivamente ele soube que não deveria ter feito isso.

Um forte tremor de terra foi sentido, seguido por trovões e raios que abalaram o céu, fazendo-o assumir tons de chumbo e rasgos de violeta. Os aventureiros não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas em um instinto de sobrevivência e proteção, eles aproximaram-se uns dos outros e tornaram-se testemunhas oculares de um fato notável.

O portal, que se resumia a nada mais que um punhado de pedras e pó, foi envolto por uma luz caleidoscópica e gradativamente foi se recompondo, assumindo em pouco tempo a forma de um portal completo, de beleza incomensurável. Naquele instante qualquer vestígio de cautela que pudesse haver nos aventureiros desfez-se como uma bolha de sabão, e eles, um a um, cruzaram o portal sumindo em um facho de luz cor de prata.

CONTINUA....

_**Referências**_

**Pedra de Rosetta**: Os egípcios nos deixaram inúmeros vestígios materiais de sua cultura, mas nenhum deles foi tão festejado como a Pedra de Rosetta. Até a sua descoberta, em 1799, e sua decodificação, em 1822, as escritas egípcias mais importantes – os hieróglifos e o demótico – não podiam ser lidas pelos estudiosos. A Pedra de Rosetta traz um decreto emitido em 27 de março de 196 a.C. pelo faraó Ptolomeu V – Epifânio, em comemoração ao primeiro aniversário de sua coroação. Emitido quando o Egito estava sob domínio grego, o decreto foi registrado nas três escritas em uso na época: hieróglifa, demótica e grega.A equivalência das três seções permitiu, partindo-se do grego, a decodificação das escritas utilizadas pelos egípcios. A tarefa, no entanto, não foi simples: exigiu muito conhecimento e perspicácia.

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.  
_


	2. Cap 2

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

_Eita que esta fic já começou boa! Vcs devem ter notado que ela tem uma estrutura meio diferente e devo dizer que a 'estratégia' de escrita também é incomum para mim. Se vcs me perguntarem o que vai acontecer, eu só posso dizer: não faço a menor idéia, e essa é a mais pura verdade! Além do mais, acho que os mistérios do antigo Egito começaram a agira sobre a estória tb, pois algumas coisas ,misteriosas aconteceram, como por exemplo: eu passei a tarde tentando publicar e o FF não deixava, mas quem diria, quando eu menos esperava, recebi meu primeiro review! Outra coisa, vcs imaginam quantos reviews eu tinha no exato momento eu fechei este cap? 9! Meu número preferido e que tem um significado especial para o Egito, intimamente ligado aos gatos. _

**_Gostaria de saber uma coisa, por favor, respondam nos reviews ou no Chat, já que sabem quem sou: vcs querem que eu continue a colocar, no fim do texto, as referências sobre deuses e elementos mitológicos ou curiosos, como fazia na fic "Entre deuses e dinossauros"?_**

**Cris**

_Que bom que vc gostou da fic, e saiba que arqueologia é a profissão da minha vida, ainda! E quem disse que vc é maluquinha? Quando pequena (bem pequena mesmo!) eu dizia que seria paleontóloga!_

**Claudia**

_Mas essas minhas leitoras são danadas, viu! Eu pensei exatamente no portal de Stargate e não usei mais elementos porque não lembrava muito do filme! Eu adoro essas coisas de ficção científica, viagem no tempo, mistérios, universos paralelos, enfim, tudo que é estranho e não tem explicações lógicas! Espero continuar tendo sua atenção. Prometo me esforçar!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Como eu disse lá em cima, não faço idéia do que vai acontecer e preciso mais do que nunca dos reviews de vcs para que as idéias possam vir!_

**kakau**

_Diferente! Adoro essa palavra, porque me lembra novidade, mudança! Sempre que der, é o que pretendo fazer nas minha fics: enredos inusitados, lugares estranhos e até mesmo personagens não explorados, como o Trex, por exexmplo. Amei saber que vc achou a fic intrigante e interessante, espero que ela possa continuar assim!_

**Aline Krux**

_Então dividimos a mesma paixão, porque eu tb amo a cultura egípcia antiga. Acho incrível como eles foram brilhantes a ponto de criar tantas coisas que são fundamentais hoje e mais que isso, porque a única das sete maravilhas do mundo antigo ainda de pé são as pirâmides!_

**Bettin**

_Cada vez que uma de vcs diz que ama o Egito eu fico mais preocupada, pois é uma responsabilidade a mais! Eu TENHO que fazer uma coisa decente pra vcs e achara uma maneira de que os diversos elementos que tento inserir não deixem o enredo carregado e chato. Já anotei sobre a deusa viu! Ah, e quanto a obra épica.......amei ler isso!!!! Adoro épicos e fiquei muito lisonjeada!_

**Rosa**

_Pois é, passageiros da casa da árvore com destino a qualquer lugar (pois cofiam nas doidas como eu que escrevem fics), próxima parada: Egito! Ao lonfo do tempo pretendo dar mais detalhes sobre os sonhos dos demais e quanto ao gato, realmente não poderia ser outro! Poucos animais são tão magnéticos como ele!_

**Lady F Lady K **

_E eis que ela volta a ler minhas fics! Acho bom não sumir de novo tá! Beijos!_

**Towanda**

_Olha só, obrigada pelos elogios e quanto aos diálogos, que bom que vc não sentiu falta deles! Como eu disse, esta fic vais ser um pouquinho diferente! _

**Jéssy**

_Vamos para o Egito sim, e que legal que vc leu a coleção de Ramsés. Tô louca para ler! Vc gostou?_

**Jéssica**

_Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que vc continue acompanhando, mas quanto aosa diálogos.....neste fic eles não vão existir! É! Propus a mim mesma o desafio de escrever uma fic sem diálogos, para ver se funciona. A idéia veio do livro 100 anos de solidão do Gabriel Garcia Márquez._

**BECKA-MALONE**

_Que bom que vc me visitou e gostou da fic! Continue lendo, tá! Qualquer sugestão, fique a vontade!_

**_Minhas desculpas a todos os leitores pela demora do cap 2, mas a culpa foi da Internet que impedia minha conexão!_**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Como se tivessem sido sugados de um lugar e despejados em outro, os aventureiros, em terra firme, procuravam uns aos outros a fim de conferir se todos estavam bem. Não entenderam o que havia acontecido e Challenger já estava prestes a criar hipóteses elaboradíssimas sobre o que poderia ter causado aquilo. Já ia começar a citar coisas como campos magnéticos e tal, quando Marguerite o interrompeu com a delicadeza que lhe é peculiar. Na verdade, ela tinha razão: para quê inventar possíveis teorias do que poderia ter acontecido, quando o mais incrível estava diante de seus olhos?!

Eles não estavam mais no mundo perdido, mas uma breve olhada não foi capaz de informar muita coisa sobre o local onde estavam, principalmente porque uma espécie de tempestade de areia quase impedia que abrissem os olhos. Marguerite já começava a praguejar sobre aquele lugar, qualquer que fosse ele e ameaçava veementemente o possível culpado de estarem ali, embora ela não fizesse a mínima idéia de quem fosse.

Mas não era só ela que reclamava; os outros, por melhor que fosse seu humor, já estavam muito mais que irritados com aquela situação. Depois de um tempo andando a ermo, sem nada enxergar a não ser areia e mais areia, uma paisagem cuja máxima variação eram os matizes de bege, Roxton avistou ao longe uma construção e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que ela se assemelhava a uma pirâmide!

Caminharam mais um pouco e logo estavam aos pés da imponente construção. A primeira idéia que tiveram foi entrar, mas hesitaram por não saber que tipo de coisas ou criaturas poderiam estar ali. Entretanto, a tempestade de areia ficava cada vez mais forte e, por questão de segurança, eles preferiram entrar, a ser engolidos pelas ondas serpenteantes de areia que cobriam tudo violentamente.

Desceram vários degraus e andaram por um estreito corredor até que encontraram uma porta. Ela era enorme, suntuosa, tinha uma cor negra e desenhos de soldados com rostos ferozes, lanças afiadas e escudos poderosos. Curiosamente, a porta estava entreaberta. Um rasgo de receio apareceu uma vez mais, mas rapidamente se dissipou e eles finalmente adentraram a pirâmide, chegando a uma pequena câmara, e assim que todos entraram e suas mentes se perderam naquele recinto mágico, a porta atrás deles se fechou.

Olharam para os lados, mas a penumbra não permitia ver muita coisa, apenas que a câmara se abria para outro corredor, dessa vez mais largo. Demoraram a decidir seguir em frente; discutiram, por um bom tempo sobre o que deveriam fazer, que lugar seria aquele e como haviam ido parar ali, mas resposta que é bom, não tiveram nenhuma. Cada um sugeria uma coisa, mas o tempo passava e eles não saiam do lugar. Enfim, como as duas únicas opções eram ficar ali e esperar a morte chegar ou explorar o lugar e quem sabe compreender as coisas, eles optaram pela segunda.

Caminharam, pé ante pé e sempre próximos uns dos outros, pois o pior que poderia acontecer naquele momento era se perderem. Depois do corredor, passaram pelo que parecia serem salas, algumas amplas, outras nem tanto, mas a escuridão ainda persistia e por isso não era possível ver muita coisa, apesar de seus olhos já estarem mais acostumados a esta altura. Andaram bastante e passaram por muitos lugares, cuja beleza eles infelizmente não puderam ver. Havia desenhos de reis e rainhas em todas as paredes, cenas de reuniões familiares, batalhas e festividades e muito, muitos símbolos como aqueles do portal.

Após várias salas e corredores, que ora se estreitavam, ora se alargavam, eles, subitamente, chegaram a uma câmara, a maior delas, que curiosamente estava iluminada com tochas em vários cantos da parede. Porque só aquela sala estaria iluminada? Quem teria acendido as tochas? A aparência sugeria que o lugar estava sendo bem cuidado, tudo estava no seu perfeito lugar, sem pó nas colunas, nem insetos, teias de aranha, nada. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estranho que os aventureiros já estivessem lá há um bom tempo e ninguém tivesse aparecido. O silêncio era sepulcral. Não havia nada, nenhum ruído,

Só agora, com luz, eles puderam ver as inscrições nas paredes e quase se perderam olhando a bela e misteriosa arte egípcia. Alguns detalhes em particular chamaram a atenção de Challenger e ele começou a achar que já os havia visto em algum lugar. Eureka! Os sonhos! Pensava ele consigo mesmo. Mas logo após o entusiasmo inicial, o cientista percebeu que ainda não havia achado o elo perdido, pois ele reconhecia os elementos, mas ainda não sabia o que eles significavam, de que forma estariam relacionados e, mais importante de tudo: porque haviam aparecido, aos pedaços, no sonho dele e de seus amigos.

Finalmente o silêncio quase ensurdecedor que reinava na câmara foi rompido por um ruído, indecifrável para os exploradores, mas que qualquer habitante do deserto facilmente identificaria como o vento seco e forte que, de tempos em tempos, sopra no Egito, perto da região conhecida como Vale dos Reis. Aquele vento tinha um quê de diferente, como se houvesse alguém o controlando, ou melhor dizendo, como se ele fosse a própria personificação de alguém, ou algo.

Em seguida ao ruído, uma sombra começou a se desenhar nas paredes do corredor imediatamente à frente dos exploradores e, antes que eles tivessem tempo de pensar no que poderia ser, a figura se apresentou, deixando-os boquiabertos. O jornalista foi o primeiro a se manifestar, pois ficou estupefato ao reconhecer a figura como aquela que apareceu em seu sonho. Devido a excelente qualidade de seu relato, os outros também reconheceram a figura, até porque não deviam existir muitos seres com corpo de homem e cabeça de chacal.

O que mais os deixava inquietos era o porque daquele ser estar ali e quem seria ele. Mas quem disse que eles tiveram tempo de criar teorias sobre o fantástico ser? Logo atrás dele, vieram mais duas pessoas, na verdade, um casal de mãos dadas e com ar de nobreza. Se os aventureiros, ou pelo menos algum deles conhecesse um pouco melhor a religião egípcia, saberia que a presença daqueles três só poderia estar relacionada a algo do mundo dos mortos.

Mas eles não sabiam; na verdade o pouco que sabiam sobre o Egito tinha a ver com as lendas absurdas que se proliferavam através dos séculos sobre as múmias e suas maldições, principalmente no século 17, quando serviam bastante de enredo para novelas góticas. Mesmo já no século 20, as estórias não perdiam seu caráter absurdo, de modo que até mesmo uma das maiores tragédias da história, o naufrágio do Titanic, em 1912, foi associado a uma múmia de uma princesa egípcia que estaria sendo transportada pelo navio.

A própria Marguerite, ávida por fazer parte definitivamente da alta sociedade, já havia, certa vez participado de uma festa no mínimo exótica, chamada "festa de desenrolar as múmias". Festas como essa eram muito comuns, viraram mesmo moda, sem nenhum remorso pela profanação destes corpos pré-cristãos. Imaginem só convites especialmente impressos com texto do tipo: _"Lord Londesborough revelará em sua casa uma múmia de Tebas, às duas da tarde"_. Parece surreal, mas é verdade!

Diante da surpresa estampada na cara dos exploradores, o deus chacal se apresentou como Anúbis e o mesmo fez com seus dois acompanhantes: Isís e Osíris. O casal permaneceu um pouco mais afastado, enquanto Anúbis, majestoso, como imaginamos que todos os deuses sejam, começou a tentar manter algum tipo de contato com os exploradores, embora eles tenham demorado muito para prestar atenção em suas palavras, ainda bastante impactados.

É óbvio que a primeira pergunta dos exploradores foi sobre aquele lugar: onde estavam? Anúbis polidamente tentou explicar, o que fez com que só então os aventureiros entendessem que, de fato, estavam no Egito. Mais que isso, pelas explicações de Anúbis, eles estavam no Egito em seu período antigo. Eles ouviram coisas fantásticas sobre a vida e as crenças dos antigos egípcios, que deixariam qualquer egiptólogo morrendo de inveja e é claro, que não pouparam as perguntas.

Um pouco afastado, Challenger se mantinha pensativo, perdido em sua tentativa de dar sentido aquela experiência intrigante. O casal, percebendo isso, o interpelou, tirando-o de seu mar de dúvidas. Eles quiseram saber o que tanto intrigava o homem e Challenger bem que tentou explicar a lógica de sua ciência, mas não obteve muito sucesso, pois, ele que achava que ela era a única capaz de trazer a verdade à luz, se viu diante de acontecimentos inexplicáveis.

É claro que depois de tanta troca de informações, os exploradores chegaram a pergunta que não queria calar: como e porque estavam ali? A pergunta era complexa e, portanto, não teria uma resposta simples. Agora havia chegado a hora de Osíris, o primeiro faraó do Egito, um das mais importantes divindades e soberano do reino dos mortos se pronunciar; foi ele quem explicou como as coisas haviam acontecido e o propósito de estarem ali. Segundo uma misteriosa artimanha do universo, a cada nove anos, haveria um único momento específico, no qual o sol se encontraria em uma quadratura especial que permitiria, então, a abertura do portal que levaria ao Egito, e conseqüentemente à grande pirâmide. Mas ao ouvir as palavras "grande pirâmide", os aventureiros tremeram na base.

É bem provável que se surpreendessem de estar em qualquer pirâmide, mas estar na Grande Pirâmide de Quéops trazia não apenas surpresa, como uma grande preocupação. Nenhum dos cinco, nem mesmo Verônica, tão acostumada com as diversas tribos do plateau, era supersticioso, mas não dava para negar que Quéops estava envolta em mistério, e estes não eram necessariamente positivos. Dava arrepios em qualquer um pensar nas diversas estórias sobre a maldição das múmias e da grande pirâmide. Até mesmo ao homem da ciência, tão seguro sempre de que, para tudo, haveria uma explicação plausível.

Tudo aquilo havia sido muito interessante, mas entre outras coisas, Osíris havia falado de uma missão. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Além do mais, já sabiam como haviam chegado, mas ainda não sabiam o porque. Foi aí que os aventureiros, deixando o constrangimento de lado, tomaram coragem e o interpelaram. Osíris então começou a falar sobre um faraó, na verdade, ele contou a história da vida de Memptah desde sua infância, os momentos mais marcantes de sua vida até o momento em que ele caiu em apuros. O deus fez questão de ressaltar as qualidades do falecido faraó, o modo como ele havia conduzido sua vida baseada na justiça e no amor ao próximo, como ele era contra a escravidão, contrariando até mesmo muitos poderosos, e a importância extrema que ele dava a sua família.

Como todos os reis, ele havia mandado construir uma pirâmide, o seu santuário onde pudesse fazer a passagem e desfrutar dos prazeres da vida eterna. O que os aventureiros não entendiam, assim como imagino que vcs também, é porque alguém tão bom e justo poderia estar tendo algum tipo de problemas na além vida. Anúbis mostrou aos aventureiros um grande livro, com aparência realmente antiga, o qual ele denominou como "M-Dwat" ou "O Livro dos Mortos", também conhecido como "O Livro para sair à Luz".

O livro havia sido escrito pelo deus Toth e continha todas as doutrinas espirituais da antiga religião egípcia, inclusive os rituais que deveriam ser seguidos após a morte do faraó, para que este tivesse uma passagem tranqüila. Deste modo, os elementos colocados nas tumbas seguiam a risca as recomendações do M-Dwat e ao elaborar as câmaras mortuárias, os faraós esforçavam-se por colocar lá todas as coisas de que pudessem necessitar na outra vida, inclusive os '_vasos canopos'_ onde suas vísceras deveriam ser colocadas.

Quando Memptah morreu, todos os rituais foram feitos como mandava a tradição, e suas vísceras foram colocadas nos _'vasos canopos'_. Mas para surpresa dos sacerdotes, e desespero dos familiares do rei, quando eles foram colocá-los ao lado do corpo do morto, notaram que eles haviam sumido. Sem os vasos, a alma do faraó estaria impedida de fazer a sua viagem rumo ao outro mundo, a vida eterna e isso era o que de pior poderia acontecer a um egípcio, principalmente a um faraó.

Então Anúbis, que novamente havia tomado a palavra, apresentou, de forma franca e direta, a missão para a qual os aventureiros haviam sido escolhidos: trazer de volta os vasos canopos com as vísceras de Memptah. Como assim, escolhidos? Perguntaram eles, assustados. É bem verdade, que não havia sido uma escolha direta, mas aquele portal em ruínas assim como a área circundante, não estava ali por acaso, tinha um propósito específico. Ano após ano, século após século, os deuses tentaram ajudar a alma atormentada de Memptah, sem sucesso. A cada nova tentativa, mudavam de lugar, na esperança de finalmente encontrar alguém especial.

Coube a deusa Bastet, apresentando-se como um gato, a missão ficar a espreita de alguém que estivesse a altura de cumprir tão delicada missão e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando, quase ao fim das esperanças naquela nova tentativa, ela encontrou não uma pessoa, mas um grupo, que, segundo sua infalível intuição, era perfeito para a missão. Os deuses ficaram imensamente satisfeitos diante da possibilidade real de ter encontrado uma solução para Memptah, até porque a cada tentativa frustrada, as chances da alma em questão já corriam para seu fim como a areia em uma ampulheta. A reação natural dos aventureiros foi de assombro. Challenger achou tudo aquilo um grande absurdo, mesmo tendo sua lembrança reavivada a todo momento de que em tese, nada seria mais absurdo que estar conversando com uma divindade egípcia.

Marguerite, tinha em sua mente uma pergunta bastante clara: o que ganhariam com isso, mas à simples menção de perguntar algo, recebeu um olhar absolutamente repreensivo do caçador e desistiu, apenas de falar, mas não de pensar. Verônica, normalmente desconfiada, não sabia bem o que pensar, mas foi Malone quem tomou a iniciativa e quis saber de que forma poderiam encontrar os tais vasos. Todos o seguiram nesta questão, sem perceber que a cada nova pergunta e a cada novo detalhe que descobriam sobre Memptah e seu sofrimento, eles se comprometiam cada vez mais.

CONTINUA....

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	3. Duat cap 3

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Claudia**

_Ué menina, cadê o seu senso de solidariedade? Vc não se compadeceu com o pobre faraó? Malvada! Brincadeiras à parte, minha crença é a de que nada acontece por acaso e desta forma, quem sabe mais adiante todos descubram o que os exploradores poderiam ganhar...altruísmo é uma possibilidade. Obrigada pela possibilidade de compartilhar com vcs as coisas que descubra a cada nova pesquisa!_

**Claudia Alexandra**

_A pergunta que não quer calar: vc é a mesma Claudia daí de cima? Outra coisa, não se incomode com os comentários sarcásticos....vc é sempre simpática e como eu não iria reparar em minhas leitoras! Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendi: o que vc quis dizer com: (obs: eu sei q o fone é teu)._

**Cris**

_Ai, ai cris, seu reviews sempre me deixam emocionada com tantos elogios! Vc que é um amor, e não estou rasgando seda viu? Que o misterioso espírito egípcio guie minhas palavras! Quem sabe Imhotep não acaba entrando no enredo....nunca se sabe._

**Rafinha**

_Oi rafinha! Que legal ter um novo leitor, ou será uma leitora? Vc é Rafael ou Rafaela? Que bom que vc está gostando da fic, mas eu queria te explicar duas coisas, já que pelo visto vc começou a ler minhas estórias agora. Promete não ficar chateado comigo? É só um esclarecimento pra vc conhecer meu jeito. Eu prefiro fazer fics que envolvam todos os personagens ou pelo menos grande parte deles em aventuras; gosto quando todos interagem e quando posso explorar as características de cada um deles. Sei que o blockbuster é com Roxton e Marguerite, mas eu fico felicíssima com meu pequenino sucesso tb, afinal se alguém está acompanhando isso já é o máximo para mim! Além disso, eu insiro passagens românticas, mas confesso que sou um fracasso escrevendo cena romântica. Outras autoras fazem isso muito melhor, na verdade, elas fazem com maestria e é uma delícia ler. Eu poderia enumerar várias, como: Towanda, CMZanini, Madame Bovary, Lady K, Lady F, Si Bettin e por aí vai. Vale a pena ler!Não perca! Um enorme beijo!_

**kakau**

_Olá mais uma vez kakau! Eu tb amo o Egito de paixão e é um prazer pesquisar sobre ele._

**Towanda**

_Muito chique são os reviews que vc me manda! E pode deixar que o que couber de referências, eu colocarei!_

**Jéssica**

_Eu li sobre a lenda da múmia no Titanic, mas se isso aconteceu de fato, só deus sabe! O que vc pensou quando falou sobre a deusa celta junto aos deuses egípcios? Isso é uma sugestão?_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Oi Nessinha! Algumas coisas que eu coloco na fic são verídicas, mas outras são fruto da minha mente doida mesmo! Eu inventei a vida do faraó, o nome dele e o roubo dos vasos, mas os vasos existiam sim e tem até foto deles. De agora em diante eu vou explicar melhor as coisas, ok!_

**Rosa**

_Não se preocupe, eu já recuperei a sanidade e vou incluir as informações no final dos capítulos. Vc já notou que eu adoro um vento que aparece do nada e traz ou varre as coisas? Eu acabei de notar...estou analisando a minha escrita; devo ter absorvido a mania de analisar coisas da minha outra personalidade, a Nay! Mas eu tinha que colocar pelo menos uma referência ao Vale dos Reis (aonde um dia com certeza irei!)... quem sabe não incluo mais coisas. Pode deixar que o que der pra incluir de curiosidades diretamente vindas do Antigo Egito, eu incluirei, na minha escrita quebra cabeças de sempre!_

**_Aí vai o cap 3, um beijo para todos que deixaram reviews carinhosos e sim: eu vou voltar a inserir informações sobre deuses, lendas e o que mais aparecer no fim de cada cap, começando por este. Que bom que vcs gostam disso, eu perguntei porque achei que poderia ser cansativo. Mas agora que vcs deram corda, ninguém me segura mais!_**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Os exploradores quiseram saber se os deuses poderiam fornecer algum tipo de pista concreta que pudessem seguir, mas eles não deveriam ter muitas esperanças a respeito disso. Quem dera os deuses tivessem a precisa resposta do esconderijo dos vasos de Memptah. Definitivamente, os exploradores ainda não haviam entendido a magnitude da tarefa diante da qual estavam. Talvez fosse melhor que ficassem assim mesmo. "não sabendo que era impossível, foi lá e fez".

Os deuses explicaram que muitos tentaram encontrar os vasos, mas falharam pelos mais diversos motivos. Alguns desistiam logo no começo, outros caminhavam um pouco, mas acabavam por sucumbir. Poucos lugares eram tão atraentes quanto o Egito, mas, por esse mesmo motivo, poucos lugares poderiam ser tão perigosos.

Havia coisas demais para atrair a atenção, para dispersar o olhar de quem procura coisas tão específicas quantos vasos canopos. Além do mais, das pessoas que por ali transitavam, nem todas são regidas pelas boas intenções e estas sabem bem como manipular a curiosidade, a ambição e os desejos humanos mais secretos.

Os exploradores começaram a imaginar onde os vasos poderiam ter ido parar; não faziam a menor idéias, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não estariam nas mãos de pessoas de boa índole. Ao ouvir isso, Marguerite imediatamente pensou nos ladrões de túmulo, e, achando-se muito esperta por ter matado a charada, apressou-se em dizer isso a todos. Em sua mente objetiva, as coisas seriam bastante simples e ela poderia resolver aquela questão do mesmo modo como sempre resolveu seus problemas: bastava fazer alguns contatos, infiltrar-se nos lugares corretos e bingo! Achar os tais ladrões que certamente estariam de posse dos vasos. É claro que com sua habilidade, e porque não dizer, seu charme, pensou ela, isso não seria nada difícil. Pensando nisso, ela esboçou um sorriso quase diabólico.

É bem verdade que os ladrões de túmulos eram muito comuns; eles destruíram muito túmulos, destroçaram muitas relíquias e deixaram em polvorosa muitos faraós, mas assim que Marguerite mencionou esta hipótese, os deuses retomaram a palavra, lembrando que o caso do faraó em questão era um pouco diferente.

Todos que conheciam a lenda de Memptah sabiam que o detalhe mais misterioso é que o roubo havia sido feito no momento da mumificação; o que levava a uma constatação seríssima: o ladrão era alguém que estava na cena da mumificação, alguém muito próximo a Memptah, ou um dos sacerdotes. Alguém que não teria motivos para odiá-lo...ou pelo menos não deveria ter.

Diante disso, Challenger quis saber se Memptah tinha inimigos, e, neste momento os deuses se entreolharam. Roxton já começava a lembrar que os deuses haviam contado a história da vida do faraó e não haviam mencionado nada que pudesse sugerir um inimigo, ou um simples desafeto, mas o caçador não sabia que, muitas vezes, as coisas mais importantes não são ditas, apenas ficam nas entrelinhas.

Ao relatar a vida de Memptah, os deuses salientaram que ele havia sido não só muito justo, como também muito feliz e por isso havia a certeza de que ele teria uma perfeita vida além túmulo. Mas era exatamente este o problema: uma vida perfeita desperta um dos piores sentimentos humanos, a inveja.

_"Ex invidia oritur odium", da inveja nasce o ódio_, disse São Thomaz de Aquino. Sábias foram suas palavras, e muito bem se aplicam aqui. A vida próspera de Memptah alegrava a muitos, especialmente aqueles a quem ele dedicava a proteger, seu povo, os escravos que ele libertou e forneceu condições dignas de vida, mas ao mesmo tempo incomodava a alguns que não conseguiam ter a mesma prosperidade. E assim é a inveja, não basta querer ter o mesmo que o outro tem, o essencial é ter e não deixar que o outro tenha também.

No tempo em que Memptah reinou, viveu também um homem, Suthameh. Ambos se conheceram muito antes do faraó assumir este posto, foram criados juntos, cresceram juntos, fazendo planos de amizade fiel e eterna. Mas desde criança o carisma de Memptah era enorme, todos os adoravam e bastava que aparecesse em qualquer ocasião para que os sorrisos brotassem imediatamente.

O mesmo não acontecia com Suthameh; muitas vezes ele participou de brincadeiras e, mais tarde, das festas, por causa do prestigio de Memptah. A fim de agradar Memptah, as pessoas convidavam Suthameh, mas ele sempre ficava deslocado, praticamente invisível. Embora ele não demonstrasse, a inveja encontrou um terreno fértil em sua alma fraca e ele ansiava secretamente pelo dia em que finalmente poderia mostrar o quão superior ele era em relação ao venerado Memptah.

Anos depois, Memptah se tornou faraó, e levou seu amigo Suthameh como conselheiro; não havia uma decisão de Memptah sem a consulta a Suthameh. Este tentou, de início, jogar o povo contra Memptah, fazendo com que este tomasse decisões erradas; ele oferecia conselhos ruins, envenenava o faraó, tentava confundir sua mente, mas isso não adiantou. Suas palavras pestilentas sucumbiam diante do excelente caráter do faraó.

Suthameh tentou muitas coisas, sem sucesso, e maquinava alguma nova tramóia quando, para sua felicidade, habilmente disfarçada, Memptah morreu. Não, Memptah não foi envenenado. Suthameh não foi o culpado de sua morte, mas viu nesse acontecimento a oportunidade de por em prática sua vingança arquitetada há anos. Ele não poderia ser o novo faraó, pois o lugar deveria ser ocupado pelo próximo na linhagem de Memptah, ou seja, seu filho mais velho.

A inveja havia deixado Suthameh tão cego que ele nem cobiçava o trono de fato, nem sequer pensou em atentar contra a vida do filho de Memptah. O que ele queria mesmo era vingar-se de Memptah; vingar-se de algo que não existia, a não ser em sua mente doentia. E o que poderia ser mais cruel que impedir sua passagem para a vida eterna? Para um egípcio, nada.

Depois de ouvir tudo isso, duas perguntas haviam ficado no ar: há quanto tempo Memptah havia morrido? E Suthameh, que fim levou ele? Bem, o faraó havia morrido há mais ou menos 2500 anos e durante todo este tempo sua alma, presa entre este mundo e o outro, espera que alguém o liberte. Já Suthameh...ele ainda viveu muitos anos depois de Memptah, mas jamais teve nem um décimo da prosperidade dele, e isso fez com que ele tivesse uma existência sombria e atormentada. No julgamento de sua alma, suas falhas em vida não permitiram que fosse absolvido, sendo então condenado ao Inferno Egípcio. Ele estaria sofrendo as agruras daquele lugar por toda a eternidade, se não tivesse, por meio de alguma artimanha misteriosa, escapado sorrateiramente.

Lendas e vidas narradas, os exploradores apressaram-se por aceitar a missão. Mas vcs devem estar se perguntando porque razão os exploradores aceitaram uma missão tão maluca quanto esta, com poucas chances de obterem êxito. Mas esta reposta eu não posso lhes dar, não ainda. Neste momento, nem mesmo eles poderiam explicar o que os impeliu a aceitar a missão de encontrar os casos canopos de Memptah perdidos há tanto tempo. Não sabiam porque, mas sabiam que deveriam ir, e o tempo corria.

Uma euforia instantânea tomou conta de todos, menos de Roxton, que apertando seu chapéu contra o peito, encheu-se de coragem e fez uma pergunta mais: o que aconteceria com Memptah caso eles falhassem? O que aconteceria com eles? O caçador temia a resposta; não sabia porque, mas temia. Anúbis, que já esperava o momento em que alguém iria perguntar isso, pediu que esperassem mais um pouco, pois só poderia aceitar a participação deles se estivessem absolutamente cientes de todas as coisas envolvidas.

Seu semblante ficou sério e sua voz ficou mais pesada no momento em que revelou um terrível detalhe: uma vez que aceitassem a tarefa e saíssem da pirâmide, eles estariam sob o efeito de uma maldição. A partir do momento em que tomassem para si a tarefa de ajudar Memptah, estariam atrelando seu destino ao dele, de modo que, só os vasos poderiam salvar a todos.

A revelação foi chocante de início, como era de se esperar, mas inexplicavelmente, os exploradores se recompuseram e não pareciam abalados diante de um possível destino tão trágico. Anúbis ainda quis falar mais sobre a maldição, mas os aventureiros o interromperam; qualquer um que ouvisse a palavra maldição, só poderia esperar coisas horríveis, e saber mais detalhes, naquele momento, só serviria para atormentá-los.

Inexplicavelmente eles estavam decididos como nunca; muito mais do que quando decidiram partir para o Mundo perdido, e nem mesmo Marguerite titubeou por uma fração de segundo que fosse. O caçador ainda esperou que ela desse para trás, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele sabia da coragem daquela mulher, mas também sabia que altruísmo não era uma das suas maiores qualidades. Por isso ficou feliz, quando ela declarou, expressamente, que eles eram um grupo, e não poderiam rachar naquele momento.

Osíris presenteou a cada um dos aventureiros com um pingente em forma de KHEPRA, o escaravelho, símbolo de proteção e ressurreição. Mas, por mais poder que aquele objeto tivesse, hipóteses de para onde os vasos poderiam ter ido não seriam de forma alguma dispensáveis. Mas os deuses nada sabiam informar. Apesar disso, eles indicaram um lugar onde poderiam encontrar algumas pistas, as primeiras em sua longa jornada; e além delas, poderiam encontrar também amigos, talvez os únicos em toda aquela aventura.

E foi assim que Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone e Verônica se envolveram em mais uma aventura fantástica. E imaginar que 3 anos antes eles nem se conheciam, nem podiam imaginar a existência uns dos outros, cada um absolutamente imerso em seus afazeres, fossem eles quais fossem. Se parassem para pensar nas coisas mais arriscadas que haviam passado antes, do que se lembrariam?

De uma explosão em um pequeno laboratório, em virtude de uma ousada experiência diante da equipe de avaliação de financiamento de pesquisas? Ou será que foi estar no meio de uma guerra, vendo seus iguais morrerem como moscas e serem enterrados como cães? Não, talvez arriscado mesmo fosse estar no meio de um safári na áfrica, cercado por leões, leopardos e rinocerontes. Por outro lado, raptors eram muito perigosos e não só eles, também havia Trex e outros tantos predadores implacáveis na selva; mas talvez eles tremessem diante dos cruéis alemães, dos terríveis chineses ou de qualquer outro mercenário sanguinário também em busca de jóias.

É verdade, tudo isso era deveras perigoso, mas o perigo para o qual partiam agora de peito aberto era de outra natureza e, por isso mesmo, não passível de comparação com nada antes visto, sentido ou imaginado.

CONTINUA...

_**OBS: Os personagens Memptah e Suthameh não existem na história egípcia, de modo que suas vidas e seus nomes foram criados por mim. **_

**Citações:**

"**_não sabendo que era impossível, foi lá e fez". _**Jean Cocteau; (há controvérsias quanto ao autor desta frase, e na Internet nunca se tem certeza de nada!)

_**"Ex invidia oritur odium"**, da inveja nasce o ódio_. São Tomaz de Aquino. Trecho retirado do livro: _Sobre o Ensino (De Magistro) & Os Sete Pecados Capitais, São Paulo, Martins Fontes, 2001._

**Deuses citados anteriormente:**

**Osíris**: _irmão e marido de Isis, pai de Hórus. A origem de Osíris consta nos relatos da criação do mundo, sua geração é a ultima a acontecer e não representa mais os elementos materiais (espaço, luz, terra, céu...). Na lenda, que evoca o retorno da vida com a cheia do Nilo, após o período da seca, Osíris é morto, destruído e ressuscitado, representando a morte e renascimento da vegetação e de todos os seres. Por essa razão, ele é o deus dos mortos e do renascimento, rei e juiz supremo do mundo dos mortos. Acredita-se que ele tenha sido o primeiro Faraó e que ensinou aos homens as artes da agricultura e da civilização._

**Ísis**: _é a mais popular de todas as deusas egípcias, considerada a deusa da família, o modelo de esposa e mãe, invencível e protetora. Usa os poderes da magia para ajudar os necessitados. Ela criou o rio Nilo com as suas lágrimas. Conta a lenda que, após a morte de Osíris, ela transforma-se em um milhafre para chorá-lo, reúne os pedaços de seus despojos, se empenha em reanima-lo e dele concebe um filho, Horus. Ela defende com unhas e dentes seu rebento contra as agressões de seu tio Seth. Perfeita esposa e mãe ela é um dos pilares da coesão sócio-religiosa egípcia. Usa na cabeça um assento com espaldar (trono) que é o hieróglifo de seu nome._

**Anúbis**: _filho de Seth e Néftis, é o mestre dos cemitérios e o patrono dos embalsamares. É na realidade o primeiro entre eles, a quem se deve o protótipo das múmias, a de Osíris. Todo egípcio esperava beneficiar-se em sua morte do mesmo tratamento e do mesmo renascimento desta primeira múmia. Anúbis também introduz os mortos no além e protege seus túmulos com a forma de um cão, vigilante, deitado em uma capela ou caixão. Anúbis era também associado ao chacal, animal que freqüentava as necrópoles e que tem por hábito desenterrar ossos, paradoxalmente representava para os egípcios a divindade considerada a guarda fiel dos túmulos. No reino dos mortos, era associado ao palácio de Osiris, na forma de um homem com cabeça de cão ou chacal, era o juiz que, após uma série de provas por que passava o defunto, dizia se este era justo e merecia ser bem recebido no além túmulo ou se, ao contrário, seria devorado por um terrível monstro, Amut. Anúbis tinha seu centro de culto em Cinópolis._

**Khepra**: _(escaravelho, em egípcio) ou um homem com um escaravelho no lugar da cabeça também representavam o deus-Sol. Nesse caso o besouro simbolizava o deus Khepra e sua função era nada menos que a de mover o Sol, como movia a bolinha de excremento que empurrava pelos caminhos. Associados à idéia mitológica de ressurreição, os escaravelhos eram motivo freqüente das peças de ourivesaria encontradas nos túmulos egípcios._

**Bastet**: _uma gata ou uma mulher com cabeça de gata simbolizava a deusa Bastet e representava os poderes benéficos do Sol. Seu centro de culto era Bubástis, cujo nome em egípcio ( Per Bast ) significa a casa de Bastet. Em seu templo naquela cidade a deusa-gata era adorada desde o Antigo Império e suas efígies eram bastante numerosas, existindo, hoje, muitos exemplares delas pelo mundo. Quando os reis líbios da XXII dinastia fizeram de Bubástis sua capital, por volta de 944 a.C., o culto da deusa tornou-se particularmente desenvolvido._

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	4. Duat 4

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Cintia-Marguerite**

_Continue fascinada e não deixe de ler. As aventuras continuam!_

**Aline Krux**

_Vc está perdoada, mas não deixe de mandar os próximos tá!_

_Quanto aos palpites, pode dar sim. Eu também não sei muita coisa, estou aprendendo muito agora, pesquisando pra fic. A parte da Margie saiu por sua sugestão do sofrimento no deserto e as demais sugestões estão devidamente anotadas! Thanks!_

**Claudia**

_Isso é que é leitora persistente! tentou, tentou, mas não desitiu do review!_

_também adoro ter muitas personalidades e se por acaso alguma das suas sair de controle, marca uma consulta comigo tá, eu cobro baratinho!_

**kakau**

_Eu que agradeço pelo tempo que vcs também dedicam deixando esses deliciosos reviews pra mim! Espero que continue gostando!_

**Cris**

_sabe que eu nunca li nada de Gabriel Garcia Márquez mas de tanto uma amiga falar, parece que já conheço ele? Eu adoro citações, até nos trabalhos da facu eu colocava, então pode esperar por mais algumas! Desnudar a mente humana é uma aventura fascinante, acho que por isso fiz Psicologia! Não com a pretensão de ser Deus, mas de conhecer, ajudar e me aventurar nos mistérios da mente._

**Jessica**

_Vc já sabe o que achei do seu review, mas eu tenho que repetir. Foi tão simples, mas absolutamente tocante o que vc disse: "é como se a vida fosse "menor" antes deles se conhecerem!". Nossa vida sempre cresce cada vez que encontramos pessoas especiais, como vcs leitoras!_

**Nessa** **Reinehr**

_Eu tenho uma teoria quase confirmada: os PCs têm vontade própria, portanto só funcionam quando querem! Mas não liga não, legal que vc esteja gostando da fic!_

**Rafinha**

_Legal rafinha, eu só queria esclarecer. Na verdade, meu nome é Nayara, mas comecei a escrever ocultamente, como Phoenix, acostumei e o povo me chama assim! Eu até prefiro, e costumo dizer que Nay não escreve e sim Phoenix, ela é uma parte da minha personalidade. Mate minha curiosidade: vc faz parte do grupo "casa da árvore"? se não, como foi que vc achou a fic? vagando no fanfiction?_

**Lady F.**

_Tem certeza que é vc Lê? nossa!_

_Lembro que eu te perguntei se seria chato emendar duas fics com mitologia e vc disse que não. Obrigada! os diálogos não virão mesmo...mas quanto a preferências de deuses, eu fico entre Hórus e Anúbis!_

**Maga-Patalogica**

_Não importa por onde vc comece, desde que goste da fic e deixe reviews! Eu tb já vi a múmia milhares de vezes, mas confesso que não foi só pelo Egito... as meninas sabem que eu tenho uma queda (um deslizamento) pelo tuaregue que ajuda eles (Ardeth). Suspiros à parte, acho que podemos montar uma excursão para o egito, faremos nossa Convenção lê, que tal?_

**Rosa**

_Eu adoro seus reviews porque sempre me deixam segura de que fiz as coisas do modo correto, vc situa os acontecimentos na vida real e na série!_

_Então está decidido, iremos juntas ao Vale dos Reis, vc num faz idéia _

_de como sonho em conhecer o Egito._

**Taiza**

_Bem vinda de volta a leitura. Que bom que vc gosta das notas e adorei o tom de sabedoria!_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**No deserto do coração que dilata o deserto da areia, com mãos de ar e de areia, o silêncio estende um véu sobre o meu véu.**

**Com a boca de ar e de areia, o silêncio une gritos a todos os gritos.  
Com olhos de ar e de areia, o silêncio junta imagens a todas as imagens.**

_Canto dos Tuaregues do Saara_

Para concluir as explicações e diante da determinação dos aventureiros em ajudar Memptah, os deuses se apressaram em explicar o que deveria ser feito assim que achassem os vasos. Intimamente, cada um deles sentiu-se extremamente vaidoso neste momento, pois as instruções foram interpretadas como um definitivo voto de confiança por parte dos deuses.

Então, de posse dos importantes vasos canopos, os exploradores deveriam voltar à pirâmide a fim de que o ritual, que deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo atrás, finalmente pudesse se realizar. Os exploradores estavam calados a algum tempo, e isso não era comum entre eles, de modo que quiseram saber mais sobre o ritual. Por mais que Ísis, em sua imensa sabedoria, ressaltasse que um tempo precioso estava sendo perdido, eles insistiram e Anúbis achou justo que soubessem tudo que quisessem sobre Memptah, a jornada e as coisas envolvidas, afinal, eram suas vidas a serem colocadas em risco.

Mas uma coisa era certa: Ísis tinha toda razão e não podia se alongar muito, por isso o deus chacal explicou, sucintamente, o ritual. Para que compreendessem, ele voltou um pouco e falou sobre a mumificação, onde as vísceras do morto são retiradas pelos embalsamadores e colocadas nos quatro vasos sagrados, os vasos canopos. Cada um desses vasos está sob a proteção de um dos quatro filhos de Hórus: Inseti, com cabeça de homem protege o fígado; Hapi com cabeça de babuíno, os pulmões; Duamutef com cabeça de cão o estômago; Kebehsenuf, com cabeça de falcão, os intestinos.

O coração era lacrado no próprio corpo. Os egípcios o consideravam como o órgão tanto da inteligência como do sentimento e portanto, seria indispensável na hora do juízo. Somente à alguém com um coração tão leve quanto a pluma da verdade, o deus Osiris permitia a entrada para a vida eterna. Os Egípcios não davam nenhuma importância ao cérebro. Após extraí-lo através das narinas do morto, os embalsamadores o jogavam fora. Depois de secar o cadáver com sal de natrão, eles o lavavam e besuntavam com resinas conservadoras e aromáticas. Finalmente, envolviam o corpo em centenas de metros de tiras de linho, entre essas tiras eram colocados diversos amuletos que protegiam o morto contra inimigos e demônios do mundo subterrâneo. Antes de a múmia ser colocada no túmulo, um sacerdote funerário celebrava a cerimônia da abertura dos olhos e da boca, a fim de devolver á vida todos os sentidos do morto.

O coração mais leve que uma pena! Que absurdo! Marguerite pensou alto, e viu no Lord um sorriso de canto de boca. Olhou feio para ele, que por sua vez, retomou a expressão séria. Os demais exploradores quase não batiam os olhos, ouvindo atentamente os detalhes e tentando captar cada coisa.

Anúbis continuou a explicar que a Memptah isso não havia sido permitido, de modo que ele permanece vagando entre este mundo e o outro, sem lugar definido e sem encontrar paz para sua alma. Seu "Akh", ou espírito deveria emergir e fazer a sua viagem definitiva ao reino dos mortos, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Agora haveria uma outra chance para ele, quem sabe, a derradeira.

Essas palavras tocaram fundo os aventureiros e se algum deles ainda não estava certo se deveria ou não seguir em frente, naquele exato momento não teve mais dúvidas. A lembrança de Marguerite, challenger, roxton e Malone de que uma vez precisaram desesperadamente de ajuda e acharam apoio em uma generosa jovem foi mais forte que o medo do desconhecido. verônica por sua vez, não teve dúvidas em nenhum momento: ser altruísta era tão natural para nela, quanto respirar.

Na verdade, o ritual dos mortos egípcios era muito mais complexo e coisas muito mais misteriosas e bonitas aconteciam, mas como eu já disse, não havia tempo. Além do mais, se os aventureiros obtivessem êxito em sua mais nova aventura, quem sabe, eles não poderiam ver com seus próprios olhos o fabuloso ritual egípcio? Certamente não seria uma visão passível de esquecimento: a alma de alguém, guiada por Hórus, o deus sol, atravessando a porta rumo às _Indestrutíveis_ e alcançando, enfim, o Dwat.

Bem, já estava mais do que claro que os cinco amigos estavam dispostos a ajudar Memptah, e, por isso mesmo, os aventureiros agora, insistiam em saber por onde poderiam começar a procurar. As perguntas se atropelavam, mas antes que pudessem receber qualquer resposta mais precisa...puft! A passagem rumo à nova aventura já havia sido carimbada e agora não havia mais como voltar.

Parece ter sido uma fração de segundo, mas quando abriram novamente os olhos e já estavam prestes a elaborar mais perguntas, quase sempre confusas até mesmo para deuses, tudo o que puderam ver era areia e mais areia. è claro que Marguerite blasfemou mais um pouco; na verdade blasfemou muito por estar de volta ao mais absoluto nada. Ela não deu para trás, mas nem por isso deixou de se queixar........de tudo!

Do calor sufocante, da areia fofa, do vento seco, da falta d'água e principalmente da paisagem sempre igual a medida que andavam: dunas e mais dunas desoladas. Não fosse ela estar tão mal humorada, teria até visto certa beleza naquele lugar, a paz que ele transmitia. Mas não ela, afinal de contas nem sempre faz bem a consciência tanto silêncio; corre-se o risco de ouvir o que não se quer.

Andar muito já havia se tornado uma constante no pouco tempo em que estavam no Egito, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Léguas e léguas, debaixo de um sol escaldante fizeram com que finalmente avistassem algo que se assemelhava a uma aldeia. Challenger foi o mais cauteloso, contendo os outros que fizeram menção de correr até lá. Ele sabia das peças que o deserto era capaz de criar e esta não seria a primeira miragem do dia.

Mas em oposição a sua cautela, a medida em que se aproximavam, a imagem não se desvanecia e começaram a pensar que milagrosamente aquela poderia ser uma aldeia de fato. Aproximaram-se cautelosamente e constataram: sim, era uma aldeia! Mas para a surpresa deles, assim que os habitantes da aldeia puseram os olhos em cima deles, discretamente retiraram-se para suas tendas. Vcs devem estar pensando: nossa! Mas que pessoas estranhas são essas?!

Elas não tem nada de estranho, pelo menos não no sentido pejorativo: eles são os tuaregues. Pelo menos é assim que os árabes chamam este povo nômade, famoso por sua perspicácia, raciocínio elaborado e hospitalidade sagrada. Epa, hospitalidade? Sim. O significado desse sumiço repentino dos tuaregues está no respeito ao outro. Quando alguém chega a sua aldeia exausto, coberto de pó e areia, ou seja, uma situação muito comum no Saara, os tuaregues nunca o recebem. Em vez disso, ao encontro do visitante vai unicamente, um escravo _buzú_.

Foi um mestiço como esse que recepcionou os aventureiros, absolutamente exauridos e ofereceu a eles um assento na sombra e uma cabaça de água fresca, ligeiramente incorporada com cereais, que refresca e alimenta um pouco. Em seguida, ele, sob os olhares estupefatos dos aventureiros, desatou seus sapatos e ofereceu a cada um, uma bacia com água para lavar os pés. Foi dessa forma, que, com os pés lavados, e mais refrescados, depois de lavar o rosto e as mãos, os cinco amigos cochilaram na sombra por algum tempo.

Acordaram com uma sonoridade crescente e logo avistaram o chefe tuaregue à distância, devidamente paramentado, saudando os aventureiros com sua comitiva de nobres e servidores. O chefe estava muito entusiasmado com os visitantes e os recebeu com a maior ternura possível. Fez questão de saber se eles estavam bem e em nenhum momento perguntou quem seriam eles ou o que faziam ali.

Isso despertou a curiosidade dos exploradores e Challenger apressou-se por se apresentar, assim como seus amigos. O chefe ouviu atentamente, mas não teceu nenhum comentário acerca da apresentação. Ao contrário fez sinal para que o seguissem e foi andando em direção à outras tendas. Chegando lá, os saudou mais uma vez com um largo sorriso e ofereceu as melhores acomodações que poderia ter, para que descansassem, pois o rápido cochilo que deram não havia sido suficiente para tirar de seus rostos a expressão óbvia do cansaço.

Desconfiança e surpresa à parte, eles aceitaram o convite do homem, afinal precisavam mesmo descansar. nem preciso dizer que Marguerite foi a primeira a se acomodar e ficar bastante á vontade na confortável tenda disponibilizada para ela e Verônica. A tenda ao lado havia sido reservada aos homens, que também não se fizeram de rogados e logo se acomodaram. Malone era o mais desconfiado de todos; seu sexto sentido de repórter não o estava deixando em paz. Como ele desejou que algum de seus diários estivesse ali e ele pudesse registrar todas aquelas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo; qualquer pedaço de papel já lhe deixaria imensamente feliz.

Mas nem a maior curiosidade do mundo era capaz de vencer o sono e um a um, os cinco amigos caíram em um delicioso e revigorante sono. Quando acordaram já era noite e novamente a música inundava seus ouvidos. Ao lado de cada aventureiro havia um belíssimo traje típico daquele povo e cestas com frutas, muitas frutas. Depois de um tempo, servos foram se certificar de que todos estavam devidamente vestidos e os conduziram para o lado de fora das tendas, mais especificamente ao centro da aldeia, onde os aventureiros puderam ver um espetáculo fabuloso.

Todos os habitantes da tribo pareciam ter se reunido para uma espécie de festa: homens altos, de pele e olhos escuros, cabelos ondulados e negros, vestidos com longos véus azuis, que os mais conservadores não retiram na frente dos outros nem para comer, estavam sentados em círculo, enquanto outros estavam espalhados entre as mesas de comida e as rodas de conversa, sempre acompanhados por mulheres igualmente belas e sorridentes. As fogueiras crepitantes iluminavam a aldeia e aumentavam a aura quase sobrenatural da festividade.

A música que haviam ouvido ainda nas tendas, agora estava mais alta e por isso mesmo, mais contagiante, bonita, meio hipnótica, sempre acompanhada com palmas e um refrão das mulheres. O _Tôguella_, a base do alimento do nômade, um pão feito com farinha e que é colocado na areia passava de mão em mão; a fartura era absurda, como raramente vista. havia de tudo: cereais, tâmaras, carne de carneiro e camelo e, muito leite, de cabra, de camela e, também de vaca. Rapidamente os aventureiros foram incorporados à festa, parecia até que eles sempre haviam feito parte daquele lugar, e sentiram-se muito à vontade com tudo: as roupas, a música e a dança.

Os tuaregues têm razão em não aceitar tal denominação dada pelos árabes, pois a palavra tuaregue significa "esquecidos por Deus". Como alguém tão feliz e hospitaleiro poderia ser esquecido? Eles são a representação de que Deus existe e não podiam ter denominação melhor do que a que atribuem a si mesmos: Imouhar(en). "Imouhar" significa "aqueles que são livres".

O riso corria solto e a felicidade parecia ter contagiado a todos, como se não existissem problemas, mas os aventureiros não estavam ali por acaso. Aliás, nada acontece por acaso e naquele momento eles teriam certeza disso. De repente o silêncio se instalou: os tambores se calaram, as palmas cessaram e os risos emudeceram.

Tudo parecia ter parado, até o tempo, diante da presença dele.

CONTINUA...

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	5. Duat 5

**Duat**

**Autor (a): phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Aline Krux**

_Não se preocupe, não vou achar que vc está chapada, afinal, os detalhes no texto têm como objetivo a visualização mesmo! Adorei seus elogios, fiquei muito lisonjeada e, sempre que encontrar alguma coisa sobre o Egito e quiser mandar, não se acanhe! Nunca será chato!_

**Cris**

_Olha só, se eu não interrompesse no clímaz dos caps, quem me garante que vcs voltariam para ler o próximo? É assim que prendo vcs e a rede Globo é uma boa professora sim. Como eu já disse antes, se Peter Jackson fez com que esperássemos 3 anos para vfer o Senhor dos Anéis por inteiro, o que são algumas semanas? Beijos pra vc tb!_

**Claudia**

_Tb adoro esses documentários e já vi algo sobre o Egito; certa vez me submeti até a ver o programa da Eliana só porqueela havia feito uam viagem ao Egito e estava mostrando! Que mico... Quanto às pistas, elas virão, tenha certeza!_

**Rosa**

_E quem disse que eu sabia sobre o tal "Canto dos Tuaregues do Saara"? Me bati com ele enquanto pesquisava e não resisti! E olha s´o: eu contei pra minah mãezinha o que vc deve ter dito viu!_

**kakau**

_Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que vc continue gostando!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_É bom que eles tenham descansado bastante, pois não acho que as coisas serão tão fáceis daqui a um tempo..._

**Rafinha**

_Tadinha de vc Rafinha, caiu nas malhas do fanfiction. Quem entra aqui não consegue sair mais! Da minha parte, eu acho ótimo, pois é audiência garantida!_

**Jess**

_Ótima observação, ele realmente baixaram a guarda, mas saiba que nada acontece por acaso....porque será que fizeram isso?!_

**Towanda**

_Vc sabe que eu não resisto aos tuaregues né? Fazer o que! Ah, agradeço imensmente pelo seu review, pois foi muita consideração ter colcado aqui, mesmo eu devendo 4 reviews seus...ou mais, who knows..._

**may**

_Oi, é um prazer ter uma nova leitora! Como vc achou a fic? Sempre fico curiosa para saber isso, pois a maioria que lê é do grupo Casa da Árvore, mas acho que vc não é, é? Ah e quanto ao sofrimento, de semana em semana ele será aplacado!_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Caminhando com seu passo lento e cadenciado, um ancião se aproximou do centro da aldeia e todos o reverenciaram imediatamente. Os aventureiros fizeram o mesmo; apesar de não saberem o porque, acharam melhor seguir a atitude dos outros. Além do mais, as vestes dele eram demasiado diferentes e isso parecia indicar que ele tinha uma importância diferenciada.

Os aventureiros não souberam o nome dele, pois ninguém o pronunciava, ele apenas foi apresentado como "_o Imã_", o líder religioso daquele povo. Ele recebeu os aventureiros com a mesma simpatia do chefe da tribo, embora a sua euforia fosse menor. "Enfim chegaram!", foram as únicas palavras do ancião, que em seguida cumprimentou um a um, longamente e os convidou para voltar às festividades. Os aventureiros estranharam as palavras do ancião, mas nada perguntaram. Diante de tão calorosa recepção, acharam melhor deixar as perguntas para uma oportunidade mais apropriada.

A presença do Imã parecia ter animado imensamente a tribo, e isso podia ser visto pelos largos sorrisos que exibiam. O ancião por sua vez, quis saber se os aventureiros conheciam alguma coisa sobre seu povo e sua história, o Egito de uma forma geral. Constrangidos, eles contaram o pouco que conheciam, na verdade o mínimo, já que naquela época o Egito, assim como toda a África ainda era um enorme mistério a ser desvendado.

Apenas Marguerite sabia coisas interessantes sobre o lugar, afinal ela havia passado boas temporadas na cidade do Cairo. Mas, assim que percebeu que estava falando coisas demais, ela encerrou sua fala, deixando que a dúvida mais uma vez assolasse a mente de seu lorde preferido: quantos mistérios mais se escondiam por trás daqueles olhos? Talvez ele jamais venha a saber.

A conversa rendeu bastante: o chefe insistiu que o Imã tomasse a palavra e tivesse a honra de apresentar seu povo. A partir daí, os aventureiros ficaram sabendo que alguns atribuem a origem dos tuaregues aos egípcios, e isso imediatamente fez com que eles pensassem que isso poderia ser muito útil na tarefa que tinham pela frente. Quem sabe, eles não tivessem alguma pista, algum palpite sobre os vasos de Memptah, ou, ao menos, o paradeiro de Suthameh?

Malone começou a tentar estabelecer ligações e chegou a conclusão de que, se a tarefa que tinham pela frente poderia ter um quê de sobrenatural, talvez saber um pouco mais sobre as lendas e crenças egípcias fosse imensamente útil, e quem melhor para contar isso do que o homem à sua frente?

Roxton tentou repreender o jornalista, visto que ele não achava de bom tom já chegar pedindo coisas, mas o Imã não pareceu se incomodar. Muito pelo contrário, ele pareceu até satisfeito quando começou a falar. Challenger também não gostou, a princípio, da atitude do jornalista, mas não pelos pudores de Roxton. Na verdade, tudo que envolvia doses maiores ou menores de misticismo, ainda incomodava o cientista, deixando-o desconfortável por ouvir coisas que, segundo ele, batiam de frente com sua absoluta crença na ciência.

Verônica era ali a pessoa mais aberta àquela nova experiência: sua única pretensão era ver e ouvir tudo que pudesse e só depois decidir o que fazer. Sua estratégia era simples, mas aparentemente eficaz: primeiro conhecer o terreno para depois agir, com o menor risco possível de cair em armadilhas.

A voz suave e as palavras claras do Imã, expressavam toda a sua sabedoria, além do seu poder e sua força naquela tribo. Enquanto ele contava as lendas que povoavam as areias do Saara, os olhos dos exploradores cintilavam de admiração e fascinação por aquele mundo repleto de sonhos, esperanças e ensinamentos preciosos.

Todos estavam inebriados com os mitos egípcios, a profusão de personagens e acontecimentos fantásticos, mas, de repente, a concentração da tribo foi quebrada pela chegada de um misterioso visitante, aparentemente mais um andarilho, como tantos que cruzam o Saara todos os dias.

É bastante comum a presença deles por ali: alguns se lançam nas areias em busca de riquezas, tesouros perdidos que outros nunca encontraram, enquanto outros saem apenas em busca de aventuras, como as narradas nos livros de história. Afinal, que outro lugar seria melhor para desafiar o desconhecido do que a jóia do Nilo?

Os aventureiros tentaram manter a atenção no Imã, mas o andarilho despertou demais o interesse deles, uma atração quase irresistível. Eles tiveram uma estranha sensação de familiaridade com aquele homem, mas seria isso possível?

O homem foi recebido da mesma forma que os aventureiros e depois de mais descansado, explicou o que estaria fazendo ali. O suposto andarilho, na verdade se revelou um mercador: ele contou que estava procurando compradores para suas mercadorias, mas andou tanto que, sem a noção do tempo, acabou se perdendo. Exausto e faminto, avistou finalmente a aldeia e resolveu pedir abrigo, sabia que teria pouquíssimas chances de encontrar ajuda em outro lugar antes de sucumbir.

Apesar de terem recebido o homem, os tuaregues estranharam: um mercador perdido? Logo eles, tão acostumados a trilhar os invisíveis caminhos das dunas a fim de encontrar fornecedores e compradores? Talvez, depois dos povos do deserto, os mercadores sejam os maiores conhecedores do deserto, de modo que este que agora arecia era deveras estranho.

Além disso, foi-lhe perguntado sobre o paradeiro de suas mercadorias, mas ele logo justificou dizendo ter sido saqueado. De fato, isso não era raro por aquelas bandas. Desconfianças à parte, enfim, o homem foi acolhido. Segundo um interessante conto tuaregue, chamado **_A cupidez_**, "_há sempre um lugar numa tribo tuaregue para aqueles que viajam"_, de modo que ele logo foi encaminhado a uma das tendas.

Foi-lhe oferecida comida e um lugar para descansar, mas ele, que a princípio disse estar tão cansado, preferiu voltar para o centro da tribo, onde o povo estava reunido, ou melhor, onde o Imã continuava conversando com os aventureiros.

O Imã não desviou seu olhar dos aventureiros, nem perdeu o fio da meada do que estava falando, mas é claro que não deixou de notar o novo visitante. Quando este se aproximou do lugar onde estava, pela primeira vez o Imã se desviou e fez sinal para que ele se acomodasse. Neste exato momento ele começou a contar uma outra lenda, uma das mais significativas para o povo egípcio. A lenda do sol.

Todos acharam que seu único objetivo era continuar a apresentação da sua cultura para os visitantes e entretê-los, afinal lendas são coisas quase mágicas, absolutamente atraentes, mas o Imã sabia intimamente que a escolha não havia sido aleatória. Na verdade, nenhuma de suas palavras era sem propósito, nem mesmo seu menor gesto.

Antes de começar a narrativa, ele levantou uma das mãos e fez um sinal. Imediatamente após isso, um homem de aparência soturna dirigiu-se a ele. As vestes do homem eram absolutamente iguais às dos demais, mas seu porte altivo e sua expressão séria o distinguiam dos outros tuaregues. O Imã pegou a mão do homem e, com o dedo indicador começou a traçar complexos ideogramas na palma dele. O homem, por sua vez, olhava atentamente e, ao final da mensagem, balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e saiu, silencioso como havia chegado. Essa forma de comunicação era usada pelos tuaregues quando eles não queriam que outros soubessem do que se tratava.

O Imã começou, então, a contar a lenda:

_A lenda do sol estava exposta na maioria dos livros funerários reais do novo império; esta lenda retrata a navegação noturna do sol sobre o rio do além. O deus passa a noite no mundo dos mortos, onde se desloca de barca, como todo mundo no Egito. Ele defronta provas no além antes de renascer completamente novo pela manhã. Reencontra os mortos que podem se aquecer com seus raios e outros deuses, em particular Osíris, com quem se confunde para ressuscitar. Se parte envelhecido (atum com cabeça de carneiro), o sol ressurge no horizonte do leste remoçado (o escaravelho de kepril). Em cada um dos livros, esta viagem do sol é retratada de uma maneira, com pequenas variações. No mais antigo dos livros, chamado "casas secretas", estas, (as "casas secretas") são doze "cavernas" que abrigam as doze horas da noite pelas quais o sol passa de barca antes de renascer pela manhã. Apófis, a serpente do caos, o agride na 7ª hora e depois na 12ª. O sol resiste a seus ataques e renasce na forma de escaravelho, abandonado atrás de si seu despojo, sua múmia. O meio que ele emprega para triunfar sobre os obstáculos é o conhecimento. Há um outro livro, chamado "as portas", que surgiu no túmulo de Ramsés, o grande. Nele, é descrita a viagem noturna do sol que passa pelas regiões das doze horas, transpondo doze portas sucessivas cujos guardiões têm nomes aterradores. À saída das doze horas ele renasce, depois de uma passagem no Nun (caos líquido primordial) tal como uma reprodução da criação. O livro "as cavernas" surgiu no reinado de Seth I, apresenta um além dividido não mais em doze horas, mas em seis regiões, espécies de grutas fechadas por portas como nos outros livros. _

O Imã fez questão de salientar que, apesar das várias versões, o sol sempre é representado como o vitorioso e em alguns relatos é reservado um lugar especialmente importante no registro ao castigo dos inimigos do sol, vencidos, decapitados e destruídos. Existe, inclusive, um tacho de cobre para se cozinhar os vilões.

Ouvindo aquilo, o homem se inquietou, como se algo o estivesse incomodando. Ele fazia um enorme esforço para disfarçar, mas até o menos habilidoso dos observadores poderia perceber facilmente o seu desconforto. Discretamente ele tentou sair do centro da aldeia, mas assim que deu alguns passos para trás esbarrou em algo.

Na verdade, em alguém. Ele, o misterioso homem com quem o Imã havia falado. Ele interpelou o homem, querendo saber se havia algo errado, ou lhe faltava alguma coisa, mas este disse que estava tudo bem e que estava apenas cansado, por isso se retiraria para sua tenda.

O homem o acompanhou com os olhos até a tenda, e ficou durante o resto da noite velando seu sono do lado de fora. Na madrugada, quando todos dormiam e apenas alguns tuaregues faziam a guarda da aldeia, o homem permanecia imóvel; apenas ele viu quando o misterioso mercador saiu, sorrateiramente, para não mais voltar.

O Imã permaneceu acordado em sua tenda, ele não viu o que estava acontecendo lá fora, mas também não precisava; via tudo com outros olhos, olhos da alma, alertados pelo canto do gavião, que insistia em gritar lá fora, no deserto. O Imã fechou seus olhos e quase podia ver pelos olhos da ave, que acompanhava o caminhar do suposto mercador.

Sentindo a necessidade, o ancião começou, em sua solidão noturna, a entoar baixinho uma música típica de seu povo, um _tindê_ usado para expulsar os maus espíritos.

Os aventureiros, cansados com tantas informações novas, dormiam. Eles não sabiam, mas estavam muito mais perto do que imaginavam do seu alvo, do único que saberia da localização precisa dos vasos de Memptah e, por isso mesmo faria qualquer coisa para que eles não fossem resgatados. Qualquer coisa.

Como se pressentissem o que viria pela frente, naquele dia a ninguém foi permitido um sono tranqüilo. Marguerite e Verônica passaram grande parte da noite virando-se de um lado para o outro. Malone e Roxton tentavam entender o porque da falta de sono, enquanto Challenger tentava explicar algo sobre o efeito da adrenalina. Intimamente ele sabia que não era isso, mas também não sabia o que poderia ser.

Até o mais sereno dos tuaregues estava inquieto aquela noite; os camelos ficaram ariscos e os cavalos empinavam sem parar; outra vez o vento do Saara se anunciava, e novamente ele era diferente, como se trouxesse em suas asas sinais de tempos obscuros.

CONTINUA...

**Referências:**

Desculpem por não ter colocado referências no cap anterior. O ritual de lavar os pés dos visitantes eu retirei do relato de um pesquisador que ficou um tempo no Saara, aproveitei o relato dele e transpus para os aventureiros. Minhas referências são basicamente da Internet (é simples, põe a palavra, por ex. tuaregue, no e um novo mundo se descortina!). Para quem quiser saber mais coisas sobre os tuaregues, estão aqui os sites:

**http:www.aguas.cnpm.embrapa.br/coracao/aguacrista3.htm**** _(Ritual de lavar os _**** - _Revista mundo e missão._**

Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	6. Duat 6

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**_Claudia_**

Oi! Bem , por enquanto acho que uma múmia assassina não vai aparecer, mas quem sabe né! Adoro quando vcs fazem sugestões e dão asas a minha louca imaginação! E uma coisa: quem é Dr. Pheebes?

**_Maga-Patalogica_**

Oi Cíntia! Mas é claro que vamos montar nossa convenção no Egito! Quem quiser, pode se inscrever tá! Continue acompanhando as aventuras dos nossos queridos exploradores! Um beijo!

**_Jess_**

Vc quase conseguiu dar um nó na minha cabeça sabia! Fabuloso como os leitores imaginam coisas que nem passam pela cabeça da gente; adoro isso! Corre pra ler que vc verá quais são as intenções do Imã.....mas quanto a lenda do sol.......mais tarde saberá!

**_Rosa_**

Como eu disse, adoro seus reviews, adoro quando vc comenta cada detalhe, cada parte em especial. estou esperando o meu exemplar de tuaregue, mas parece que o sistema de correios de lá não funciona muito bem, deveria ter pedido em sedex! A mensagem das mãos existe mesmo, aliás, tudo ali existe e quando não, eu aviso. Continue lendo e mandando seus comentários e, é claro, as críticas que sempre serão bem vindas.

**_Cris_**

Desculpa Cris, eu publiquei e esqueci de avisar, na verdade, esqueci de pedir pra minah relações públicas avisar! Mas que ótimo que seus reviews chegam de qualquer forma, vc sabe que eu adoro! também adoro lendas, coisas místicas e tudo que envolva fé!

**_Rafinha_**

Se depender de mim, vc vai ficar cada vez mais viciada em fics tá! Beijos!

**_Ninna_**

Como é bom encontrar gente que paga as dívidas de reviews! Adoro isso!

**_Towanda_**

Antes tarde do que nunca né! E não esqueça, continue lendo e dando os excelentes palpites que só contribuem para que esta fic melhore, mas não foi de propósito.

**_Parcival_**

Bem vindo seja vc quem for, embora eu tenha minhas suspeitas. Usando suas palavras, a mensagem que eu tiro do seu review é que vc é uma pessoa muito simpática, sensível e apesar de sua fic ser ox e ite, eu li e gostei muito; a estória tem tudo para ser um sucesso do ff. Quanto a ESPIAFO, não nos subestime, pois vc não imagina do que essas doidas são capazes! E mais, os olhos de Sauron foram traídos por sua segurança, distração e pela força de vontade de um pequeno ser. Um beijo, espero encontrar seus review mais vezes....verá os meus tb.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Na manhã seguinte, os exploradores acordaram com os corpos moídos, e com a sensação de que haviam acabado de deitar. Apesar do conforto das acomodações, a noite havia sido realmente complicada. Nas tendas havia bacias e jarras d'água onde eles puderam se lavar e em seguida os servos lhes trouxeram fartas bandejas a fim de que fizessem o desjejum.

É bem verdade que eles não estavam com muita fome, mas foram aconselhados a se alimentarem muito bem, pois um dia no deserto era muito duro e seria preciso que eles estivessem preparados para agüentar. Os aventureiros continuavam animados com a hospitalidade dos tuaregues, mas pela primeira vez, eles começaram a se questionar o porque daquilo tudo. Porque estranhos estariam sendo tão bem recebidos?

É bem verdade que eles não estavam em Londres ou em nenhuma grande cidade, onde se desconfia de tudo e todos e nenhum estranho é tão bem recebido assim, mas até ali as coisas pareciam estranhas demais. Após o café eles se encaminharam à tenda do Imã, mas foram impedidos de entrar pelos guardas que estavam na porta. Por mais que tentassem explicar que apenas queriam conversar com o sábio, isso de nada adiantava.

Os homens nada diziam, nem mesmo abalavam sua serena expressão, mas impediam a passagem, fato que acabou por irritar muito o valente lorde, que por pouco, e também pelo forte puxão que levou de Marguerite, não perdeu a estribeira e partiu pra cima deles. Todos ponderaram que não poderiam fazer isso depois de tão calorosa recepção. O lorde se acalmou e eles resolveram voltar para suas tendas e falar com algum dos servos: quem sabe, eles não poderiam ajudar.

No caminho de volta, o soturno homem que sempre acompanhava o Imã, apareceu de repente. Ele pediu que os cinco o seguissem e os levou a mais uma das tendas, onde se colocou à disposição para responder quaisquer perguntas que eles tivessem. Os aventureiros levaram um susto com a abordagem do misterioso homem: como ele poderia saber que eles tinham perguntas? Será que sabia até mesmo quais eram as suas perguntas?

A aparência do homem agora parecia um pouco mais leve que na noite anterior; a diferença era sutil, e por isso mesmo só foi notada pelas duas mulheres do grupo, que, como toda mulher, eram exímias observadoras. Os traços fortes de seu rosto, emoldurados pelos cachos negros que lhe caíam pelos ombros, tão negros quanto seus olhos, não passaram despercebidos para Verônica e Marguerite. As duas não fizeram comentários entre si, mas isso não impediu que os cuidadosos, para não dizer, ciumentos, Malone e Roxton percebessem que as duas mulheres nem piscavam, enquanto o homem falava.

Tentando desviar a atenção delas, sem sucesso, Roxton questionou o homem sobre o porque de não conseguirem falar com o Imã. O homem respondeu com total simplicidade que o sábio costumava levar muito tempo fazendo suas orações matinais e não poderia ser impedido de forma alguma. Era disso que dependia o equilíbrio espiritual da tribo, a proteção, a coragem e a sabedoria na hora devida. Após isso, nada os impediria da falar com ele.

Mas Malone não pôde esperar e preferiu ser mais direto; partiu para as perguntas mais importantes que precisavam fazer, cujas respostas poderiam conduzir para um caminho ou outro seus destinos. Ele, obviamente quis saber porque foram tão bem recebidos ali, se os tuaregues nem sabiam quem era eles, ao que o homem respondeu que era costume da tribo receber bem à todos que precisassem de ajuda, proteção ou mesmo um lugar para dormir ou comer.

É claro que os exploradores não ficaram satisfeitos e insistiram, mas o homem dava respostas evasivas, dava voltas, falava qualquer coisa, mas nunca o que os aventureiros queriam mesmo saber. Foi então que soou uma sineta e o homem, pela primeira vez esboçou um sorriso. Pronto! Foi só o que ele disse, e rapidamente se levantou e os conduziu novamente, mas desta vez de volta à tenda do sábio. Diante do soturno homem, os guardas saíram magicamente da frente da tenda, sem que ele precisasse proferir nenhuma palavra.

Mas antes que entrassem, para surpresa de todos, especialmente de um certo caçador, Marguerite parou e virou-se para o homem, encarando-o diretamente. Enquanto todos na tenda haviam bombardeado o homem com perguntas acerca dos misteriosos anfitriões tuaregues, a herdeira havia permanecido muda, mas agora estranhamente ela tinha uma pergunta.

Qual seria a pergunta, era o que martelava a mente de todos naqueles segundos que se passaram, mas ela era rápida no gatilho, direta em seus objetivos e assim que o homem assentiu com a cabeça, ela disparou: qual o seu nome? Perguntou ela, diante do perplexo Roxton, que rapidamente a arrastou para dentro da tenda do Imã, mas não antes que o homem respondesse: Ardeth, meu nome é Ardeth.

Passada a saia justa, todos entraram na tenda e se depararam com o Imã, serenamente sentado, com os olhos fechados. Challenger ficou meio confuso, pois se haviam mandado que entrassem é porque, supostamente ele já deveria ter acabado suas orações; mas não era isso que parecia. Na verdade, o homem parecia estar em estado de hipnose; sua respiração era quase imperceptível.

Mas isso não era verdade, ele estava bastante atento e desperto e logo esboçou um sorriso para os aventureiros e quis saber como havia sido a noite, e como estava sendo a manhã. Os cinco dispararam a falar, aliás como era de praxe sempre que alguém dava essa oportunidade. E logo emendaram com as perguntas que haviam feito à Ardeth, mas agora esperavam ansiosamente que as respostas fossem mais objetivas e esclarecedoras.

Não fosse o Imã absolutamente sereno, ele teria perdido a paciência com aquele alvoroço todo. Mas ele pacientemente foi explicando detalhe após detalhe. Do mesmo modo que Ardeth havia explicado, os tuaregues sempre recebem as pessoas que precisam de ajuda, mas eles tinham razão, no caso deles havia sido especial. Eles não estavam ali por acaso, na verdade, haviam sido guiados, pois ali encontrariam repostas, pelo menos em parte, para as misteriosas perguntas que haviam acumulado nessa jornada.

O Imã demonstrava saber cada vez mais sobre o que estava por trás da aparição dos exploradores e isso estava assustando a todos. Na verdade, quanto mais respostas recebiam, mais dúvidas tinham e mais apreensivos ficavam. Já haviam notado que o imã sabia mais coisas do que a razão podia explicar, mas tudo ainda era confuso em suas mentes. Depois de muitas ida e vindas, perguntas, respostas, dúvidas, confusões, finalmente começou a ficar claro para os exploradores que aquele era o primeiro ponto onde poderiam ter informações seguras sobre os vasos de Memptah, e isso só poderia ter sido providenciado pelos deuses com os quais haviam falado na pirâmide. O Imã confirmou o pensamento deles, ao afirmar sua missão de ajudar Memptah através dos aventureiros.

Bom, perguntas e mais perguntas não levariam a nada; eles precisavam agir e não teriam tanto tempo assim. Os deuses não haviam dado um prazo certo para achar os vasos, mas haviam sido bastante claros ao explicar que o tempo do faraó estava se esgotando, então quanto mais rápido agissem, mais chances ele teria de salvar sua alma. E foi aí que eles partiram para a questão principal, a que já deveriam ter feito há muito tempo. Onde poderiam começar a procurar os vasos?

O Imã pediu que eles se lembrassem de quando tudo começou, e perguntou se eles não haviam recebido qualquer sinal estranho. Todos disseram que não, mas o homem insistiu e pediu que vasculhassem suas lembranças, meticulosamente. Por mais que tentassem, eles não conseguiam lembrar de nada em especial; nada que fizesse com que o Imã mudasse a expressão e que as rugas de sua testa sumissem.

Foi Verônica quem deu a idéia de que reconstituíssem passo a passo, tudo o que havia acontecido até aquele momento e quem sabe, o homem poderia notar algum detalhe que eles tivessem deixado passar. E isso fizeram: contaram sobre o piquenique, o caminho para a praia, o misterioso gato, as ruínas, o portal que magicamente se refez, o aparecimento de todos na pirâmide. Falaram de tudo que viram lá dentro, da conversa com os deuses e por fim a jornada que haviam aceitado participar. Mas mesmo depois de tudo isso, a expressão do homem não havia mudado. Ele continuava pensativo e segurando o queixo com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra fazia gestos desconexos no ar.

É, parecia que as coisas haviam se complicado mais que o previsto, se é que alguma coisa naquela situação poderia ser prevista. O Imã não entendia, faltava alguma coisa, uma mínima, mas essencial peça capaz de solucionar aquele enigma e permitir que a tarefa fosse em frente. Estranho, era o que o sábio repetia sem parar.

Para Roxton, aquilo tudo parecia meio louco, pois se um sábio, ou melhor, um líder espiritual, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, como eles, pobres mortais, poderiam ser capazes de levar a tarefa adiante?

Challenger escarafunchava sua mente diligente, fazendo e refazendo o percurso que haviam percorrido, mas só lembrava o que todos já haviam dito antes. Assim como o Imã, ele sabia que havia um detalhe, mas o que? Parecia tão óbvio, mas ninguém conseguia descobrir e isso era o que mais lhe incomodava. Malone não se perdoava: como ele, um jornalista, poderia esquecer o detalhe mais importante? Ele se juntou à Verônica tentando lembrar, mas teve tanto êxito quanto os outros. Nenhum.

A herdeira bem que tentou ajudar o grupo, mas seus pensamentos, magneticamente, estavam sendo atraídos para outro lugar. De modo mais específico, para o fundo da tenda, onde Ardeth haviam se sentado e acompanhava silenciosamente a conversa entre o Imã e os exploradores. Que belo homem, pensava ela, perdida em seus devaneios femininos, e quase disse isso em alto e bom som, na hora em que Roxton, no auge do ciúme, sussurrando em seu ouvido, perguntou por quanto tempo ela ficaria perdida em seus mundo de sonhos.

Os sonhos! Gritou a herdeira e todos olharam atônitos para ela. Roxton ficou absolutamente sem graça, assim como todos, mas ela rapidamente se explicou: eles realmente haviam contado os acontecimentos desde que haviam deixado o Mundo Perdido e desembarcado no Egito, exceto por um detalhe: os sonhos. Foi com eles que tudo havia começado.

Ela então, contou que naquela manhã Malone havia acordado com a língua solta e cheio de estórias para contar, entre elas, o sonho que havia tido, um sonho cheio de detalhes estranhos, partes desconexas. Mas isso não era o mais importante! Todos na casa haviam tido sonhos estranhos, com elementos soltos, mais parecendo um carrossel de peças, mas uma coisa era comum à todos: os sonhos dos cinco amigos tinham como cenário o Egito.

Finalmente o Imã abriu sua expressão e a conversa voltou a fluir, e durou muito. Muito mesmo, pois ele pediu que um a um, todos contassem em detalhes seus sonhos, fazendo o possível para não esquecer de nada, e ouviu atentamente todos os relatos. Ao final das narrativas, ele já sabia o que fazer: para eles os sonhos eram muito claros. Eram indicações de vários lugares no Egito. Lugares para onde os aventureiros deveriam ir a fim de encontrar pistas sobre os vasos de Memptah, ou, com grande ajuda da sorte, poderiam encontrar os próprios vasos.

Os aventureiros sentiram um misto de alegria e apreensão, pois finalmente sabiam o que fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo, o medo do desconhecido era enorme, e eles nem sabiam o que ainda estava por vir. Curioso como sempre, Challenger ainda precisava de mais respostas e por isso, ele não hesitou em perguntar: se todos haviam sido mandados para o Egito juntos, porque os sonhos haviam sido diferentes? O Imã, que já esperava por isso, explicou que isso se devia ao caminho que cada um pegaria a partir de agora. Eles seguiriam por trilhas diferentes e somente ao final poderiam se reencontrar. Esta, definitivamente não foi uma boa notícia, mas já não havia como voltar atrás. Eles haviam dado a palavra e isso, para uma pessoa honrada, valia mais que qualquer contrato assinado.

O Imã explicou para cada um deles, o lugar para onde deveria ir: Verônica ficaria no **_Cairo_**, e nele deveria encontrar um vilarejo conhecido como a _Cidade dos mortos, _uma imensa necrópole onde os egípcios habitam por entre os túmulos antigos; Marguerite seguiria para **_Assuã_**, e dela para _Abu Simbel_, onde se encontra o templo de Ramsés II e o de sua mulher Nefretari. Para Challenger o destino seria **_Luxor_**, mais especificamente o Templo de Luxor, construído pelo faraó Amenófis III, sendo uma imponente estrutura nas margens do Nilo dedicada ao deus Amon. Caberia a Malone ir ao **_Sinai_**, lá encontrar a cidade de _Dendera_, e nela o Templo da Deusa Háthor, a personificação das forças benéficas do céu, depois de Isis, é a mais venerada das deusas, protetora da necrópole de Tebas, que sai da falésia para acolher os mortos e velar os túmulos.

E eu? Certamente seria a pergunta de Roxton, caso ele tivesse tido tempo para isso. Mas antes mesmo que ele se pronunciasse, o Imã dirigiu-se a ele e perguntou se em seu sonho não havia aparecido um homem, o que o caçador confirmou com a cabeça. Este homem era o próprio Ardeth, de modo que a tarefa de Roxton era, talvez mais delicada do que a dos demais, pois apesar de não estar sozinho, já que ele deveria partir com Ardeth, ele não caçaria coisas, mas sim alguém. O caminho de Roxton seria indicado pelo tuaregue.

Destinos apresentados, só restava por o pé na estrada, ou melhor dizendo, na areia. O destino era incerto, aberto, amedrontador e por todos esses motivos, fascinante. Os aventureiros, tão acostumados a embarcar em aventuras em grupo, desta vez, estariam por conta própria, dependeriam apenas de si mesmos. De sua coragem, astúcia, sabedoria e calma, pois paciência é lei no deserto. Paciência e cautela para enfrentar a certeza de que _"há mistérios que somente as areias do deserto conhecem"_.

CONTINUA....

**Observações:**

_As cidades, monumentos e templos aqui citados serão apresentados em mais detalhes nos capítulos seguintes._

_ Esta frase foi uma contribuição de querida leitora Cíntia em uma produtiva conversa sobre cinema, atores, Egito, enfim, de tudo um pouco, no MSN. Thanks Cíntia!_

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	7. Duat 7

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Cris**

_Eu adoro coisas que envolvam mistério, daí minhas fics malucas, onde tudo, ou quase tudo pode acontecer! Realmente, houve inspiração para falar do tuaregue, mas nem pensem que eu vou deixar a Margie avançar para cima dele! Nada disso! Bondade de escritora tem limite!_

**Parcival**

_Não sei se Roxton gostou muito de ir com Ardeth, mas vc tem razão em parte: pelo menos Margie estaria longe do cara! Quanto ao exemplo de sauron, não se preocupe, eu entendi....mas o camarote pode não ser um bom lugar, afinal, o que vc faria se ele fosse invadido? Ah, outra coisa: a verdade está lá fora...._

**kakau**

_O porque de Roxton Ardeth, vc vai sair se continuar lendo, neste cap mesmo e a seguir tb._

**Claudia**

_E vc acha que eu ia deixar o pobre Ardeth nas mãos da Margie? Sozinho? Jamais! Sem contar que ela ia esquecer da missão rapidinho...._

**Jess**

_Continua sentadinha aí acompanhando as aventuras de nossos amados aventureiros. Agora será cada um por si e Osíris por todos! Vamos ver no que dá!_

**Aline** (fã de Duat)

_Salva os caps sim, mas eu pretendo no fim da fi, fazer o mesmo que fiz com a fic dos deuses: mandar um cap especial de curiosidades! Tem coisas muitoooooo boas e interessantes que não dá pra encaixar, mas o que der, garanto que ponho._

**Rafinha**

_E vc virou uma leitora fidelíssima né!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Onde vc entra? Como?! A idéia do sonho foi sua! Mas o enredo daqui por diante já são outros 500, porque nem eu sei (pra variar....). Não oferece ajuda que eu abuso viu!_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Pela segunda vez nesta jornada, os exploradores estavam dispostos a se lançar no escuro, com todas as implicações que isso pudesse ter. Quando saíram da pirâmide, receberam pingentes de Khepra para sua proteção dos perigos visíveis e principalmente, invisíveis; pelo menos tinha servido até agora para que achassem pessoas de bom coração. Mas, e agora? O que teriam pela frente, sozinhos? Eles lembraram das palavras dos deuses e de tudo que estava em jogo, e mais uma vez não foi possível voltar atrás; o medo crescia a cada informação, a cada novidade. E a ansiedade vinha em igual proporção.

O destino de Memptah dependeria da determinação, persistência, astúcia e rapidez de cada um dos aventureiros. Por isso não haveria tempo para mais delongas; eles deveriam se apressar e fazer o que deveria ser feito. Rápido. O Imã fez questão de lembrar algo que deveria estar sempre claro em suas mentes: o destino de cada um deles e o de Memptah agora eram uma só coisa. E seria assim para o bem ou para o mal, incluindo uma possível maldição. Seus corações disparavam cada vez que lembravam isso.

Para Challenger, Marguerite, Verônica e Malone o Imã deu as mesmas instruções: deveriam ficar com os olhos bem abertos e não ignorar nada que aparecesse em sua frente. Qualquer coisa, por mais que parecesse insignificante, poderia servir de pista para encontrar os vasos. Além disso, deveriam manter sempre a calma, pois, muitas vezes, as respostas estão bem à frente, claras como a água, mas mesmo assim não somos capazes de ver.

Mas a dúvida que pairava no ar era: ao encontrar os vasos, (sim, porque ninguém duvidava de que eles iriam encontrar), como se reuniriam novamente? O que deveriam fazer? Bem, segundo o Imã, isso eles descobririam no momento em que encontrassem as peças, pois nem ele sabia o que viria daí por diante.

Após uma melancólica despedida, todos partiram, cada um na direção de seus destinos, com os olhos marejados e um incontrolável frio na barriga. Roxton permaneceu ainda, pois Ardeth sinalizou que o Imã desejava falar com eles. A cara do caçador não era das melhores, afinal, não precisava ser muito inteligente ou observador para perceber o interesse indisfarçável de sua lady pelo tuaregue. Mas aos poucos ele foi deixando isso de lado, afinal, a missão diante deles era infinitamente maior e portanto, ele não poderia perder sua concentração com questões do coração. Leia-se: ciúme.

Vcs acreditaram nisso? Pois não deveriam! O lorde continuava se mordendo de raiva ao ver sua dama se jogando, literalmente, para o _"lobo solitário do deserto"_. Era assim que ele intimamente denominava Ardeth. Mas ele estava fazendo das tripas coração para disfarçar isso, embora sem sucesso. Entretanto os dois eram homens vividos e sensatos e isso poderia se resolver no futuro.

Como eu havia dito, Verônica foi mandada para o **_Cairo_**. A jovem da selva acostumada com os perigos do dia a dia na selva, via-se agora no berço da civilização, a cidade guardiã de mais de dois mil anos de presença árabe, cristã, copta e judia. É claro que cada cidade tem seus encantos, mistérios e peculiaridades, mas o Cairo tinha algo mais, algo que a tornava um lugar quase mágico, onde os visitantes a habitantes partilhavam de um estranho sentimento ao andar pelas vielas e becos da cidade.

O mercado do Cairo, que ficava no centro da cidade, era uma visão magnífica. Havia de tudo por ali, desde mercadorias de toda espécie, até pessoas de todo tipo, mais ou menos abastadas, mais ou menos confiáveis. Os cheiros e as cores que só se encontram no Oriente enchiam os olhos e narinas e inebriavam a jovem quase completamente. Foi preciso um enorme esforço para que ela não se perdesse naquele universo quase mágico. Encantador.

Novamente consciente e com a objetividade que lhe era peculiar, ela continuou seu caminho, pois sua missão estava um pouco além dali. Sua passagem pela cidade foi quase meteórica, mas nem por isso menos intensa. Deixando "a cidade triunfante", ela partiu para um vilarejo chamado **_"Cidade dos mortos"_**. Assim como o Cairo, o lugar era quente e úmido e nessa época sopravam ventos quentes e poeiras do deserto. Isso complicava muito as coisas, até a respiração ficava difícil, embora no verão, pudesse ser um pouco pior: o lugar se tornava um autêntico "forno", com temperaturas que subiam facilmente aos 35 e 38 graus centígrados.

A cidade dos mortos era um lugar onde os vivos habitavam por entre os túmulos dos mortos, e faziam isso com muita tranqüilidade. Por mais superstição que os egípcios tivessem em relação à morte, isso não se relacionava a nenhum tipo de medo de almas, pelo menos não das que partiam em paz. Verônica tentou falar com algumas pessoas, mas apenas conseguia acenos ou cumprimentos modestos, como era de se esperar em um vilarejo. Havia um pequeno mercado, ínfimo se comparado ao do Cairo, mas certamente, pensou ela, mercadores devem falar um pouco mais. E foi assim que ela conheceu um simpático senhor, vendedor de especiarias, que conhecia muita coisa sobre o Egito Antigo, e, principalmente sobre os caminhos da cidade dos mortos.

A voluntariosa herdeira seguiu para **_Assuã_**, mas, assim como Verônica, teve que caminhar um pouco mais até chegar a _**Abu Simbel**. _Pode-se dizer que o destino recebido pela herdeira foi um presente, pois ela, que já conhecia a cidade do Cairo, nunca havia tido a oportunidade de visitar o templo de Ramsés II e o de sua mulher Nefertari. Na verdade, em Abu Simbel havia dois templos: o menor deles, o "feminino", era dedicado à rainha Nefertari, a esposa talvez favorita do faraó Ramsés II o Grande, que o construiu. Já o maior templo, o "masculino", era consagrado aos deuses do Sol Amon-Ra e Ra-Horakhte e apenas foi terminado por Ramsés II; ele havia sido iniciado por Seti I, seu pai.

Este masculino referia-se exatamente ao templo onde a herdeira estava; em sua fachada havia quatro imensas estátuas de vinte metros de altura que representam Ramsés II em seu trono. Junto a seus pés aparecem figuras, bem menores, das pessoas de sua família. Na parte interna, as três salas, com suas colunas, são decoradas com relevos sobre a história egípcia. Em termos de astúcia e inventividade, os egípcios eram imbatíveis: o templo fora construído de tal maneira que, em certos dias do ano, os primeiros raios do sol alcançavam as três naves sucessivas e iam até a câmara mais profunda.

É fato notório que os monumentos egípcios exercem fascinação sobre todos que põem seus olhos neles, não só pela delicadeza e riqueza de detalhes com que são feitos, mas pela suntuosidade. Em geral, são estruturas gigantescas e que parecem querer mostrar ao homem o quanto ele é uma ínfima parte do universo, uma pequena peça diante da magnitude dos deuses e dos mistérios que existem entre o céu e terra. E este diante do qual ela estava não era diferente: as edificações gigantescas, escavadas em arenito friável eram realmente incríveis.

Se os outros aventureiros estivessem a seu lado, provavelmente ela tentaria disfarçar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar no momento em que ela se encontrou diante do templo. Mas estar sozinho tem essa vantagem, você está livre para ser você mesmo, com suas fraquezas inconfessas e as emoções que explodem quando menos se espera. Recomposta do impacto inicial, ela começou a subir as escadarias que levavam a entrada do templo. Não parecia haver ninguém lá, apenas as estátuas e monumentos que brotavam de todas as partes. Mas a sensação de estar sendo observada era muito forte, e se tornava cada vez maior na medida em que ela adentrava o templo. E essa não necessariamente era uma presença humana.

Para Challenger o destino seria **_Luxor_**, outra imponente cidade do Egito, onde ele pode encontrar outro templo, construído pelo faraó Amenófis III. O renovado esplendor que os faraós tebanos do novo império conferiram à civilização egípcia teve sua expressão máxima nos conjuntos arquitetônicos de caráter religioso, entre eles Karnak e Lúxor. A cidade de Lúxor, em árabe al-Uqsur, quer dizer "os palácios" ou "os fortes" localiza-se às margens do alto Nilo, onde na antiguidade se encontrava a cidade de Tebas, capital do Egito durante o novo império.

Os templos de Karnak e Lúxor, em Tebas, foram dedicados ao deus Amon. Na margem leste do rio estão as ruínas de um dos maiores templos do mundo o templo de Amon, também chamado de Ope ou Ipet ("o harém de Amon"), unido ao de Karnak por uma avenida de esfinges. O templo original consistia em um grande peristilo _(pátio com colunas)_ e um complexo de salões e quartos. O pátio é rodeado, em três lados, por uma dupla fila de colunas, com fustes em forma de hastes de papiro e capitel em forma do botão da flor. No extremo norte, havia sido projetada uma entrada monumental com muralhas oblíquas, mas em seu lugar se acrescentou a mais impressionante parte do templo, uma majestosa fileira de 14 colunas em forma de papiro.

Talvez se destinassem à nave central de uma sala de colunas semelhante à de Karnak, cujas naves laterais não chegaram a ser construídas. Ramsés II acrescentou um pátio externo, decorado com estátuas colossais entre uma dupla fileira de colunas e uma grandiosa porta triunfal de acesso ao templo, decorada com relevos. Diante dela erguia-se um par de obeliscos.

Diante de tão colossal construção, nem mesmo o cientista pode conter sua emoção. saber que pessoas, milênios antes dele, haviam tocado aquelas paredes, aqueles rostos esculpidos na pedra, aqueles obeliscos suntuosos. Quantas vidas haviam passado por ali, quantas histórias, quantas lendas, quanto conhecimento foi necessário para construir uma civilização que acabou por se tornar eterna em nossas mentes, corações e sonhos. Challenger adentrou o templo, percorreu seus corredores e inevitavelmente mergulhou na magia egípcia. Ele sentia uma força, uma energia emanando daquele lugar. Será que algum dos vasos de Memptah estaria por perto?

E o curioso Malone? Bem, ele foi mandado ao **_Sinai_**, para lá encontrar a cidade de **_Dendera_**, e nela o Templo da Deusa Háthor, uma das deusas mais veneradas do panteão egípcio. Segundo a Bíblia, Deus entregou as tábuas da Lei a Moisés no cimo do monte Sinai, na península de mesmo nome. A palavra Sinai deriva provavelmente do culto a _Sin_, deus da Lua, uma das mais antigas divindades do Oriente Médio. Esta península situa-se na extremidade nordeste do território egípcio e divide-se em duas regiões principais: uma zona montanhosa no sul, e um amplo planalto, no norte.

A região para a qual Malone foi enviado era bastante árida: superfície do solo é bastante degradada pela ocorrência de dunas de areia e uédis (rios intermitentes) e a salinização, embora a região apresente também depósitos aluviais e lacustres. A vegetação é escassa e, em sua maior parte, efêmera, de modo que poucos animais habitam a região, entre os quais ouriços, gazelas, leopardos, chacais, lebres, falcões e águias.

O jornalista teve que andar bastante e praticamente sozinho, pois habitantes ali são escassos: são nômades, principalmente pastores beduínos, não muito afeitos à conversa. talvez mais do que antes, o jornalista percebeu que sus tarefa seria realmente solitária; deveria contar apenas com ele mesmo, sua intuição como guia, a fim de achar algum dos vasos de Memptah. Apesar desse pessimismo inicial, Malone percebeu que , algumas vezes, a ajuda vem de onde menos se espera.

No meio dos beduínos, havia um que gostava de conversar. E muito. Foi ele quem deu as pistas certeiras para que o jornalista chegasse ao procurado templo e começasse de fato sua busca. Posso dizer que, ao chegar ao templo, depois de mais uma boa caminhada, ele teve uma sensação muito parecida com a de Marguerite, afinal, ele também estava entrando em um lugar sagrado. Para o jornalista, imaginar que parte de uma história milenar estava ali, diante de seus olhos era fascinante. Não fosse a pressa e a preocupação que assolavam sua mente, ele, com certeza, se perderia naquele livro de histórias a céu aberto. Era preciso não perder o foco de suas busca e começar rápido, pois ele ainda precisaria enfrentar toda aquela aridez novamente.

Enquanto isso, na aldeia o Imã se dirigiu então à Roxton e Ardeth. A eles caberia uma parte muito delicada da missão: enquanto os outros deveriam encontrar os vasos, caberia a eles encontrar o responsável pelo sumiço dos objetos. De nada adiantaria resolver apenas a questão dos vasos, se o malfeitor continuasse impune. Ele, com certeza não pararia sua perseguição por aí. Roxton não entendeu muito bem, afinal, os deuses haviam dito que o perseguidor de Memptah era Suthameh, e este havia morrido muito tempo depois do faraó, ou seja, como poderiam capturar alguém morto?

E foi aí que ele começou a ter uma clara noção do que estava acontecendo. Seu raciocínio era perfeito: Suthameh havia morrido, mas os deuses também haviam mencionado que ele havia sido condenado ao inferno egípcio....e havia escapado. Um coração tão cheio de ressentimento só poderia se bandear para o lado de sentimentos e ações obscuras, de modo que Suthameh acabou por se envolver com forças malignas e voltou, misteriosamente à vida na terra.

De que modo? Vida após vida, a alma atormentada de Suthameh assumiu vários corpos, várias personalidades, a cada vida ele foi alguém diferente fisicamente, mas na essência o mesmo invejoso desejando prejudicar _ad eternum_ o faraó Memptah. Na presente vida, ele continuava com seu desejo de vingança, mesmo que esta fosse vazia, infundada, e também já havia se apresentado aos exploradores, mesmo que eles não pudessem tê-lo reconhecido. Lembram do mercador?

O Imã sabia quem ele era, e qual era o seu interesse em se aproximar da tribo: ele queria ver quem seriam os novos "ajudantes" de Memptah, a fim de prepara sua estratégia e levá-los a falhar, assim como ele fez com tantos outros antes. Ardeth não tinha certeza, mas pressentia, pelas histórias que conhecia, pelo comportamento suspeito do homem e principalmente, pelo desconforto que sentia cada vez que estava perto dele.

Após ouvir aquilo, o caçador ficou perplexo, e quis saber o porque do sábio não ter dito aos outros. Não será melhor que conhecessem seu inimigo? _"Ainda não era chegada a hora"_, foi só o que o Imã disse. Assim como os outros tinham pressa, Ardeth e Roxton também deveriam se apressar. Deveriam encontrar o homem e levá-lo até a Grande Pirâmide de Queóps, onde o ritual de partida de Memptah poderia se cumprir. Mas até lá, muita água ainda rolaria por debaixo dessa ponte.

E lá se foram os dois, cavalgando deserto adentro. Vcs devem estar se perguntando: mas porque todos os aventureiros foram sozinhos e Roxton foi com Ardeth? Ele não seria capaz de cumprir a tarefa sozinho? Não é nada disso, pois vcs, mais que eu, sabem o quanto o lorde é corajoso e capaz, mas a tarefa aqui tinha muitas nuances especiais, entre elas o caráter sobrenatural.

É de se imaginar que alguém que é capaz de fugir do inferno, se aliar com o mal e reencarnar inúmeras vezes só para cumprir uma vingança absurda, deve, no mínimo, ser muito astuta. Então, quem melhor para pegá-lo do que um profundo conhecedor do Egito, não só geograficamente falando, mas também em seus mistérios mais surpreendentes juntamente com um exímio caçador?

Para sorte de Roxton e Ardeth, ambos seriam guiados não só por seus próprios olhos, mas também por uma ajuda extra. Assim, como um gavião seguia o mercador por onde quer que ele fosse, os dois homens também tinham como guia a sagacidade das aves de rapina: um falcão, que rasgava os céus, indicando o caminho a seguir. As palavras do Imã haviam sido claras: _Hórus, o deus falcão, vai ajudá-los. Sigam o facão, ele trará bons ventos da proteção e segurança em suas asas, aonde ele for vocês podem ir, quando ele faltar, todo cuidado será pouco. _

Se dependesse de proteção divina, eles poderiam ficar tranqüilos, enfim, a seu favor eles havia os preciosos olhos de Hórus.

CONTINUA....

**_Informações adicionai::_**

**_Amenhotep III (séc. XV-séc. XIV a.C.):_** _Faraó egípcio de 1390 a 1353 a.C., também chamado Amenófis III. Favoreceu as artes e levou o país a um período de paz e prosperidade._

_**Copta: **Língua dos coptas, antigos habitantes do Egito, falado até o século XVI. Subsiste como língua litúrgica dos cristãos monofisistas egípcios._

_**Hórus: **Deus da mitologia egípcia. Filho de Ísis e Osíris, representado em geral com corpo de homem e cabeça de falcão. Escondido pela mãe até que ficasse adulto e pudesse vingar a morte do pai._

**_Ramsés II_: **_O reinado de Ramsés II, representado em colossais estátuas por todo o Egito, foi o segundo em duração na história do país e marcou o último período de apogeu do poder imperial egípcio. Os nove faraós da XX dinastia adotaram seu nome. Terceiro faraó da XIX dinastia egípcia, Ramsés II o Grande chegou ao poder em 1304 a.C., conduzido por seu pai, Seti I, a quem acompanhara desde criança nas batalhas contra os hititas da Anatólia. Apenas no décimo ano de seu reinado conseguiu vencer as defesas hititas e capturar Katna e Tunip. Era, no entanto, impossível manter territórios conquistados tão longe da base egípcia e em 1283 a.C., após 16 anos de hostilidades, foi concluído um tratado de paz. Em 1270, Ramsés casou-se com uma princesa hitita. Uma das medidas da prosperidade do Egito é a quantidade de templos que cada faraó pôde construir em sua época e, sob esse ponto de vista, o reinado de Ramsés II foi o mais notável da história egípcia, independentemente de sua longa duração. Das grandes construções que realizou, são conhecidos seis templos na Núbia, dois deles escavados na rocha, em Abu Simbel, com quatro estátuas colossais do rei. A leste do delta do Nilo, Ramsés II fundou a cidade de Pi-Ramesse ("casa de Ramsés"), famosa por sua beleza e localizada de forma a facilitar as campanhas na Ásia. Em Tebas, concluiu o templo funerário de seu pai e construiu outro para si mesmo, atualmente conhecido como Ramesseum. Ramsés II morreu em 1237 a.C._

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	8. Duat 8

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Maga-Patalogica **

_Olá! É claro que eu ia colocar sua frase e quando tiver mais pode mandar! Tenho certeza que Roxton e Ardeth formarão uma bela dupla e espero que vcs gostem. Quanto ao filme, assisti sim, sugando cada cena, e serviu de inspiração para escrever mais, já que agora estou com a imagem de meu tuaregue bastante vívida. No Retorno da múmia ele está muito melhor que na múmia....ai, ai. Quanto aos nomes NERTARI e NEFERTITI, preciso fazer um esclarecimento que na verdade deveria ter feito no cap anterior, vc tem razão. A rainha Nefertiti foi mulher do faraó Akhenaton, enquanto a rainha Nefertari foi mulher do faraó Ramsés II; portanto elas são duas mulheres diferentes, que inclusive viveram em tempos bem distantes. Pode deixar que suas sugestões estão anotadas e com certeza, colocaria pelo menos alguma delas na fic. Pode e deve, palpitar á vontade!_

**Jess**

_Oi! É importante lembrar que muitos detalhes eu caço nos sites, mas sempre dou minha pitadinha, né. Além disso, vejo umas fotos maravilhosas em alguns sites que sempre inspiram as cenas; fico imaginando o que eu sentiria se estivesse lá. O choro de Marguerite foi em grande parte meu....se eu me arrepio e não seguro as lágrimas em documentários do Egito, imagina ao vivo. No dia em que eu for, conto pra vcs._

**Aline Krux**

_O falcão transpirando virilidade me levou às gargalhadas! Vc é hilária! E quem disse que eu quero controlar minhas leitoras! Quero que sejam absolutamente livres, como diz o fanfiction "free your mind"! Portanto podem imaginar, pedir, sugerir, contanto que leiam e deixem review sempre!_

**kakau**

_Se o próximo estará irresistível eu não sei, mas a intenção é esta! Divirta-se!_

**Cris**

_Entendeu agora porque eu disse que Nay e Phoenix são muito diferentes! Phoenix é meu lado mais louco, criativo, livre, digamos assim. Ela engrena e vai, muito menos tímida que eu, na verdade, as vezes tenho que segurar suas idéias loucas para conseguir realizar pelo menos parte delas. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu adoro a Casa da Árvore; foi ela quem me apresentou à Phoenix, que estava aqui, escondida em algum canto. Como eu disse antes, o choro de Margie foi tb meu, porque o Egito é um sonho bem antigo, mas que eu tenho uma profunda esperança de que um dia se realize. Nesse dia, sei que vou tirar foto até da areia e chorar de emoção a cada passo. já imaginou pisar no museu do Cairo? No vale dos reis? Tocar em Quéops? Vamos montar uma excursão, já avisei, quem quiser se inscreva logo!_

**Rafinha**

_Para saber o que vai acontecer com eles só há um jeito: corre pra ler!_

**Jessy**

_Vc não está louca não, deve ser a mesma vontade que eu tenho de conhecer o Egito, às vezes me pego imaginando, sonhando, planejando a viagem...Quanto a deusa Maat....aguarde, ainda tem muita água pra rolar debaixo da ponte...._

_PS1: Ardeth não pode ser seu....é meu!_

_Ps2: Vai ter reencarnação....de quem? Surpresa...._

_Ps3: Eu pretendo ler essa série, deixa a grana folgar para comprar todos!_

**_Olá queridos leitores, ou melhor dizendo, leitoras, afinal, só mulheres deixam review! Foi muito bom conhecer todos vcs em 2004 e descobrir este novo vício que é escrever (acho que vai ser difícil parar!), espero que em 2005 possamos nos tornar mais amigos ainda e dividir nossas loucas e ternas idéias que são terreno fértil para as fics. Em 2005 vcs ainda vão aturar Duat por algum tempo! Obrigada por todos os elogios carinhosos, por todos as críticas construtivas e todas as contribuições generosas. Que o ano novo traga muita paz, saúde, alegria, sorte e tudo mais que vcs desejarem! Que as esperanças sejam renovadas, os sonhos possam ser realizados e as alegrias compartilhadas. Um beijo a todos! Feliz 2005!_**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

E assim, as coisas continuavam acontecendo simultaneamente: cada um dos exploradores continuava em sua jornada, usando o que havia de melhor em suas mentes para encontrar os tão desejados vasos. Entretanto o calor do deserto havia abatido muito a todos; eles estavam literalmente exaustos.

Independente do local onde estavam, o calor era intenso, dificultando a respiração e a poeira estava quase sufocando os pobres, porém determinados, aventureiros. A situação não estava pior, pois haviam sido instruídos a permanecer com as roupas que haviam recebido na aldeia tuaregue, ou seja, vestes tipicamente dos povos do deserto.

No início do caminho pelo deserto, Ardeth e Roxton quase não trocaram uma palavra. Se o tuaregue era calado, Roxton não era assim, mas não tinha a menor vontade de conversar com aquele estranho. E assim eles iam seguindo o caminho, até que foram surpreendidos por uma estranha mudança no vento, que rapidamente foi interpretada por Ardeth como o indício de uma tempestade de areia. E das brabas!

No deserto, no meio do nada, não havia onde se esconder de modo que eles apenas desceram dos cavalos e tentaram não se afastar um do outro. Nesse momento, Roxton entendeu o porquê de todo homem do deserto sempre ter um turbante, um lenço ou coisa do tipo. Eles eram muito úteis nesse tipo de situação. Quanto a poeira se aquietou, eles retomaram o caminho, agora a pé, guiando os cavalos a fim de não se perder. As botas que usavam também se mostraram de grande utilidade, pois no caminho cruzaram com muitos escorpiões, de tamanho jamais visto pelo caçador, mas muito familiares ao tuaregue.

Foi também nessa ocasião, que Ardeth começou a marcar pontos a seu favor. Enquanto caminhavam, ambos foram surpreendidos por uma agitação incomum dos cavalos, que tamanha a violência dos movimentos, acabaram por se soltar e fugir em disparada. Eles não entenderam a princípio, apesar de Ardeth ter suspeitado de cobras. Roxton olhou ao redor, mas nada vendo julgou que o tuaregue não fosse tão experiente guia assim. Por esse motivo, começou a fazer piadinhas provocativas. Uma expressão clara de ciúmes.

Ele quase perdeu o fôlego quando viu uma adaga sendo atirada em sua direção, mas especificamente em seu pé. Ironizou a péssima pontaria do tuaregue e partiria para cima do homem, se antes não tivesse visto o que realmente havia acontecido: a adaga estava cravada em uma serpente, prestes a subir em sua bota e dar-lhe o bote fatal. Ele provavelmente morreria antes de pedir ajuda. Completamente sem graça, ele pediu desculpas, mas o tuaregue não se importou com isso. Nada parecia abalá-lo, a não ser a procura por seu falcão, que há tempos estava fora de seu campo de visão.

**Enquanto isso...**

Verônica puxou conversa com o vendedor, de início fingindo interesse em suas mercadorias, mas depois, falando sobre amenidades durante certo tempo, pensando na melhor maneira de perguntar o que de fato queria saber, mas sem dar nenhuma pista para ele, afinal, não sabia em quem poderia confiar. Ela começou a sondá-lo a respeito de lendas e contos antigos, mistérios e maldições, mas, por mais que tentasse disfarçar seu interesse, o homem sabia que havia algo de estranho naquela conversa.

Por mais que a jovem estivesse usando vestes como as das mulheres da região, não era difícil perceber que ela não era dali: sua pele, apesar de queimada do sol do plateau, era muito mais clara que a do povo do deserto. Além disso, seus olhos claros e seu jeito decidido e impulsivo não eram comuns nas mulheres daquela região.

É bem verdade que ela poderia dar muito mais bandeira: imaginem só, se ela transitasse pelas areias com os trajes que desfilava no plateau, com aquelas mínimas tiras de couro que ela costumava chamar de roupa? Seria um escândalo, e em pouco tempo todo o Egito já saberia da jovem loira vestida em pedaços de couro. Quantos camelos não dariam por ela!

Mas voltando à conversa, aparentemente despretensiosa, entre ela e o vendedor, mesmo sem saber bem o que ela queria, ele sentiu que era sério, e que ela tinha pressa, pois cada vez que ele começava uma lenda, ela logo o apressava e mudava de assunto, como se quisesse ouvir algo específico. Ele quis saber porque ela estava na cidade dos mortos, afinal, no Cairo havia muito mais chances de saber da história egípcia que naquela aldeia. Ela pensava em uma resposta adequada, quando o homem disse que era hora de fechar a banca no mercado, pois tinha outro trabalho a fazer.

Caso ela quisesse, poderia acompanhá-lo. Seguindo a máxima de que: _"para quem está na perdição, qualquer caminho é salvação"_, ela foi, e esta foi a decisão mais acertada que poderia tomar. O homem, depois de fechar sua banca, ia para o cemitério, onde estava encarregado de limpar os túmulos e cuidar da sua conservação. E foi ali, entre uma conversa e outra, caminhando entre os túmulos, que a jovem tornou-se bastante instruída nos mistérios egípcios, e chegou até a imaginar como Malone gostaria de ouvir tudo aquilo.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e continuou ouvindo o homem falar, mas pouco a pouco as palavras dele iam ficando cada vez mais longe, enquanto ela se perdia naquele mar de nomes e dedicatórias escritos em egípcio e que ela nada entendia. Mesmo assim achava os símbolos bonitos, aquela escrita estranha, em forma de desenhos era mesmo fascinante e ela não resistiu em tocá-las. Nesse momento, ao tocar um dos símbolos com mais força, um estalo foi ouvido e em seguida um ranger.

A placa de pedra se moveu e deixo dela surgiu outra, com outros símbolos cravados. Verônica achou estranho e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver que o homem estava boquiaberto. Ele leu a inscrição, na verdade, quase balbuciou, tamanho o seu abalo: _Suthameh, conselheiro do faraó. _É difícil dizer quem ficou mais abalado, se Verônica ou o homem.

Mas enquanto o homem saiu em disparada, balançando a cabeça e falando sem parar em egípcio, a loira arrastou, com extrema dificuldade a tampa do túmulo e ao abri-lo, constatou que não havia corpo, mas algo muito mais precioso e que fez seus olhos faiscarem: **_IMSET_**, o vaso com tampa em forma de cabeça humana, onde havia sido depositado o fígado de Memptah. Tarefa cumprida, pelo menos para ela. Imediatamente um nevoeiro se formou, e de dentro dele saiu um homem, cujo semblante ela já conhecia: era _**Osíris,** _pronto para levá-la e ao vaso ao local devido. A grande pirâmide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marguerite andou por entre as colunas do templo a fim de dar uma olhada geral no local. A sensação de ter olhos em cima de si ainda persistia. Vez por outra ela virava-se de repente para surpreender alguém, mas não via nada, apenas aquele silêncio absolutamente desconfortável. Todo o lugar estava cheio de cártulas com inscrições; uma língua estranha que ela se esforçava para ler, mas sem sucesso. Ela não entendia: se era capaz de ler e se comunicar em qualquer língua, porque esta, em especial, ela não estava conseguindo?

Isso já havia perturbado a herdeira no portal, ainda no plateau, e agora mais ainda, pois algo lhe dizia que naquelas paredes ela poderia encontrar alguma preciosa pista. Andou por todos os lados, viu todas as estátuas, todos os desenhos nas paredes, mas nada achou, que dirá algum vaso canopo. Decidiu então, que iria se concentrar naquelas inscrições e quem sabe algo pudesse fazer sentido. E assim ela fez. Esforçou-se muito, mas já estava com dor de cabeça de tanto olhar e reolhar as paredes sem nenhum progresso.

Quando já estava a um passo de se desesperar, sentada, com a cabeça baixa, abraçando os joelhos e sentindo-se vulnerável como nunca havia se sentido antes, palavras começaram se formar em sua mente, como se ela as ouvisse, dentro de sua mente. Como uma psicografia, onde as frases são jogadas e é preciso que vc as capture antes que sumam repentinamente, do mesmo modo que aparecem, Marguerite começou a rabiscar no chão de terra batida, e fazia isso automaticamente, sem pensar no que fazia. Apenas fazia. Ao final, levantou-se e olhou o que havia feito e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que era uma espécie de mapa, na verdade um guia. Como já havia olhado minuciosamente o templo, ela reconheceu que o guia era de lá.

Deu uma última olhada no guia que inconscientemente havia feito, e valendo-se de sua memória fotográfica seguiu sua indicação. Andou bastante, por entre corredores estreitos e desviando-se de salas sem saída até chegar à câmara mais profunda. Neste exato momento, percebeu que os raios de sol ainda inundavam a sala e iluminavam um ponto em especial. Nele, ao acionar uma alavanca, uma pequena cavidade se abriu e a herdeira pode ver o que tanto ansiava: **_HAPI_: **o vaso com cabeça de babuíno, onde estavam os pulmões de Memptah.

Marguerite agarrou-se a ele como se fosse a sua própria vida, e realmente era e não sabia o que fazer até que viu que alguém se aproximava. Finalmente ela iria conhecer os olhos que desde sua chegada, repousavam nela: _**Thot**, _o deus com cabeça de babuíno, o _"Mestre das palavras divinas"_, divindade à qual era atribuída a revelação ao homem de quase todas as disciplinas intelectuais, a escrita, a aritmética, as ciências em geral e a magia. Suavemente ele tocou as mãos da herdeira, tranqüilizando-a e a transportou para a grande pirâmide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se Marguerite não havia conseguido ler as inscrições que dirá ele, mas isso não foi suficiente para que Challenger perdesse o interesse em entender aquele intrincado código. Depois de dedicar um bom tempo a análise dos símbolos ele percebeu que havia algo familiar, ele definitivamente reconhecia algo no meio daquele caos de símbolos. Challenger era um homem curioso, e não foi à toa que havia se tornado um cientista, e dos bons. Por isso, sabia um pouquinho de cada coisa; foi isso que o fez reconhecer que havia uma lógica matemática e geométrica naquelas inscrições.

A partir de uma série de cálculos e análises complexas que só ele poderia explicar, e eu jamais me atreveria, Challenger chegou a um número, e imediatamente uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. Era exatamente o ano em que os deuses haviam mencionado que Memptah havia morrido. Mas para que isso serviria?

Bem, ele olhou por todo o templo novamente, mas nada encontrou. Resolveu sair e tomar um ar, clarear as idéias. Quem sabe respirando ar puro, poderia pensar melhor. Sabia que estava perto, mas um golpe de sorte não seria nada mal. Estava cansado, e pensou em sentar em uma das pequenas esfinges da fileira que ficava na entrada do templo.

Ao abaixar-se, o que ele viu? Números! Seria ele merecedor de tamanho golpe de sorte, pensou ele, mas logo deixou as dúvidas de lado e pôs-se a examiná-lo. Não era o número do ano da morte de Memptah, pois havia vários algarismos. Mas e que tal pressionar apenas os números de Memptah? Bingo.

Mais um estalo, seguido de um ranger. Uma gaveta se abriu e lá estava ele: **_KEBEHSENUEF_, o** vaso com a cabeça de falcão que guardava os intestinos. **_Amon_,** o deus-carneiro de Tebas, rei dos deuses e patrono dos faraós, senhor dos templos de Luxor e Karnac, nem deu tempo para que a emoção de Challenger aflorasse; logo se apresentou e o conduziu a grande pirâmide. O mesmo destino dos demais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malone organizou em sua mente o que deveria fazer exatamente de acordo com as instruções do Imã: ele olharia cada pedaço do templo, esquadrinharia cada parte pois não poderia perder o mínimo detalhe. Perambulou e escarafunchou bastante, mas não havia nenhum indício, nada que pudesse levá-lo a encontrar o vaso. Como estariam indo os outros? Verônica estaria segura? E Roxton, com aquele homem estranho, ele seria confiável de fato?

Enquanto andava, ele divagava sobre todas essas coisas. Perdia-se nos símbolos escavados nas paredes, até que se deparou com uma enorme estátua feita de pedra; seu entalhe era tão perfeito, que ele teve a impressão de que a qualquer momento, a figura se moveria. Mas isso não aconteceu. A estátua era da deusa Háthor, a senhora do templo em que o jornalista estava. Ela estava com as mãos estendidas e segurava uma arca, trancada. Ao lado dela havia uma outra estátua, a do deus Anúbis cujas mãos estavam também estendidas na direção da deusa, mas ele não segurava nada.

Na verdade, parecia que faltava alguma coisa naquela cena; as mãos do deus pareciam segurar alguma coisa, que não estava ali. Mas o atento jornalista lembrou que aquela cena parecia familiar, ele já a tinha visto nas paredes do próprio templo. Correndo, pôs-se a procurar e enfim achou. Em uma das paredes, em murais que iam do chão ao teto, estavam lá, em cenas sucessivas: a grande deusa, com a urna nas mãos, virada na direção do deus Anúbis, recebendo dele uma corrente com um amuleto. Este serviria para abrir a urna. Quando esta se encontrava aberta, de dentro dela emanava uma intensa luz, que parecia trazer alegria aos rostos dos deuses e dos homens que se ajoelhavam ao redor deles.

Onde estaria o amuleto? Pensou ele. Mas como um estalo em sua mente, ele se lembrou do presente dos deuses. O pingente que trazia no pescoço, e que durante esta etapa da jornada muitas vezes lhe serviu de companhia era exatamente igual ao retratado no mural. Restava agora saber se ele serviria para a urna, e o que poderia estar dentro dela. Suando em bicas em função não só do calor, como do nervosismo diante da situação, ele tirou o pingente de khepra de seu pescoço e cuidadosamente o inseriu na cavidade da urna.

Para sua grata surpresa, ela se abriu e dela emanou uma forte luminosidade, do mesmo modo que no mural. Mas quando a luz sumiu e ele pode olhar dentro da urna, ficou decepcionado ao ver que estava vazia. Rebate falso, pensou ele, e tirou o pingente da fechadura. Neste momento, ouviu-se o quarto clique daquele dia, os três primeiros haviam sido com Verônica, Marguerite e Challenger. Um fundo falso se abriu e revelou: **_DUAMUTEF_: **o vaso com tampa em forma de chacal ou cão selvagem, que abrigava o estômago de Memptah.

Maravilhado com seu achado, Malone não viu quando a estátua de pedra, magicamente ganhou vida e desceu de seu pedestal, dirigindo-se a ele. A deusa **_Háthor_**, em carne, osso e mistério, estava a seu lado, pronta para conduzi-lo à grande pirâmide, onde ele encontraria os demais.

Enfim, o cumprimento da tarefa começava a ser visualizado: todos os vasos haviam sido achados e os aventureiros haviam sido, um a um transportados para a grande pirâmide. Não saberia afirmar com certeza o que havia causado mais emoção aos exploradores: ter encontrado os vasos ou o guia que havia lhes servido de carona para a pirâmide. Afinal eram seres magníficos, tão incríveis que nem as lendas mais bem contadas, nem as histórias de Sherazade nas mil e uma noites poderiam descrever. Com guias de excelência, eles voltaram ao ponto de encontro, de onde haviam partido muito tempo antes, cheios de esperança e medo. Ambos em igual proporção. Faltava apenas o lorde e seu companheiro soturno. Como eles estariam se saindo?

CONTINUA....

_**Informações adicionais:**_

_**Osíris**: irmão e marido de Isis, pai de Hórus. A origem de Osíris consta nos relatos da criação do mundo, sua geração é a ultima a acontecer e não representa mais os elementos materiais (espaço, luz, terra, céu...). Na lenda, que evoca o retorno da vida com a cheia do Nilo, após o período da seca, Osíris é morto, destruído e ressuscitado, representando a morte e renascimento da vegetação e de todos os seres. Por essa razão, ele é o deus dos mortos e do renascimento, rei e juiz supremo do mundo dos mortos. Acredita-se que ele tenha sido o primeiro Faraó e que ensinou aos homens as artes da agricultura e da civilização_).

_**Thot**: babuíno ou cinocéfalo é um grande macaco africano, cuja cabeça oferece alguma semelhança com os cães. No antigo Egito este animal estava associado ao deus Thoth, considerado o deus da escrita, do cálculo e das atividades intelectuais. Era o deus local em Hermópolis, principal cidade do Médio Egito. Deuses particularmente numerosos parecem ter se fundido no deus Thoth: deuses-serpentes, deuses-rãs, um deus-íbis, um deus-lua e este deus-macaco. Era o deus-escriba e o deus letrado por excelência. Havia sido o inventor da escrita hieroglífica e era o escriba dos deuses; senhor da sabedoria e da magia. O que faz dele o patrono dos escribas que lhe endereçam uma prece antes de escrever. ". Preside a medida do tempo, o disco na cabeça é a lua, cujas fases ritmam os dias e as noites. Representado como um íbis ou um homem com cabeça de íbis, ou ainda um babuíno._

_**Amon: **tem por esposa Mut e por filho Khonsu. Passou a ser cultuado por volta de 2000 a.C. e traz algumas funções de Rá, sob o nome de Amon-Rê ou Amon-Rá, o criador dos deuses e da ordem divina. Ele é o sol que dá vida ao país. À época de Ramsés III. Amon tornou-se um título monárquico, mesmo título que Ptah e Rá. Freqüentemente representado como um homem vestido com a túnica real e usando na cabeça duas altas plumas do lado direito, ele se manifesta, igualmente, sob a forma de um carneiro e, mais raramente, de um ganso_.

_**Háthor**: personificação das forças benéficas do céu, depois de Isis, é a mais venerada das deusas. Distribuidora do amor e da alegria, deusa do céu e protetora das mulheres, nutriz do deus Hórus e do faraó, patrona do amor, da alegria, da dança e da música. Também é a protetora da necrópole de Tebas, que sai da falésia para acolher os mortos e velar os túmulos. Seu centro de culto era a cidade de Dendera, mas havia templos dessa divindade por toda parte. É representada na forma de uma mulher com chifres de vaca e disco solar na cabeça, uma mulher com cabeça de vaca ou por uma vaca que usava um disco solar e duas plumas entre os chifres. As vezes é retratada por um rosto de mulher visto de frente e provido de orelhas de vaca, a cabeleira separada em duas abas com as extremidades enroladas_).

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	9. Duat 9

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Cris**

_Pra variar, o seu review foi muito lindo e me deixou bastante lisonjeada. Agradeço imensamente pela ajuda que vc me dá para escrever esta fic, principalmente por me aturar reclamando de tudo: que tô sem inspiração, que o texto tá ruim, que não sei mais o que fazer, etc. Um enorme beijo, e mais uma vez: obrigada!_

**Maga-Patalogica**

_Pois então corre para ler Duat 9, que vc vai ver quanta coisa ainda está pra acontecer!_

**Claudia**

_Olha só, eu morri de vergonha quando vi este seu review. Foi uma enorme falha, realmente imperdoável, mas acreditando que vc seja uma pessoa magnânima, espero que me perdoe! Please! Eu lembro de cada uma das minhas leitoras quando estou escrevendo a fic, penso em agradar, em fazer o melhor e a alegria ao receber os reviews é enorme! Não pense jamais que foi descaso, mas sim, uma falha humana._

**Aline Krux**

_Quando eu responder aos comentários que vcs faze, não é para deixar vcs sem graça, ma sim para fazer uma gracinha com vcs! Ah, Hórus não vai morrer!_

**Jéssy **

_O que eu vou aprontar? Nem eu sei! Eu não sou má, só defendo o que é meu......não divido não! matarei se vc repetir....._

**Nessa Reinehr **

_tadinha de vc, agora que ofereceu ajuda, não vai se livrar mais de mim! Quant ao lorde, pode ficar tranqüila e quanto à Margie tb! Continuo dizendo que sua idéia dos sonhos foi fabulosa! Thanks._

**kakau**

_Quer saber de Ardeth......aí vai. Divirta-se!_

**Jess **

_Muitíssimo obrigada pelo toque das roupas. O que eu faria sem leitoras atentas como vc?_

**Rafinha **

_Pois nem pense em para de ler! tem muito mais coisa ainda para acontecer!_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Enquanto para Marguerite, Malone, Challenger e Verônica , as coisas haviam se resolvido com relativa facilidade, talvez como eles nem tivessem imaginado no começo, em outro lugar, um pouco distante dali, as coisas provavelmente não seriam tão fáceis assim. Os dois valorosos homens continuavam procurando pistas do paradeiro de Suthameh; na maior parte do tempo cavalgavam, pois era demasiado cansativo andar na areia e felizmente os cavalos egípcios eram bastante fortes.

Às vezes não tinha jeito, eles eram obrigados a descer dos cavalos por causa da forte ventania e das nuvens de poeira. Vez por outra trocavam umas palavras, mas não acho que isso pudesse ser chamado de diálogo. falavam sobre amenidades e quase sempre a conversa era puxada pelo caçador, talvez como uma forma de se mostrar simpático, ou pelo menos, menos antipático do que ela estava sendo durante boa parte do caminho.

Ardeth realmente não era de muita conversa, mas desta vez ele estava mesmo monossilábico, e às vezes até demorava um bom tempo para responder, como se estivesse com o pensamento bem longe dali. E estava mesmo; há tempos ele não via Hórus, nem mesmo ouvia seu canto, e isso estava preocupando bastante o tuaregue. Roxton foi sensível o bastante para perceber isso, e tentou falar sobre o assunto. Dessa vez Ardeth se abriu um pouco mais.

Para ele, o falcão não representava apenas a possibilidade de obter pistas concretas sobre Suthameh, ou qualquer outro que ele procurasse. Na verdade, para aquele misterioso homem, de fala contida, movimentos planejados e olhar profundo, a ave de rapina temida por tantos por sua implacável capacidade de caça, era um amigo de verdade. E dos mais leais que poderia ter.

Roxton viu a tristeza estampada nos olhos do homem e ficou triste também, mas foi neste exato momento que ecoou no deserto o grito de Hórus, rasgando os céus, imponente como só ele sabia ser. A ave veio direto para seu dono, e pousou em seu braço, que estava protegido por uma luva de couro, pois as poderosas garras de hórus, facilmente retalhariam sua pele. Homem e ave se entreolharam, e como se mantivessem uma secreta linguagem, ficaram um tempo assim. Em seguida, Ardeth o mandou de volta ara a liberdade dos céus, e fez sinal para Roxton. Ele parecia estar certo de onde deveria ir.

Seguindo o Vôo de Hórus, Roxton e Ardeth seguiram para seu destino. Um lugar magnífico que serviria de palco para uma bela caçada: o Vale dos Reis. Antes de contar o que aconteceu com eles, vou deixá-los curiosos por mais um tempinho, mas o motivo é justo: para que vcs imaginem e entendam um pouco do lugar para onde nossos heróis estão se dirigindo, vou apresentar alguns detalhes e o porque da existência desse lugar.

_**O Vale dos Reis**_

_Os primeiros povos do vale do Nilo enterravam os seus mortos em covas abertas na areia quente, que secava e preservava os cadáveres. Mais tarde, quando os mortos começaram a ser enterrados em túmulos de pedra, os cadáveres deterioravam-se e, por isso, os Egípcios começaram a desenvolver as técnicas de preservação (mumificação). Como eu já disse anteriormente, eles acreditavam que só era possível passar para a outra vida se o corpo se mantivesse intacto, e se fossem cumpridos uma série de rituais de forma que o falecido fosse aceito pelos deuses. _

_Os reis construíam, em vida, sólidos túmulos em pirâmide e mais tarde, na tentativa de evitar roubos, escavaram-se túmulos escondidos nas rochas. O lugar onde estes túmulos foram escavados nas rochas, é o que se deu o nome de: Vale dos Reis. Os faraós do Novo Império escolheram um vale na margem ocidental de Tebas para lugar do seu último repouso. Oficialmente, era conhecido como Ta Sejet Âat, "a Grande Pradaria", mas Champollion (o mesmo cara que decifrou a escrita egípcia), no século XIX, deu-lhe pela primeira vez o nome de Vale dos Reis. _

_O Vale dos Reis vai do oeste do Nilo em direção ao pôr-do-sol. E não é por acaso que os egípcios escolheram este vale. Antigamente, o pôr-do-sol era associado com a vida após a morte, e portanto, eles fizeram questão de seguir o costume religioso de situar no horizonte ocidental o reino dos mortos. Este afastado vale proporcionava aos reis um repouso sossegado, garantido por meio da vigilância de um corpo especial da polícia, o medyai, e da proteção da deusa-cobra Meretseger. Esta divindade, também chamada "a que ama o silêncio", encarregava-se de zelar pela segurança das necrópoles tebanas._

_**Apresentado o cenário, passemos à aventura: **_

Quando chegaram ao vale dos Reis, Ardeth e Roxton não mais viram Hórus; a missão dele havia sido cumprida. O Imã havia avisado que enquanto tivessem os olhos de Hórus como guia, estariam bem, mas quando ele faltasse, todo cuidado seria pouco. Agora os dois homens estariam por conta própria.

Chegar àquele lugar, já era por si só uma experiência mágica. A sensação de quem chegava ali, era de que milênios de história estavam sob aquelas areias e escondidas nos meandros daquelas rochas. Pé ante pé, eles foram se aproximando; é claro que estavam com medo, mas agora isso não poderia servir de empecilho, mas sim de válvula propulsora.

Logo de cara perceberam que achar alguém ali não seria nada fácil, afinal os egípcios eram mestres em armadilhas e mistérios e aquele enorme complexo subterrâneo não ficava por menos. O lugar acabou parecia ser um verdadeiro labirinto que faria inveja até mesmo ao rei Minos de Creta. Ali havia mais de 60 tumbas reais, incluindo a do faraó Tutankamon; mas é claro que eles não sabiam disso naquela época.

Eles andavam cautelosamente, mas ainda havia muitos caminhos a serem percorridos. Vez por outro Roxton parava e olhava para trás, como se estivesse procurando algo ou alguém. Quando Ardeth perguntava o motivo de sua preocupação, ele dizia que não era nada, só uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

Seu instinto de caçador estava quase gritando, e ele sabia que havia algo muito estranho ali. Mas isso já havia se tornado comum naquele luar, afinal, o que não era estranho ali? estátuas que pareciam de verdade; deuses que apareciam do nada; pessoas que reencarnavam para cumprir uma torpe vingança; um homem que falava com uma ave. Ao dizer isso, levou um olhar de Ardeth, mas não foi de repreensão. O tuaregue apenas riu e continuou sua caminhada.

Era preciso estar atento a todos os detalhes e um deles não escapou aos olhos de Roxton: um pedaço de pano rasgado perto de uma das colunas que ficavam na entrada das tumbas. Ardeth rapidamente o identificou como sendo da roupa de Suthameh, o falso mercador, e souberam que estavam no caminho certo, apesar de só terem chegado praticamente às portas das catacumbas.

De repente sentiram que algo havia mudado. Parecia ter sido a corrente de vento, que havia não só mudado de direção, mas também de intensidade. Roxton pensou em ignorara aquilo, mas Ardeth não; ele sabia que não era um bom sinal. Estavam em terreno sagrado, um lugar construído para abrigara crentes fiéis na vida eterna, e estar ali vasculhando poderia ser interpretado como desrespeito, ou pior ainda, desafio.

Os dois resistiram bravamente a forte e quente ventania, que quase os sufocava, mas não tiveram muito tempo para comemorar. Na tentativa de se proteger, acabaram chegando aos pés de duas gigantescas estátuas que guardavam a entrada das tumbas. Ao olhar para cima, viram o inimaginável: as estátuas de pedra estavam sendo envolvidas por um redemoinho negro que iam dando vida a cada parte de seu corpo. Quando a transmutação estava completa, elas desceram de seus pedestais e começaram se mover na direção dos dois homens, com a intenção de esmagá-los como formigas.

Eles correram o tanto que suas pernas podiam, mas as enormes pernas das criaturas faziam com que rapidamente elas alcançassem os dois. Um delas abaixou-se e estendeu as mãos para pegara Roxton, que foi salvo por um empurrão do tuaregue. Ele conseguiu correr e chegar até a entrada do templo. Foi de lá que ele viu quando a outra estátua viva, pegou com as mãos em concha o tuaregue, que se debatia sem sucesso. Sentindo seu corpo ser comprimido pelas fortes mãos da figura, Ardeth não tinha muito a fazer, mas lembrou do essencial. fechou os olhos e começou a repetir, quase em transe uma milenar oração egípcia dedicada ao deus Hórus. enquanto ele repetia as mágicas palavras, o amuleto que trazia em seu pescoço começou a brilhar e chegou a ficar incandescente, ofuscando os olhos da criatura, que, desnorteada, o soltou.

Como em um passe de mágica, as duas estátuas voltaram a ser o que eram: pedra. Roxton estava são e salvo na entrada das cavernas, mas o tuaregue não teve a mesma sorte. A queda havia sido muito grande, e quando o caçador se aproximou dele, desesperado por oferecer ajuda, ele quase não podia falar. Suas poucas palavras foram: vá em frente e tome cuidado. Roxton hesitou em deixá-lo ali, a mercê de sua própria sorte, mas o homem insistiu que dependia dele, cumprir a missão. Como se soubesse, Hórus apareceu mais uma vez e pousou ao lado de seu amigo.

Bem, com Ardeth estava ferido, não conseguindo nem ficar de pé, que dirá, continuar a perseguição de Suthameh, restava ao caçador seguir adiante. Seus outros companheiros tiveram que cumprir sua missão sozinhos, e para Roxton não foi diferente. Por uma artimanha do destino, ele agora também estava sozinho e cada vez mais perto de seu objetivo: pegar o falso mercador. E então, lá se foi ele rumo a sombra e a escuridão.

Roxton ia caminhando lentamente, sempre a espera de alguma surpresa desagradável , mas na verdade, só o que ele achou pelo caminho foram algumas cobras não venenosas, uns besouros desgarrados e muitas, muitas aranhas. à medida em que ia entrando no coração da montanha, ia notando quão engenhosos os egípcios haviam sido; era bem provável que muitos tivessem perdido ali não só o caminho, mas também a vida.

Para sorte dele, no caminho, ele e Ardeth haviam conversado sobre o lugar e ele havia recebido instruções claras de se manter nos corredores principais. Nada de curvas, lugares tentadores, salas escondidas, etc, por mais atraente que isso fosse. vez por outra ele via sombras nas paredes, que se alguém tivesse passado. Mas quando corria, não era nada. Isso aguçava ainda mais seu instinto de caçador. O perigo daquele intrincado jogo de gato e rato deliciava o caçador, e a possibilidade de sair vitorioso dele fazia seu ego ir ás nuvens.

Suthameh sabia que havia alguém em seu encalço, mas não sabia quem, e foi aí que ele errou. Fatalmente. Ele tinha plena certeza de que escaparia de mais essa, afinal, quem poderia detê-lo? Pois é, jamais incorram neste erro. Jamais subestimem seus inimigos, especialmente se não souberam que são.

O falso mercador ia deixando pistas, tal qual migalhas de pão,a fim de que o caçador o seguisse. Este por sua vez, fingia entrar no jogo dele, mas sua atenção era a máxima possível. O caçador passou por todo tipo de dificuldade: salas sem saída, estátuas e tochas que caiam do nada, buracos que se abriam a seus pés, adagas afiadas que eram lançadas do mais profundo vazio. Mas chegou um momento em que não só ele, quanto o próprio Suthameh já estava cansado daquela brincadeira. O maligno homem resolveu então, brincar com coisas mais sérias: sombras pálidas e com expressão horrenda se desprendiam das paredes e giravam ao redor do caçador, a fim de atormentar sua mente e seu espírito.

Mas imaginem a cara de surpresa de Suthameh, quando seus servos maléficos voltaram e se desmancharam diante dele como pó. Ele preocupou-se pela primeira vez: quem seria aquele que não sucumbe diante de nada? A hora era chegada; resolveu se colocar frente a frente com seu pretenso algoz; quando ele pensava nisso, gargalhava, e podia ser ouvida a uma longa distância. Roxton ouviu a gargalhada maligna e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Segundos depois, lá estava ele, de costas. O falso mercador. Roxton bem que tentou disfarçar, mas o pavor estava estampado em seu rosto, pavor este que o deixou e se transferiu para a face de Suthameh ao encarar o caçador.

Você! Gritou Suthameh, para espanto do caçador. Ele parecia conhecer Roxton, e mais: temê-lo. Mas porque? Suthameh tentou fugir dali, mas não pode. havia ficado preso em sua própria armadilha, havia tentado encurralar Roxton exatamente na sala onde ele mesmo jamais poderia entrar: a sala dos rituais de mumificação, pesagem das almas e julgamento. Ele foi se afastando, com o horror na sua cara, na medida em que o caçador se aproximava dele. Quando roxton fez menção de tocá-lo, ele apenas se protegeu com as mãos em frente ao rosto; ao ser tocado, sua energia transformou-se em uma espiral de luz negra, em forma de redemoinho, que percorreu os quatro cantos da sala e sumiu, de repente. No lugar onde ele estava sobraram apenas seus restos mortais e suas vestes.

Roxton ficou confuso; o que poderia ter acontecido? Teria ele falhado e Suthameh escapado? Depois de tanta correria, muitos arranhões e hematomas, isso não seria justo.

Com os restos do falso mercador no chão a sua frente, Roxton olhou novamente a seu redor e sentiu uma forte emoção por se dar conta de onde estava: um lugar destinado à eternidade. Ali ficava claro o quanto os Egípcios acreditavam na vida além-túmulo e quanto tempo dispendiam preparando-se para ela.

As câmaras funerárias eram decoradas com belas pinturas e relatos que contavam a vida do defunto, da sua família, dos seus criados e dos dias felizes passados a caçar. Os Egípcios acreditavam que no outro mundo estas cenas se tornariam realidade, graças à oração. Nos túmulos eram também colocados alimentos e bebidas, amuletos, o Livro dos Mortos, Orações escritas em papiro, juntamente com todas as jóias e objetos pessoais do defunto.

Tudo estava ali intacto, pensou ele, depois de tantos milênios, rumo à eternidade. Sua hipnose diante das maravilhas do Egito antigo, foi quebrada pela chegada de alguém a quem caberia levá-lo à pirâmide, onde os outros já estavam: SEKHMET, a deusa mulher com cabeça de leoa.

Está divindade tinha duas formas de representação: ao mesmo tempo em que simbolizava os poderes destrutivos do Sol, como uma leoa sanguinária, ela também operava curas e tinha um frágil corpo de moça. Era a deusa cruel da guerra e das batalhas e tanto causava quanto curava epidemias. Roxton foi ofuscado pelo brilho de seu rosto que cintilava como o sol, e acabou por inundar a sala com sua luz.

Era mesmo uma deusa temida, com sua juba cheia de chamas, sua espinha dorsal cor do sangue. O deserto ficava envolto em poeira, quando sua cauda o varria; mas nessa ocasião ela tinha um propósito benéfico e justo. Sua missão era levar não só o caçador para junto de seus amigos, mas, principalmente, levar Suthameh pra sua punição definitiva. Dela não haveria como escapar. A alma dele agora estava devidamente presa para o julgamento e seus restos encontrariam descanso. Ou não.

Roxton quis voltar para ver como Ardeth estava; não posso dizer que se tornaram amigos, mas era impossível que dois homens de tamanha nobreza não tivessem pelo menos respeito um pelo outro. Mas ele não pôde. Sekhmet sumiu, envolta na poeira, e com ela, lá se foram o caçador e o que havia sobrado de Suthameh. O momento do encontro entre Memptah e Suthameh estava chegando. Luz e escuridão.

_**Dentro da luz há escuridão,  
mas não tente compreender essa escuridão;  
Dentro da escuridão há luz,  
mas não procure por essa luz.  
Luz e escuridão são um par,  
Como o pé na frente e o pé detrás ao andar. **_

_**Cada coisa tem seu valor intrínseco  
e está relacionada a tudo o mais em função e posição.   
Vida comum se encaixa no absoluto como uma caixa à sua tampa.  
O absoluto trabalha com o relativo,  
Como duas flechas se encontrando em pleno ar.  
Lendo estas palavras apreenda a grande realidade.  
Não julgue por nenhum valor.  
Se você não vê o Caminho,  
não o vê mesmo ao andar nele.  
Quando você caminha,  
não é perto nem longe.  
Se estiver desiludido, estará há rios e montanhas de distância. **_

**_Respeitavelmente digo àqueles que querem ser iluminados: _****_  
_****_"Noite e dia, não percam tempo." _**

Trecho do texto _A Identidade do Relativo e Absoluto_, retirado do site )

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	10. Duat 10

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários: **Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews, carinhosos como sempre. Como apenas li os reviews, ma não salvei e agora o fanfiction está fora do ar, não pude colocar os comentários aqui; também não citarei os nomes, com medo de esquecer alguém e ser injusta. Desculpem-me pela demora, mas é que meu PC está com problemas (foi tomado por vírus) e trava de 2 em 2 segundos. Eu não pretendo demorar tanto para liberar o cap 11, tá! Beijos a todas e boa leitura!

**CAPÍTULO 10**

"_**Ousar lutar, ousar vencer"**_

Finalmente todos os cinco aventureiros estavam reunidos novamente e seria impossível descrever com palavras a alegria que sentiram ao ver uns aos outros. Sãos e salvos. Também estavam bastante emocionados em virtude de terem conseguido cumprir uma tarefa em que tantos falharam e que eles mesmos não tinham tanta certeza de que conseguiriam levar à cabo. Com as mãos trêmulas, cada um deles entregou à deusa Ísis os vasos canopos.

Marguerite bem que tentou disfarçar sua preocupação com o caçador, mas seus olhos marejados depunham contra a herdeira. Seu coração havia ficado apertado durante toda a jornada, especialmente por saber que provavelmente caberia ao lorde a parte mais difícil. O caçador bem que tentou se aproximar dela e quem sabe consolá-la, mas quem disse que ela deixou? No fundo ele sabia que Marguerite não era mulher para se colocar no colo e proteger de tudo, embora ele tivesse uma enorme vontade de fazer isso, e ela, ao mesmo tempo, de permitir.

Ele sabia que sua dama, tão fina nos gestos e gostos, era na verdade uma fera, selvagem, não a espera de ser domesticada, pois é neste momento que as feras perdem sua magia. Ela era uma mulher que ele deveria aceitar exatamente como o pacote havia chegado; sem reservas, perguntas ou queixas. Uma mulher, talvez um pouco mais teimosa que as demais, mas absolutamente encantadora para ele. Se ela soubesse a amplitude do poder que exercia sobre ele, ele estaria perdido.

Apesar de felizes, todos pareciam diferentes do momento em que haviam partido, não fisicamente, pois apesar de cansados e sujos da viagem, eles estavam inteiros. Havia algo de diferente em seus olhos, talvez até mesmo em suas almas. Se fosse para explicar com palavras, elas, com certeza, seriam insuficientes para expressar toda a profusão de sentimentos que os acompanhava desde a chegada ao Egito, ou melhor, desde a passagem pelo portal, até o momento presente. Mas já dizia Clarice "Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa todo o entendimento". Se suas mentes não encontram lógica que pudesse explicar, seus corações encontravam repouso na sensação de tarefa cumprida. Apenas os cinco sabiam o significado mais profundo daquela jornada.

Certas experiências na vida podem marcar profundamente nossa trajetória e aquela era uma dessas. Jamais entramos duas vezes no mesmo rio, todos os dias somos novos seres; a cada dia, a cada passo, a cada encontro, mudamos, vamos e voltamos. Somos formados nesta caminhada a partir dos encontros que temos, das escolhas que fazemos, daquilo que decidimos carregar e do que deixamos para trás. Somos feitos da mesma matéria que os sonhos e acho que por isso, tudo é possível ao nosso entendimento desde que deixemos nossa mente aberta e a alma livre.

Nisso aquela experiência estava sendo mais do que positiva, afinal temos uma tendência tão forte a só acreditar naquilo que vemos e esquecemos que o mundo invisível aos olhos pode ser muito mais rico e vasto. Neurônios em curto circuito à parte, cada um dos exploradores já havia deixado a razão de lado há um bom tempo, afinal, certas coisas a ciência é absolutamente incapaz de dar conta e se ficarmos só com ela corremos o sério risco de deixar cair a máscara de sanidade que nos mantém imersos neste mundo.

Todos estavam bastante ansiosos para saber o que ocorreria dali por diante e não precisaram esperar muito por isso. Afinal, Memptah havia esperando tanto por aquele momento, que seria até cruel fazê-lo esperar mais. Após deixar os aventureiros na grande pirâmide, os deuses _Thot_ e _Amon_ e a deusa _Háthor_ saudaram uns aos outros e se foram, afinal já haviam cumprido sua missão naquele momento.

A deusa Sekhmet demorou ainda um pouco, pois a missão dela não era só trazer Roxton de volta. Suthameh ficaria a seus cuidados até que chegasse a hora de seu julgamento e conseqüente punição. Os deuses sabiam que de suas garras implacáveis, ele, com certeza, não escaparia. Depois de um momento reservado com Osíris, Isis e Anúbis, a deusa também se foi, para dar continuidade a sua tarefa.

Como já havia dito antes, Luz e escuridão finalmente estavam reunidas; cada uma prestes a assumir o seu destino, aquele que havia sido reservado a eles a partir de suas ações em vidas, mas que por circunstâncias absurdas havia sido adiado. Agora nada mais impediria que o destino se cumprisse, mesmo que não fosse para a alegria de todos. Pelo menos a justiça seria feita e todas as coisas voltariam a ser como antes. Será? (Nada a ver com a cervejaria, apenas uma "inocente" pergunta).

Finalmente os deuses assumiram uma expressão mais séria, pois era isso mesmo que o momento exigia: havia chegado a hora de permitir à Memptah o descanso final. O ritual de mumificação, não precisou, nem poderia ter sido feito com Memptah naquele momento, afinal ele já havia morrido há milênios. A múmia do faraó já estava absolutamente pronta.

Em seu corpo havia apenas seu coração, pois segundo os egípcios ele deveria controlar o corpo no Além, e os rins. Suas vísceras já estavam nos vasos canopos, agora trazidos de volta graças à prestimosa ajuda dos exploradores. Os quatro **_Filhos de Hórus_**, assim também eram chamados estes vasos, finalmente poderiam fazer parte da cerimônia. O **homem**, o **chacal**, o **falcão** e o **macaco**.

Os aventureiros ficaram impressionados ao ver a múmia de Memptah, pois ela estava muito bem conservada; era como se a qualquer momento o faraó pudesse levantar e falar com eles. Seu corpo, depositado em _natrão_ (carbonato de sódio natural), lavado e massageado com perfumes, óleos e incenso repousava tranqüilamente. Os olhos de vidro, colocados para dar sensação de realidade, cumpriam muito bem a sua função. A incisão no lado esquerdo do corpo, por onde as vísceras haviam sido extraídas, estava coberta com uma placa de metal com o símbolo** Udyat** _(Olho de Hórus)._

Na crença egípcia, o morto devia ser reconhecido no Além. Por isso, no corpo mumificado de Memptah havia uma máscara feita de ouro e lápis-lazúli com um retrato idealizado dele. Segundo os egípcios, a carne dos deuses era de ouro, seu cabelo de lápis-lazúli e os ossos de prata, material muito raro no Egito. Os faraós eram representados como o deus**_ Osíris_**, soberano dos mortos, e Memptah estava trajado como os faraós de seu tempo: na cabeça levava o _nemes_, adorno listrado enfeitado na parte da frente com a serpente protetora dos faraós. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e em uma das mãos, ele segurava o cetro real e na outra, um chicote.

Os deuses fizeram questão de repetir todo o ritual que comumente era feito quando os faraós morriam. Por isso, depois que a múmia de Memptah havia sido preparada e depositada em seu sarcófago, foi feita uma procissão, usando os aventureiros como participantes. Quando a procissão chegou ao túmulo, Anúbis, assumindo o lugar onde deveria estar o sacerdote, realizou o ritual de abrir a boca da múmia, para que ela, a múmia, voltasse à vida. Todo o material funerário, juntamente com o sarcófago e as oferendas, foi depositado no túmulo, que, a seguir, foi selado para que nada perturbasse o eterno repouso do defunto.

Assim, Memptah iniciou a sua longa jornada pelo mundo **Além-Túmulo**. Esta jornada, como vcs já sabem, deveria ter acontecido quando Memptah morreu. Mortais não poderiam estar presentes; somente os deuses e o próprio morto poderiam participar, mas aquela era uma situação atípica, e vcs também sabem o quanto isso é verdade. Bota atípica nisso.

Lembram como Suthameh ficou quando viu Roxton? Pois é, vcs não se perguntaram porque ele ficou tão apavorado e se deixou capturar tão facilmente? É claro que sim. Bem, neste momento, o deus Anúbis fez um sinal com as mãos como se estivesse chamando alguém. Nesse exato momento, uma névoa esbranquiçada cobriu todo o lugar e no meio dela um vulto pode ser visto. Ele vinha andando na direção dos exploradores; inicialmente sua aparência era pálida e seu rosto não podia ser visto. Mas de repente, ele chegou bem perto e sua aparência se tornou tão real, como se ele estivesse tão vivo quanto os cinco aventureiros diante dele.

O espanto ficou estampado na cara de todos, especialmente na do caçador, que de tão surpreso só conseguiu dizer duas palavras: "Sou eu!". Isso mesmo. Memptah era a cara de Roxton, absolutamente igual, como se o caçador estivesse se olhando em um espelho. Os demais também não entendiam como isso era possível, mas naquele momento perguntas não caberiam. Eles bem que tentaram, mas, assim como vcs, ainda ficariam com suas dúvidas por um tempinho a mais.

**_Anúbis_**, guardião das necrópoles e deus da mumificação, deveria levar Memptah perante **_Osíris_**, soberano do reino dos mortos, o qual, juntamente com outros deuses, deveria realizar a cerimônia da psicostasia, em que o coração do defunto era pesado. Se as más ações fossem mais pesadas que uma pena, o morto iria para o **Inferno Egípcio**. Se passasse satisfatoriamente por essa prova, podia percorrer o mundo subterrâneo, cheio de perigos, até o **paraíso** (Campos de Iaru). E desse modo, a cerimônia teve seu início.

A cerimônia da psicostasia, o julgamento propriamente dito, foi realizado na Sala das Duas Verdades. Em uma das extremidades da sala estava Osíris, sentado no trono; a seu lado, vários outros deuses e mais 42 juízes. No centro da sala, estava a balança em que se pesava o coração. Anúbis estava presente durante todo o tempo, pois ele era uma das principais figuras da vida além túmulo. Não era a toa que seu nome, _Anupu_ em egípcio, significa "aquele que conta os corações".

Enquanto Memptah fazia a sua declaração de inocência, **_Anúbis_** ajoelhou-se junto a uma grande balança colocada no meio do salão e ajustava o fiel com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o prato direito com a outra. O coração de Memptah foi colocado num dos pratos e, no outro, uma pena, símbolo de **_Maat_**, a deusa da verdade.

A verdade era o contrapeso com o qual se pesava o coração do morto durante o julgamento, pois o coração humano era considerado pelos egípcios a sede da consciência. Assim, ao ser pesado contra a verdade, verificava-se a exatidão dos protestos de inocência do defunto. Como as negativas vinham de seus próprios lábios, ele seria julgado pelo confronto com o seu próprio coração na balança.

Memptah dirigiu-se a seu coração e pediu que ele não o contradissesse. Em seguida, diante de Osíris e dos juízes, ele fez a sua confissão negativa, a sua declaração de inocência. Freqüentemente, esta fórmula aparecia escrita no "escaravelho do coração", um amuleto que se colocava entre as ataduras da múmia, perto do coração. Depois disso, ele colocou-se diante de cada um dos juízes e recitou outra fórmula, na qual se declarou inocente de todos os pecados:

_"Não pratiquei pecados contra os homens. Não maltratei os meus parentes. Não obriguei ninguém a trabalhar para lá do que era legítimo. Não pratiquei enganos com o peso da minha balança. Não causei a fome de ninguém. Não pratiquei fraudes na medição dos campos. Não subtrai o leite da boca das crianças."_

Só os justos de coração eram admitidos no reino de Osíris, nos **Campos de Iaru**, o que era o desejo de cada egípcio, identificar-se com Osíris (Deus dos Mortos) e assim poder renascer como ele o fizera. Os absolvidos no julgamento iam para o **paraíso**, este era representado como uma planície com canais, à qual se chegava por uma escada. Ali se vivia feliz, porque os **uchebtis** realizavam todo o trabalho.

**Uchebtis**, significa "**_os que respondem_**", e eram pequenas estatuetas colocadas no túmulo para servir o morto no Além. Os mais valiosos eram feitos de ouro e de lápis-lazúli, mas também havia os fabricados em terracota, pedra, faiança ou madeira. Muitas vezes eram figuras masculinas, com um arado ou uma enxada e um cesto às costas. Na parte da frente, escrevia-se um capítulo do **Livro dos Mortos**. Ao recitar esse texto, ganhavam vida e podiam trabalhar no lugar do morto. Em alguns túmulos encontraram-se 365 **uchebtis**, uma para cada dia do ano. Nos túmulos dos faraós, o número de uchebtis pode ser até superior.

Por ter levado uma vida justo e nobre em sentimentos, seu coração provou estar equilibrado com a pena de Maat, garantindo assim sua absolvição. A sua viagem pelo mundo subterrâneo estava quase completa: o 'Ka", a sua força vital, que havia deixado seu corpo foi acompanhado, após o enterro, pelo "Ba", sua alma. O deus Hórus conduziu o "Ba" através dos portais de fogo e da serpente até o salão do juízo. O coração de Memptah foi pesado e ele passou no teste da verdade.

A partir daí, o "Ba" e o "Ka" de Memptah reuniram-se para formar um "Akh", o espírito, que emergiu do mundo dominado pelo Osíris coroado. O "Akh", Memptah em forma de espírito pode então retornar ao mundo dos vivos e a partir daí desfrutaria de seus prazeres, incluindo o amor de sua esposa e a atenção de seus servos. Sua vida lhe pertenceria agora por toda a eternidade.

Assim os cinco aventureiros foram tomados por uma intensa emoção ao ver novamente Memptah, com uma aparência suave e uma expressão mais do que leve, acompanhado por uma séqüito de egípcios trajados como os homens de seu tempo. Havia uma aura luminosa em torno deles, e eles caminhavam em direção a uma luz que parecia subir em direção a um ponto no alto da pirâmide.

Os aventureiros não sabiam, mas as pirâmides não ocupavam aquele espaço e não haviam sido construídas de modo aleatório. As três grandes pirâmides do planalto de Gizé estão distribuídas no deserto de maneira idêntica à distribuição das três estrelas do "cinturão" da constelação de Órion, equivalente celestial ao deus Osíris. Seu "cinturão" era o que os egípcios chamavam de **_Duat_**, uma espécie de "porta" pela qual a alma do faraó devia passar para chegar ao mais além.

A Grande Pirâmide de Gizé foi construída pelo Faraó Khufu, que, assim como seus antecessores, começou a planejar seu "lugar de eternidade" ao assumir seu mandato. O lugar onde as pirâmides foram construídas é o mesmo onde eram normalmente construídos os cemitérios, já que o sol morria no oeste toda noite. Seus lados eram orientados nos quatro pontos cardeais, fazendo com que o reflexo das sombras acusasse com exatidão cronométrica os pontos essenciais do ano solar, dando as datas precisas da primavera e outono e do inverno e verão.

Apesar dos egípcios não contarem com instrumentos ópticos como a bússola, faziam seus cálculos e medições através das estrelas. Sabiam que todo o céu noturno estava em constante movimento, com exceção do ponto escuro imóvel que era reverenciado como eterno, a localização do "céu" . Ao redor deste ponto duas estrelas especialmente brilhantes giravam num círculo constante e, quando uma estava diretamente sobre a outra, era possível traçar uma linha perpendicular que atravessava o ponto escuro com total precisão. Estas estrelas que hoje conhecemos como circumpolares eram chamadas pelos egípcios de "Indestrutíveis".

Baseando-se nestas crenças e conhecimentos, Hemiunu, o arquiteto principal da Grande Pirâmide, desenvolveu o projeto como uma "máquina de ressurreição". Na parede norte da Câmara do Rei existe uma pequena abertura que funciona como telescópio para as "Indestrutíveis", garantindo assim a viagem para a eternidade de seu rei e para todos os que colaboraram com a construção da pirâmide.

Foi por este espaço que os aventureiros viram o espírito de Memptah e seus servos partirem, serenamente. O caminho de luz que ia do chão à passagem para o **_Duat _**ainda ficou lá por algum tempo; um facho de luz prata, como se fosse um rastro feito com as mais brilhantes estrelas. A luz foi enfraquecendo e finalmente se apagou, trazendo de volta á mente dos exploradores uma série de perguntas, entre elas duas especialmente importantes: o destino de Suthameh, qual seria? O temor dele diante do caçador, porque teria ocorrido?

Bem, como todos já sabem, as faltas de Suthameh eram demasiado grandes para que seu coração conseguisse equilibrar a pena de Maat, de modo que seu caminho não poderia ser outro, que não a punição. Seus pecados fizeram com que o prato da balança pesasse mais, e ele fosse condenado, tornando-se demônio, e ameaçando o equilíbrio cósmico. Como um mundo desequilibrado não seria possível, **_Amut_**, um monstro com cabeça de crocodilo e patas de leão e de hipopótamo, apareceu de repente para infligir a punição de Suthameh ser devorado.

Quanto à segunda pergunta, é claro que vcs já sabem né? O motivo do pavor de Suthameh diante de Roxton foi um só: Memptah e Roxton tinham o mesmo rosto, e foi isso que todos constataram quando viram o próprio Memptah. Isso deixou o caçador um pouco apreensivo, mas seu coração logo foi tranqüilizado pelos deuses. "Não precisa temer. Não é a semelhança que o levará a ter o mesmo destino que o faraó"; foi isso que Osíris fez questão de deixar bem claro para ele. Ele salientou que, ao contrário de Memptah, Roxton estava cercado de pessoas de bom coração; ele tinha a felicidade de poucos: podia partilhar sua existência com pessoas que o admiravam pelos mais diversos motivos, com total verdade e sinceridade.

Roxton ouvia as palavras do deus, sabendo o quanto aquilo era verdade. Ele tinha perto de si o melhor que poderia ter: Marguerite, a mulher a quem devotaria sempre o seu amor mais sincero e dedicado; Challenger, aquele a quem respeitava acima de tudo; Malone, o irmão mais novo que lhe faltava e que preenchia de algum modo seu coração e Verônica, em quem ele quase podia ver a si mesmo, tamanha a semelhança de gostos e ações.

E assim, a aventura deles estava chegando ao fim. Tarefa cumprida! Pensaram eles. Voltariam para casa, saboreariam alguma deliciosa refeição preparada pela jovem as selva e apreciariam a linda e estrelada noite no plateau. Os deuses haviam sumido e só restava a eles fazer o mesmo. Foram caminhando pelos corredores da pirâmide com total segurança, pois ainda lembravam do caminho por onde haviam chegado de maneira quase fotográfica. na porta, ainda pararam e deram uma olhada para trás, como se quisessem guardar o máximo daquele lugar. Bastou cruzarem a porta e fitarem a luz do sol para ver que as coisas não seriam bem assim.

CONTINUA....

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	11. Duat 11

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Nessa Reinehr **

_Adorei o termo "falcatrua"!!!! Querida Nessa, vc já deve ter notado que nas minhas fics as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem ser.....então aguarde fortes emoções! Quanto ao amigo com a letra "A"......ode deixar que eu não vou descuidar dele!_

**Maga-Patalogica**

_Fiquei muito curiosa quando vc falou de dúvidas que surgiram. O que foi?? Se quiser, pode mandar e-mail, ou aqui mesmo, afinal pode ter gente que ficou com as mesmas dúvidas que vc! Vc já está melhor? Espero que sim. não posso deixar de falar que fico imensamente lisonjeada com seus elogios! Obrigada!_

**Cris Krux**

_Obrigada pelos elogios Cris, apesar da criatura aqui ter demorado para sacar que vc era vc com este codinome. Também espero que meu PC sare logo!_

**Rafinha **

_Seu desejo é uma ordem, leitora! Aqui está o cap 11!_

**Claudia **

_Que legal que vc consegue associar as cenas que escrevo a um filem, sinal de que está dinâmico e interessante. Quanto a continuar a escrever, não se preocupe, virou vício! Mais uma se preocupando com Ardeth né? Deixe comigo!_

**Jéssy**

_Vou fazer o seu comentário atrasado: vc acertou na mosca sobre a semelhança entre Roxton e Suthameh, hein! É verdade o que vc falou sobre a deusa Sekhmet, mas ela tem esses dois lados, assim com a própria justiça; ela é suave com quem merece e cruel e implacável com quem é preciso!_

**Jess **

_Obrigada pelos elogios e aguarde as fortes emoções que estão por vir!_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Assim que saíram, estranhamente eles não sentiram a alegria e o bem estar que esperavam, afinal estavam livres, poderiam voltar para casa, que embora não fosse a sonhada Londres, era infinitamente melhor que aquela porção insólita do Egito, cercada de mistérios e almas penadas. O cansaço que sentiam, primeiramente foi interpretado como uma conseqüência das fortes emoções pelas quais haviam passado. Mas eles logo perceberam que havia algo mais do que um simples cansaço.

Eles tentaram iniciar a caminhada para fora dali, mas isso não foi possível já que não faziam a mínima idéia da direção para onde deveriam se dirigir. Onde estaria o portal pelo qual haviam passado e chegado ali? Onde estariam os deuses, tão solícitos a algum tempo, mas agora sumidos? Sem indicações ou uma direção certa, eles sentiam-se absolutamente perdidos no mais absoluto nada.

De repente, Roxton parou e começou a olhar fixamente o horizonte; os outros interpelaram o caçador a fim de saber o que havia de tão interessante, mas seus esforços de manter contato foram inúteis. Ele nada respondia, apenas mantinha o olhar fixo no nada. Marguerite, mais afoita, sacudiu o lorde, mas nem isso foi suficiente. A preocupação crescia entre eles, até que o lorde gritou: Londres! e começou a correr.

Os outros foram em disparada atrás dele, e quase não conseguiam alcançar seu passo, tamanha a pressa que ele parecia ter. Enquanto corria, dizia coisas sem sentido, frases sem nexo, e vez por outra chamava por pessoas desconhecidas ao grupo. Ele correu sem parar, sempre seguido pelos outros, até que alcançou o alto de uma gigantesca duna, onde parou, ainda com o olhar perdido no nada.

A preocupação de Challenger, Marguerite e Verônica era tanta que não viram quando Malone ficou para trás. Desde o início da corrida, ele sentiu-se estranho, mas não quis alarmar os outros. "Deve ser só cansaço", pensou ele. Mas não era. Rapidamente seu corpo estava sendo tomado por uma dor lancinante que, inicialmente o impedia de correr, depois de andar, mesmo que devagar e em seguida, fez com ele se atirasse ao chão. A dor crescia e ele não tinha forças nem para gritar seus amigos por socorro.

A dificuldade de respirar era enorme, sua garganta estava fechando e seus pulmões sofriam uma pressão tamanha, como se fossem explodir. O jornalista mantinha uma mão na garganta, com suas unhas rasgando a pele e a outra no peito, como se tentasse conter a dor crescente. Mas de nada adiantou o seu desespero. Após um profundo suspiro, como de alguém que se afoga e emerge pela última vez para tomar o último sopro de ar, o jornalista caiu. E lá permaneceu, sozinho e inerte.

No alto da duna, Roxton permanecia fitando o nada. Os três amigos corriam a fim de chegar onde ele estava, mas tudo que puderam fazer foi testemunhar aquele espetáculo trágico: de braços abertos, como se mergulhasse no abismo do nada, o caçador se lançou, sob os olhares atônitos de Marguerite, Challenger e Verônica. Quando os três chegaram ao ponto de onde o lorde haviam se jogado, viram o corpo dele lá embaixo, se debatendo convulsivamente, para logo depois, ficar inerte e ser coberto por toneladas de areia.

A herdeira fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas a duna continuou a desmoronar, o que fez com que Challenger e Verônica, totalmente atordoados, a impedissem. Sem mais o que fazer e sem entender nada do que havia acontecido, restou a eles, dar meia volta e procurar um meio de sair dali. Rápido.

Só então, a jovem selva deu por falta de Malone e Challenger avistou ao longe um vulto no chão. O temor que tiveram de que pudesse ser o jornalista, só fazia aumentar à medida em que se aproximavam. E tinham motivos para isso. Quando chegaram perto dele, Marguerite constatou o que Verônica não teve coragem de fazer: ele não respirava.

Verônica sacudia o corpo de Malone, ordenando que ele voltasse, mas ele continuava inerte, para seu desespero. Os amigos tentavam consolá-la, mas não conseguiam, pois nada a acalentaria naquele momento, e eles mesmos estavam demasiado tristes para conseguir consolar alguém.

A mente diligente de Challenger, independente da tristeza que evidentemente sentia, não podia deixar de lado os estranhos acontecimentos. Roxton, sempre tão centrado, equilibrado, parecia ter perdido o juízo, pois só isso justificaria as coisas absurdas que havia falado e o fato de ter se jogado daquele jeito. E Malone? Ele parecia bem, mas agora estava jogado no chão, sem pulso, não respirava.

Com o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer, Verônica foi amparada por Marguerite, que a abraçou demoradamente, como se pudesse sentir e tentasse amenizar a dor que a jovem sentia. Challenger se uniu a elas. Demonstrações de afeto não eram o forte do cientista, que parecia entender mais de ligações químicas do que de ligações afetivas, mas naquela hora eles precisavam, mais do que nunca, uns dos outros.

O dia parecia ter voado e eles ainda não sabiam o que fazer. Era fim de tarde e os três ainda caminhavam, mesmo sem saber para onde se dirigiam. Vez por outra trocavam uma ou duas palavras, apenas para saber se todos estavam bem, afinal a preocupação cresceu bastante depois do ocorrido. Cada um intimamente tentava encontrar uma explicação, teorizar sobre o que teria acontecido, e isso os absorvia tanto, que nem deram importância a uma estranha coceira nas mãos.

Marguerite foi a primeira a notar, que a simples coceira aumentava em intensidade, e já começava a provocar feridas. Ao seu alarde, Verônica e Challenger notaram o mesmo. Resolveram usar um pouco da água que traziam em seus cantis para lavar as mãos, mas isso não resolveu muito. Como o fim da tarde se aproximava, decidiram sentar um pouco para descansar e já arrumar um lugar para passar a noite. Verônica começou a sentir muito frio, embora o tempo estivesse ainda quente, como só o deserto sabe ser.

Challenger tirou uma de suas túnicas e cobriu a jovem, constatando que ela estava febril. "Deve ser emocional", sugeriu a herdeira. Poderia até ser, se logo todos eles não começassem a sentir as mesmas coisas: frio intenso, calafrios para ser mais exata, e um incômodo na garganta, como o que se sente em crises inflamatórias.

Enquanto as horas caminhavam a passos largos e inclementes, os aventureiros sentiam-se cada vez mais debilitados. Com fome, frio intenso e o corpo já alastrado de feridas eles caíram, primeiro em um sono profundo e depois, lentamente, seus batimentos foram diminuindo até que cessaram de vez. Os três corpos inertes jaziam dispostos em forma de círculo na imensa e negra noite egípcia.

Quem imaginaria um final tão trágico para nossos queridos exploradores? Mas isso seria justo? Afinal eles haviam sido jogados naquele carrossel de emoções com o único propósito de ajudar alguém, um morto. Agora, eles é que precisavam de ajuda, embora qualquer uma que pudesse chegar já estaria demasiado atrasada. Os corpos jaziam inertes; seus semblantes eram leves e tranqüilos como se dormissem, mas infelizmente não era assim. Marguerite, Challenger, Malone, Roxton e Verônica .... todos mortos.

CONTINUA....

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	12. Duat 12

**Duat**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

_Olá queridos leitores, acho que não preciso dizer o porque da demora deste capítulo, afinal todos já sabem da crise existencial pela qual passa meu PC; mas devo confessar que este não foi o único motivo, dado que a escritora aqui foi contaminada pela terrível "EASI" (Escritoras anônimas sem inspiração). Mas, eis que de vez em quando algumas idéias surgem e eu tenho que correr para não esquecê-las; perdoem-me se a estória não tomar o rumo esperado por vcs ou não estiver altura dos demais caps. Críticas e sugestões são sempre aceitas e altamente desejadas, exceto aquelas em que me mandam lavar roupa, pois eu detesto esta atividade; prefiro lavar pratos! _

_Um beijo a todas,_

_Phoenix!_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"_Eu sou Hórus, o grande falcão. _

_O meu lugar está longe do de Seth, inimigo de meu pai Osíris. _

_Atingi os caminhos da eternidade e da luz. _

_Levanto vôo graças ao meu impulso. _

_Nenhum deus pode realizar aquilo que eu realizei. _

_Em breve partirei em guerra contra o inimigo de meu pai Osíris, _

_calcá-lo-ei sob as minhas sandálias com o nome de Furioso... _

_Porque eu sou Hórus, cujo lugar está longe dos deuses e dos homens._

_Sou Hórus, o filho de Ísis"_

O silêncio que seguiu àqueles acontecimentos ainda perdurou por um bom tempo; não se ouvia nada no deserto, como se todos os seres houvessem se calado em respeito aos exploradores. Depois de muito, o barulho da areia fofa sendo pisada começou a ser ouvido; de início bem levemente, mas o barulho ia aumentando indicando a aproximação furtiva de alguém ou alguma coisa. Como um chacal que espreita astuciosamente, ele foi se aproximando e vi, um a um, os corpos dos exploradores.

Temendo o pior, hesitou em tocá-los, mas a curiosidade e porque não, dizer, a ansiedade foram maiores e ele finalmente constatou que estavam realmente inertes. Procurou por todos e teve a mesma triste surpresa ao se deparar com o rosto de cada um deles. Por fim, procurou o caçador, mas sem sucesso. Ele não sabia, mas o lorde estava embaixo de toda aquela duna, que misteriosamente havia lhe coberto, como se a fofa areia tivesse atuado como movediça, engolindo seu corpo e calando para sempre sua voz.

Ali mesmo no deserto o homem sentou e, com a cabeça entre as mãos, levou um longo tempo refletindo sobre as mais diversas coisas, especialmente sobre o porque daquilo ter acontecido. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como o deserto poderia ser implacável com seus visitantes, mas não esperava que isso acontecesse com aqueles que ele havia aprendido a gostar em tão pouco tempo.

Mas esperem aí: quem seria este misterioso homem? Vcs já sabem de quem eu estou falando não é? Pois bem, para quem ainda não sacou, é ele mesmo: Ardeth. Afinal de contas vcs não acharam que eu ia matá-lo...

Depois do incidente com as estátuas, ele, com a ajuda preciosa de Hórus, seu sempre fiel amigo, conseguiu escapar e se escondeu até estar mais forte e poder procurar pelos novos amigos. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrá-los abatidos pelo deserto. Enquanto permanecia sentado, e deixava discretas lágrimas escorrerem, viu a aproximação de seu falcão e estendeu o braço para que ele pousasse. A ave parecia inquieta e seu olhar, sempre sagaz denotava que havia algo estranho e que ele precisava comunicar.

Ardeth estava tão atordoado que não entendeu de início o que a ave queria lhe dizer e apenas lamentava pela vocação de algoz que o deserto teimava em exercer, mas notou que quanto mais lamentava, mais a ave se debatia, até que finalmente ele começou a entender: talvez o deserto tivesse atuado apenas como coadjuvante nesta história ...restava saber quem teria sido o algoz principal.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o homem de olhos negros fitava com tristeza os corpos combalidos dos exploradores, algo extraordinário, que nem os mais crentes poderiam supor, estava acontecendo em um outro plano, imperceptível para olhos e ouvidos mortais.

Vcs ainda lembram da maldição das pirâmides que foi citada lá no começo da nossa história? Vamos recapitular, de qualquer forma. Os exploradores foram avisados que ao aceitar a tarefa de ajudar Memptah, poderia recair sobre eles uma maldição. Pois é, mas quem disse que eles levaram isso muito à sério? Existia a lenda sobre a maldição das pirâmides, mas após o choque inicial diante desta revelação, deixaram a idéia de lado, não levando muito em consideração.

Sabe aquelas coisas que só acontecem quando vcs acredita? Pois é, os exploradores achavam que se não acreditassem na maldição ela simplesmente não aconteceria. Para ser mais exata ainda, para eles, a maldição era uma espécie de crendice, e os supostamente afetados por ela, na verdade, haviam sido afetados por seus próprios medos. Talvez fosse melhor para eles ter lembrado que "_existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que julga a nossa vã filosofia"_!

_**"Ut declinemus et fugiamus oculos invidorum ab omnibus operibus nostris"**_

_(Fugir dos olhos do invejoso, evitar que seu olhar caia sobre nossas ações)_

_**São Tomaz de Aquino**_

O que os aventureiros não sabiam, e na verdade, ninguém poderia prever é que o ardiloso Suthameh havia preparado mais uma armadilha, a derradeira. Ele não acreditava que algum dia os vasos de Memptah pudessem ser encontrados, mas como "seguro morreu de velho", ele resolveu lançar uma maldição que recairia em quem ousasse tentar ajudar o faraó.

Sua obsessão era tamanha, que a simples possibilidade de que alguém encontrasse os vasos atormentava sua mente doente, então ele resolveu lançar uma maldição sobre os objetos, mais especificamente na sua associação entre: encontrar os objetos e levá-los até a pirâmide a fim de completar o ritual. Por esse motivo, é que, no exato momento em que puseram suas mãos nos vasos, os levaram até a pirâmide e tentaram, em seguida, deixá-la, os aventureiros tornaram-se reféns da maldição. Nada mais que um feitiço lançado por Suthameh.

Os deuses, apesar de todo o seu poder, não poderiam impedir que a maldição recaísse sobre os aventureiros, então decidiram revelar um lado positivo neste acontecimento aparentemente trágico.

Por favor não me chamem de louca depois de lerem o que vem a seguir. Na verdade, a morte dos exploradores poderia e deveria ser encarada como uma espécie de segunda chance. Isso mesmo, uma segunda chance! Enquanto o tuaregue quebrava sua cabeça tentando dar sentido aos acontecimentos, os aventureiros eram transportados para uma espécie de limbo, onde poderiam "ver" suas vidas passadas, na verdade, a última vida da qual fizeram parte.

Para que vcs não fiquem mais perdidos do que já devem estar, vou fazer um compacto do que vai acontecer: os aventureiros terão uma chance de voltar no tempo e corrigir as coisas que não deram certo na primeira vez. Mas, mesmo se conseguirem resultados positivos, eles ainda terão outra tarefa: precisarão voltar para o mundo dos vivos! E aí começa outra batalha, onde eles deverão trilhar os caminhos do reino de Duat e terão exatas doze horas para realizar esta tarefa: passar pelas casas da navegação noturna e vencer os perigos a fim de voltar.

Deste modo, vcs devem agora ter pelo menos uma pergunta em mente: quem eram eles na outra vida? Pois bem, vcs querem estória, vamos à ela ...

Foi há muito tempo atrás ... os tempos eram outros, mas as ambições humanas não eram tão diferentes assim. Os homens lutavam por poder e dinheiro, além da vantagem de desfrutar de belas mulheres. Estas, por sua vez, tinham como paixão, homens poderosos e jóias, muitas delas, de todos os matizes, e quilates.

É neste período que encontramos 5 personagens muito interessantes: O dr. George, o Lord Jonathan, a cortesã Margie, o jovem sonhador Ed e a inocente Veronik. Todos levavam suas vidas de acordo com as possibilidades oferecidas pela época e por suas condições sociais, e estavam, todos eles, ligados entre si das mais variadas formas. Mas o que há de interessante neles? Tirando o fato de que correspondem as últimas encarnações de nossos exploradores... há o fato de que suas vidas chegaram ao fim, naquela época, sem que tivessem concluído certas coisas. Entenderam agora porque eu falei de segunda chance?

O dr. George era um eminente cientista em sua época; respeitado por todos, pois sempre encontrava engenhosas soluções para os mais diversos problemas. A maior delas foi quando decidiu construir uma arma de guerra, cujo poder de fogo jamais havia sido conhecido pelo homem. Sem dúvidas, aquela havia sido sua maior invenção e ao mesmo tempo, seu maior erro. Sua perdição como ele concluiria mais adiante. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse das os últimos retoques em sua invenção, ela foi roubada e acabou por cair em mãos inescrupulosas, que não hesitaram em transformar aquela invenção, em um instrumento de destruição em massa.

O brilhante cientista não agüentou o fardo de ter construído algo tão destruidor, cuja potência ele não havia imaginado e se isolou do mundo, destinado a se penalizar pelo absurdo que havia cometido. Foi assim que ele tornou-se um andarilho e embrenhou-se nas matas, jurando ir até os confins da Terra. Ouviu-se dizer que morreu, vítima de uma erupção vulcânica. Nunca se soube a verdade.

A cortesã Margie era uma belíssima mulher, disputada pelo mais nobres homens da época, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de despertar o amor naquela mulher, nem mesmo o mais charmoso dos lordes. Não era o amor, mas a ganância que guiava as ações daquela mulher e foi por causa disso, que ela arquitetou um miraculoso plano para roubar algo bastante importante para os poderosos e assim, receber seu espetacular pagamento: jóias. Muitas delas. Entretanto, nem sempre as coisas acontecem como se espera e, no exato momento em que a mulher fugia como seu precioso pagamento, cortando a noite em seu luxuoso coche, ela foi surpreendida por uma avalanche. Foi esse desastre natural, em uma estrada deserta que pôs fim a saga da cortesã, que, em troca de jóias, vendeu um dos mais poderosos segredos científicos da época: a arma do dr. George.

Veronik era uma bela e inocente jovem que, devido a falência de sua família, passou a ser vista como uma fonte em potencial para adquirir recursos financeiros e manter a todos. É claro que ela não sabia disso, mas seu pai tinha planos de casá-la o mais rápido possível com um nobre e assim, voltar a ter a boa vida a que estava acostumado. Foi aí que apareceu a proposta do Lord Jonathan, e ele não pensou duas vezes em mandar sua filha cruzar o oceano, como um presente para os caprichos no nobre. O que ele não sabia, é que a jovem jamais chegaria a seu destino. Um maremoto extremamente violento e nunca antes visto, tragou o barco, cujos destroços nunca foram achados.

O jovem Ed, amava tanto Veronik quanto ela o amava, mas ambos sabiam que este era um amor proibido, com pouquíssimas chances de dar certo algum dia. Mesmo assim ele não desistia, e já que a família dela fazia questão de um noivo afortunado, ele trabalhava noite e dia nos mais diversos ofícios, com o único intuito de juntar dinheiro suficiente para o dote da jovem. Por este motivo, ele ficou tão desesperado ao saber o destino reservado a ela; a única coisa que conseguiu pensar, foi que deveria partir para salvar sua amada e isso ele fez. A tragédia da falha do balão e seu fracasso não diminuíram o ato heróico que foi capaz de fazer por amor.

Resta sabermos sobre o lord com quem Veronik iria se casar. Bem, mesmo que a jovem prometida tivesse chegado a seu destino são e salva, ela não encontraria ninguém para casar. O lord não era apenas charmoso e rico... ele também era encrenqueiro até demais. Seu jeito arrogante, sempre dono de si e do mundo irritava muitas pessoas, entre elas o Lord Adams. Sempre que se encontravam, era briga certa, mas os dois sempre iam embora sem maiores problemas, mas naquele dia foi diferente. Desiludido por ter sido rejeitado pela mulher que realmente amava, a cortesã Margie, nem mesmo a idéia de casar com uma bela jovem o animava. Talvez mesmo procurando o seu fim, em um dos encontros com Adams, ele o desafiou para um duelo de espadas. Bêbado, como estava anadando naqueles últimos tempos, seus reflexos ficaram prejudicados impedindo que ele se defendesse do golpe fatal: uma luta de espadas, tão comum na época, pôs fim ao lord Jonathan.

Ou seja, as coisas haviam se dado basicamente assim:

George desiludiu-se da vida por ter tido seu segredo mais precioso roubado e se tornado uma ameaça à humanidade; este roubo foi obra da ardilosa Margie, que pensou em sair de cena e levar uma vida farta e luxuosa em alguma parte deste enorme mundo pronto para ser depenado por ela. Ao fazer isso, ela larga para trás o charmoso Jonathan, que, desiludido e abandonado, resolve fazer a besteira de comprar uma noiva que estava perdidamente apaixonada por outro. A jovem não aceita ser tratada como coisa, vendida a um nobre, mas não tem outra opção. Ops! Quem disse que não? Os mistérios de um revolto oceano põem um fim na viagem, tragando a bela jovem em suas águas azuis, como os olhos dela. Seu amado Ed bem que tenta resgatá-la, no mais perfeito estilo cavaleiro e armadura, tirando é claro, o cavalo e armadura e pondo em seu lugar, um balão de ar quente e toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir! Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu chegar até seu destino, mas foi melhor do que ter visto sua amada casada, ou pior, saber que ela havia sido tragada pelo mar. O Lord Jonathan não foge a sua vocação de cavaleiro e encontra seu fim na ponta de uma espada delicadamente talhada e feita do mais precioso metal.

Relatado o caso, partimos agora para a solução. Assim como no Egito Antigo, também nesta época todos eles haviam morrido. Como seria possível consertar as coisas então?

CONTINUA ...

_**Informações adicionais:**_

Só a título de curiosidade, se fosse feita uma autópsia no corpo dos exploradores, é bem provável que não houvesse ninguém para dizer que as mortes haviam sido conseqüência de maldição, mas sim de coisas muito mais simples e absolutamente explicáveis. Muitos estudos foram feitos e muitas teorias surgiram sobre as mortes de pessoas ligadas às pirâmides.

Uma delas é a hipótese das **radiações**: _Acredita-se que os sábios e sacerdotes egípcios conheciam o urânio e é possível que se tenham se utilizado da radioatividade para proteger seus santuários. Inúmeros arqueólogos se queixaram de cansaço e outros deram mostras claras de problemas mentais e depressão, sintomas comuns daqueles afetados por radiação. Nem todas as pessoas tiveram a mesma reação às radiações, assim muitos cientistas sofriam alterações fisiológicas pouco tempo depois de começar seu trabalho nas tumbas ou nas múmias. Em outros, os efeitos apareciam meses ou até mesmo anos depois. Uns morriam inesperadamente e outros sofriam problemas cerebrais ou embolias. E muitos outros aparentemente não sofriam nenhum sintoma. Entretanto, nenhum detector de radiações permitiu demonstrar a presença de alguma substância que tenha estas propriedades. Para apoiar esta tese, há referências ao naufrágio do Titanic. Lord Canterville levava naquele navio da Inglaterra à Nova York a múmia de uma famosa pitonisa egípcia da época de Amenofis IV encontrada em Tell-el-amarna. Devido ao seu extraordinário valor e delicadeza, não se atreveram a guardá-la na parte de cargas. A presença da múmia foi relacionada a estranha conduta do capitão do barco, que fez e disse coisas estranhas no dia do naufrágio, algumas das quais foram relacionadas com o maior número de vítimas. _

Houve também a hipótese do **"aspergillus niger": **_Em 1962, o Dr. Ezz Eldin Taha, médico biólogo da Universidade do Cairo, descobriu a presença de um fungus, o "aspergillus niger"nos exames feitos em vários arqueólogos que há muito tempo apresentavam uma infecção chamada de "sarna copta", onde surgiam equizemas na pele das mãos e às vezes nas vias respiratórias. Segundo os estudos do Dr. Taha, os aspergillus viviam nas múmias e nas sepulturas fechadas e provocavam febre e inflamação das vias respiratórias, podendo ser a explicação da suposta "maldição dos faraós", com a qual podia se combater com antibióticos. _

Mas ainda havia aqueles que acreditavam na hipótese do** veneno: **_Mais uma das teorias que foram encontradas para explicar racionalmente a "maldição dos faraós", foi a do veneno que os sacerdotes, hábeis na preparação de substâncias tóxicas pudessem ter colocado nas tumbas depois de terem sido fechadas. Os egípcios conheciam a existência e a obtenção do ácido prússico ou cianídrico a partir dos ossos de molocoton. Este gás causa a morte instantânea por asfixia. O fato de fechar hermeticamente a tumba como se fazia no Egito, contrasta com o conceito religioso de deixar abertura para que o Ka (espírito) possa sair. Eles também conheciam o mercúrio que evapora no frio, sendo perigoso para o sistema nervoso. Os defensores desta hipótese se baseiam em detalhes como os pequenos buracos que os ladrões de tumbas faziam nas portas, tendo como finalidade deixar sair o gás venenoso, por terem visto morrer alguns de seus companheiros em ocasiões anteriores. Outro detalhe é a existência de cadáveres de ladrões de tumbas encontrados perto da múmia, mortos por causas desconhecidas. _

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	13. Chapter 13

Duat **Autor (a): Phoenix**

_Olá queridos leitores! Pensaram que eu não voltaria mais? Vcs acham que meu codinome é Phoenix porque! Mas deixa de lero lero, eu demorei séculos para continuar DUAT, mas acho que agora vai. Obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanhavam e mandavam maravilhosos reviews, e que continuaram me incentivando para continuar a escrever, especialmente a Si e a Cris._

_Um enorme beijo para todos! Quem já conhecia a fic, please, volte a ler e mergulhar no Egito e os novatos, entrem e fiquem à vontade! Farei o máximo para tornar a estadia agradável!_

_Passageiros com destino ao Egito Antigo, acomodem-se na barca de Rá e segurem-se! Aí vem mais aventura, mistério, mitologia, tuaregues...e muitos delírios desta que vos escreve..._

**Phoenix** CAPÍTULO 13 

Continuando a nossa história, eu havia abandonado vcs no ponto em que todos haviam morrido, Ardeth estava desconsolado, descobrimos que os aventureiros tiveram outras vidas e que precisariam consertar a atual a fim de se salvar, certo? Então vamos lá.

Bem, as aparências enganam, e como vcs já devem ter notado, na minha fic isso acontece com relativa freqüência, por isso nunca acreditem 100 em tudo que eu disser, pois nada é definitivo...Delírios á parte, como eu havia dito, um acontecimento que parecia ruim, na verdade trágico, ou seja, a morte dos aventureiros, poderia ter um sentido muito maior e porque não dizer, positivo. Afinal, quem não gostaria de uma segunda chance na vida!

Uma coisa não podia ser negada: eles haviam morrido. Ponto. Por isso mesmo, é importante deixar claro que, durante os acontecimentos que relatarei a seguir, seus corpos continuavam jazendo nas areias escaldantes do deserto. Apesar disso, vou seguir a religião egípcia antiga, segundo a qual, a vida não acaba depois da morte. (Lembram da Múmia: "A morte é só o começo...") e apresentarei quais os caminhos trilhados por suas almas, seus Ba.

Ao acordarem, eles não sabiam muito bem o que havia acontecido, mas não demorou muito para que as lembranças viessem a tona, e as questões de como e porque estavam naquele estranho lugar, aparecessem. Pareciam estar numa espécie de câmara, mas não dava para ver quase nada; o lugar era frio e úmido. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento. O mais completo nada. Mais adaptados à escuridão, a sensação de horror percorreu cada um deles, ao ver que o ambiente onde estavam se assemelhava à grande pirâmide, como se tivessem voltado para seu interior. Mas como!

Horror maior foi causado pela constatação de que seus corpos não tinham mais a aparência que conheciam, mas haviam adquirido um aspecto translúcido, próprio das almas. Eram agora espectros que vagavam por aquele lugar, mais parecendo cegos, já que tateavam no escuro sem sucesso.

Estavam em uma espécie de limbo; a pirâmide onde estavam eram uma representação, uma cópia idêntica a original, só que em outra dimensão, totalmente diferente no tempo e espaço. Um espaço paralelo entre este mundo, o dos vivos, e o dos mortos.

Pouco a pouco a situação foi se tornando menos desconfortável para os olhos, mas mesmo estando juntos, eles não conseguiam falar uns com os outros, muito menos se tocar, como se cada um estivesse imerso em suas lembranças. E de fato, eles tinham muitas coisas a lembrar. Como em um filme, cenas da vida de cada um foram passando. Primeiro, acontecimentos desta vida mesmo, mas que já estavam quase esquecidos, lembranças desgastadas pelo tempo.

Em seguida, as lembranças foram se tornando cada vez mais antigas, de modo que eles não eram mais quem julgavam ser: Marguerite, Roxton, Verônica, Malone, Challenger. Viram diversas outras vidas pelas quais haviam passado, onde lugares, épocas, roupas e costumes eram diferentes, mas havia duas coisas que nunca mudavam: eles sempre se encontravam e alguma coisa sempre saía errada, pois todos terminavam tristes e desiludidos, como se houvessem mais uma vez falhado em uma importante tarefa; sempre ligados, mas sempre rompiam este laço de forma brusca e sofrida

Em essência eram os mesmos, mas representando outros papéis na roda da vida. Quantas vezes eles precisariam errar para enfim aprender, entender seus destinos? (Obs importante: eu pensei isso antes de América tá!). A cada nova cena, cada sentimento expresso por aquelas pessoas que, ao mesmo tempo, eram e não eram eles, as coisas pareciam ficar mais e mais claras para aquele grupo de exploradores. Eles não haviam se encontrado por acaso, isso estava cristalino!

Um profundo exame mental começou a ocorrer em cada um; lembranças de lugares sem explicação, atração por pessoas que nunca haviam visto, sentimentos, intuições. Os pensamentos de Marguerite corriam em ritmo acelerado, assim como o dos demais. Por mais que sua independência e por que não dizer, arrogância, a levassem a crer que ela havia decidido, sozinha, a entrar naquela conferência e se oferecer para financiar a expedição de Challenger, bem lá no fundo Marguerite sabia que havia uma outra coisa que a impelia. Havia uma força inexplicável que a leva para perto daqueles que ela passou a conhecer como amigos.

Depois de tantos erros sucessivos, tantas vidas repetidas sem sucesso, eles não poderiam desperdiçar aquela também. Será que todo aquele mergulho no Egito havia tido tão somente aquele propósito: rever suas vidas?. Foi essa a pergunta que estalava na mente de todos e que encontrou por resposta um sim, que ecoava dentro deles, e com certeza, se pudessem teriam gritado até que seus pulmões não mais suportassem.

Mais uma vez, misteriosamente (como se alguma coisa aqui não o fosse...) o clima na câmara onde estavam mudou. Nada puderam ver, mas sentiram uma forte presença e mesmo sem ouvir um som sequer, puderam, naquele exato momento saber exatamente o que deveriam fazer. Do mesmo modo que Suthameh e Memptah trilharam os caminhos de Duat, para ao aventureiros, esta também seria a forma de liberdade, embora em seu caso, isso representasse a possibilidade de voltar à vida.

Sei que já falei da grande pirâmide, mas não custa nada falar mais um pouquinho deste monumento fascinante, além do mais, esta trilha só poderia acontecer lá! Parece-me que os egípcios não deixavam realmente nada para o acaso, eles pensavam em tudo nos mínimos detalhes e com esta magnífica construção não havia sido diferente. A forma da pirâmide, representava um raio de sol petrificado, fixado permanentemente à terra, e sobre a qual o sol "repousa por um momento devorando sua sombra". A pirâmide constituía pois, simbolicamente, uma parte do corpo do sol.

Os aventureiros haviam sido levados de volta à ela por um simples, mas essencial motivo: o Duat era o mundo inferior, mergulhado na escuridão e por isso semeado de perigos, tais como lagos de fogo ou serpentes venenosas. Dois pontos importantes: a única luz que chegava lá, era trazida pela barca de Rá em sua navegação noturna e a única forma de neutralizar todas estas ameaças era por meio de orações. Juntando isso, chegamos a seguinte conclusão: a única chance do morto era direcionar todas as suas preces no sentido de que fosse admitido na barca solar, a fim de atravessar as sombrias passagens do DUAT. Parece lógico que, para que suaspreces fossem ouvidas, ele devesse ser sepultado numa construção que representa ela própria um "raio de sol", não é? Espertos estes egípcios, hein...

Mas esperem aí: vcs devem estar pensando, que negócio é este de navegação noturna, barca, Rá? Calma...eu explico.

A maioria dos livros funerários reais do Novo Império retrata a navegação noturna do sol sobre o rio do além. O deus passa a noite no mundo dos mortos, onde se desloca de barca, como todo mundo no Egito. Ele defronta provas no além antes de renascer completamente novo pela manhã. Reencontra os mortos que podem se aquecer com seus raios e outros deuses, em particular Osíris com quem se confunde para ressuscitar. Se parte envelhecido (Atum com cabeça de carneiro), o sol ressurge no horizonte do leste remoçado (o escaravelho de Kepril).

É só isso que precisam saber por hora...mais detalhes vcs saberão a seguir...

Voltando aos acontecimentos: o lugar onde estavam iluminou-se um pouco, de modo que eles puderam ver uma porta, convidando-os a seguir adiante, embora estivesse fechada. Perceberam ao lado, um pequeno altar com 5 objetos, obviamente uma para cada. Eles pegaram e viram que era uma imagem de um homem mumificado. Este seria um talismã mágico feito de ônix negro, que eles deveriam levar em sua caminhada; representava o deus Sokar, o deus de Duat.

Em seguida, voltaram seus olhos para a porta e viram que nela havia uma inscrição. Desta vez não foi só Marguerite quem conseguiu decifrar línguas antigas. Todos leram a mensagem, na verdade uma oração, como se versados fossem em egípcio antigo.

_Conceda-me glória no céu, e poder sobre a terra, _

_e discurso da verdade no Divino Mundo Subterrâneo, _

_e o poder de zarpar rio abaixo para Tetu na forma de uma Alma-Ba vivente, _

_e o poder para zarpar rio acima para Abydos na forma de um pássaro Benu, _

_e o poder para entrar e sair, sem obstrução, _

_através das portas dos senhores do Duat." _

**Livro dos Mortos**

A porta então se abriu e mais uma vez lá foram eles, lançando-se no escuro como já estavam se acostumando a fazer.

CONTINUA...

**Obs 1: Antes que reclamem, este cap é pequeno, é verdade, e não sei se está com o ritmo dos demais, mas eu estou voltando... paciência é uma virtude...**

**Obs 2: Já que eu falei de Phoenix (ou Fênix, como queiram), olha o que eu achei. Vejam se não tem tudo a ver com a lenda do sol...nada é por acaso...Além disso, para quem não me conhece e não sabe o porque do nome, é porque eu adoro esta lenda!**

**FÊNIX** - _Ave mitológica de grande porte que merecia o título de animal mais raro da face da terra, simplesmente por ser a única de sua espécie. Fênix possuía uma parte da plumagem feita de ouro e a outra colorida de um vermelho incomparável. Ela era do tamanho de uma águia. A isso ainda aliava uma longevidade jamais observada em nenhum outro animal. Seu habitat eram os desertos escaldantes e inóspitos da Arábia, o que justificava sua fama de quase nunca ter sido vista por ninguém. Quando Fênix percebia que sua vida secular estava chegando ao fim, fazia um ninho com ervas aromáticas, que entrava em combustão ao ser exposto aos raios do Sol. Em seguida, atirava-se em meio às chamas para ser consumida até quase não deixar vestígios. Do pouco que sobrava de seus restos mortais, se arrastava milagrosamente uma espécie de verme que se desenvolvia de maneira rápida para se transformar numa nova ave, idêntica à que havia morrido. A crença nessa ave lendária figura na mitologia de vários e diferentes povos antigos, tais como gregos, egípcios e chineses. Apesar disso, em todas essas civilizações, seu mito preserva o mesmo significado simbólico: o renascer das próprias cinzas. Até hoje, essa idéia é bastante conhecida e explorada simbolicamente. O mito de Fênix foi interpretado na era cristã como um símbolo de ressurreição e foi retratada em um grande número de monumentos antigos. No Oriente a ave virou símbolo de felicidade, virtude e inteligência. Na mitologia grega a ave Fênix representa o Sol que morre a noite e renasce pela manhã tornando-se o eterno símbolo da morte e do renascimento da natureza._

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	14. Chapter 14

Duat 

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Obrigada à Cris, Kakau, Fabi, Maga, Rafinha, Rosa, TowandaBR, Nessa e Aline pelos reviews!**

CAPÍTULO 14 

No mundo mortal, não houve um dia em que Ardeth não voltasse àquelas areias em busca de alguma pista do que poderia ter acontecido com os aventureiros, mas nada recebia como resposta. Ele vagava por horas a fio até não ter mais energia e assim voltava para sua tribo com o mesmo semblante abatido. Em seu íntimo sentia uma culpa, que na verdade não era dele, mas que assumia dolorosamente: achava que não havia lutado o suficiente para protegê-los, afinal ele conhecia bem as armadilhas do deserto e, que chance aqueles estrangeiros teriam?

Por outro lado, os aventureiros estavam prestes a enfrentar a prova mais decisiva de suas vidas e mantinham dentro de si uma fé inabalável de que desta vez nada sairia errado. Isso pode soar estranho, já que estavam literalmente mergulhando no escuro, mas tal certeza é própria da fé, e como ela, não pode ser explicada.

Como eu havia dito, lá se foram os cinco entrando no escuro corredor que se apresentava a frente; vocês devem estar achando este acontecimento familiar e na verdade ele é mesmo. Os cinco exploradores estavam de certa forma repetindo o trajeto que havia feito lá no começo desta jornada, quando, por culpa da curiosidade e de um gato mais que astuto, haviam sido sugados por um portal e entrado na pirâmide, fugindo de uma tempestade de areia.

Se uma comparação pudesse ser feita entre a disposição deste corredor e dos seguintes com as passagens figuradas sobre as pinturas murais que representam o trajeto do sol através do "HADES" (lembram da lenda do sol lá atrás? Cap 5...), não se poderia deixar de notar pontos comuns. Por isso, enquanto narro o caminho trilhado pelos aventureiros, imaginem que o sol esteja atravessando caminho semelhante em sua jornada própria. Além disso, como os aventureiros não estavam ali em carne e osso, mas em espírito, o caminho deles tinha a ver com o caminho que os mortos deveriam trilhar, ok! Ao fim do caminho de cada um, sol e aventureiros, se fossem bem sucedidos, deveriam se encontrar. Como? Continuem lendo...

A entrada por onde os aventureiros acabavam de passar, simbolizava a _Porta dos Infernos_ onde o morto desce, desaparecendo na obscuridade entre as montanhas de Abidos. Do mesmo modo, enquanto andavam eles se perdiam cada vez mais nas sombras, de modo que depois de um curto espaço de tempo, só percebiam a presença dos outros pela respiração forte que cada um apresentava. Se estivéssemos falando de corpos físicos, poderíamos dizer que uma descarga de adrenalina os percorria, pois a sensação era exatamente essa. Como um amputado, que mesmo sem uma parte de seu corpo, sente dores no membro que falta, também eles tinham as mesmas sensações dos seres ainda vivos.

O caminho, que antes era reto, começou a se mostrar uma descida, que prosseguiu até o encontro com o _Corredor ascendente_. Neste momento os mortos enfrentavam seu julgamento; e por mais estranho que pareça, foi iss que aconteceu com nossos amigos também. Em virtude de já ter relatado este ritual em passagens anteriores sobre Suthameh e Memptah, não me estenderei aqui.

Como sabem, o morto, em razão dos pecados cometidos em sua existência encarnada, tem duas opções: a primeira, ou a pior, (como quiserem...), ser condenado à destruição, como diz o texto do "_Am-Duat_" e ir para a "região de _Soker (no cap anterior eu escrevi o nome dele erroneamente. Sorry...)_" (o deus da terra), deslizando ao longo da descida que representa o falso caminho _Restau_. O condenado cai no fosso e é tragado sob o monte de areia de _Soker_. Vocês hão de convir que esta opção não é nada agradável...

Mas os egípcios não eram tão maus assim, afinal, se o morto tivesse sido bacana em vida, ou melhor dizendo, tivesse provado por sua vida direita ser digno da vida eterna, merecendo a recompensa da ressurreição, ele então se elevaria pela passagem ascendente até a nova bifurcação. A passagem ascendente é chamada no Livro dos Mortos: "_Caminho da Verdade nas Trevas_".

Para provar que os egípcios eram democráticos (pelo menos os deuses pareciam ser...), ao chegar nesse ponto o sujeito, quer dizer, o morto, teria mais uma escolha (pois é, outra, este negócio de livre arbítrio é um saco às vezes...): A porta que se abre para o corredor horizontal representa a porta Hades no mau caminho _Restau_. Este corredor conduz à câmara das "_coisas secretas de Restau_", através da qual o deus (preparando sua ressurreição) não passa, mas (os que estão nesta câmara) ouvem sua voz.

E não é que com todo este leque de opções os aventureiros foram cair nesta bendita porta! Aliás, eu posso contar pra vocês em off, que isso era o que sempre acontecia com eles em outras vidas, por isso nunca conseguiram ter uma existência eterna feliz. Mas, calma aí, pessoas de pouca fé, eu disse que eles tinham chegado até lá, passado por todos estes perrengues para acertar as coisas e promessa é dívida! Perdidos nesta câmara, eles estavam prestes a cair novamente naquele círculo vicioso das almas que se encontram, vivem e morrem condenadas (_Isso aqui não tem nada a ver com América, ta, até porque eu acho Tião um mala e sou do fã clube de Ed! A Glória Perez pode até ter pensado antes de mim, mas eu escrevi antes. Além do mais esta história é mais antiga do que tudo...no próprio Egito alguém deve ter contado uma coisa assim..._ ), mas na última hora, chegou a cavalaria, ops, a voz do Logos, a razão, que não pode explicar tudo, mas que sem ela, também não podemos nos salvar. Um estado de entorpecimento tomou conta deles e a voz do Logos ecoou em suas mentes, trazendo-lhes lembranças de outras vidas, dores e alegrias que os fizeram finalmente decidir retomar seus caminhos. 

Não é a toa que o _Livro dos mortos _ chama esta câmara onde eles estavam de "_Câmara do 2º nascimento_". Isto significava para os aventureiros, assim como para todos os mortos, que, apesar de aqueles que escolheram este caminho tivessem renunciado à elevação suprema predestinada, lhes seria permitido "ouvir a voz do Logos" e eles conseqüentemente estariam capacitados a reparar seu erro, implorando ao Deus supremo que lhes concedesse a permissão para alcançar o caminho verdadeiro.

Ufh! Libertos afinal, a caminhada estava se encerrando, restando ultrapassar amais alguns pontos importantes para concretizar o ritual de renascimento. Passaram pela "_Grande galeria_", chamada no _Livro dos Mortos: "O caminho da verdade para a luz_". Nela aconteceria a ascensão para o lugar da ressurreição. Como eu disse, simultaneamente aos exploradores, também o sol estava travando sua batalha, aliás, coisa que ele fazia todos os dias. Ao cair da noite ele atravessava o mundo inferior e combatia os inimigos que o atacavam a fim de que ele não pudesse ressurgir. Mas a força de Rá era grande o suficiente para que ele nunca sucumbisse e assim como os mortos se preparavam para seu renascimento, também o sol se elevava para o lugar de seu nascimento nas montanhas orientais.

Este lugar misterioso do nascimento do Sol é simbolizado pela "_Câmara do Rei_". O teto da passagem horizontal que conduz a esta câmara é rebaixado por três enormes pedras; estas, obrigaram os aventureiros a abaixar-se muito, por três vezes. Um claro sinal de reverência e humildade diante da possibilidade de redenção que lhes havia sido concedido. Esta passagem é chamada no _\Livro dos Mortos: "Vestíbulo do tríplice véu". _

Findo o último obstáculo antes da alma ser definitivamente admitida no lugar da ressurreição, os aventureiros chegaram a "_Câmara da tumba aberta_", onde um sarcófago de granito de bela feitura se encontrava na _Câmara do Rei_. Como que guiados por uma força superior, e leves, como se despertassem com a lembrança reconfortante de momentos cheios de silêncio e repletos de sentido, um a um, cada um dos exploradores entrou na tumba e sumiu, como que envoltos por uma nuvem de fumaça pálida.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, ainda coberto de luz e sombra, meio que na penumbra; os primeiros raios de sol ensaiavam sua aparição quando eles abriram os olhos. Pareciam acordados de um sonho bom, mas as lembranças eram vívidas demais para que não tivesse sido verdade. Primeiro tocaram seus corpos e notaram que não mais eram espectros translúcidos e sim novamente feitos de carne osso, entalhes perfeitos de uma obra divina. Em seguida, desesperadamente procuraram uns aos outros e ao ver que todos estavam bem, a emoção não pode ser contida. Mas o que será que havia mudado naqueles seres? Alguma coisa?... tudo?... nada?...

Estavam nas margens de um rio muito largo e profundo e não poderiam atravessá-lo, não fosse por uma barca, displicentemente deixada à margem. Ao se aproximarem, viram que nela não havia ninguém e pensaram em entrar e remar até a outra margem, já que lá se avistavam algumas tendas. Poderiam conseguir ajuda para voltar para casa, encontrar Ardeth, o Imã. Quem sabe. Somente dentro da barca, depois que todos estavam acomodados, perceberam que não havia remos; logo ficou claro que nem haveria necessidade, pois logo a barca começou a deslizar pelas águas escuras, quase sem fazer barulho.

Diante de tantas coisas inexplicáveis, já não havia quase nada que lhes causasse estranheza de fato, muito menos um raio de sol que teimava em acompanhar a barca. Não sabiam eles que haviam tido o privilégio de adentrar a barca de Rá e renascer com ele para um novo dia.

Mito da caverna de Platão: "Que todos possamos sair à luz e deixar para trás a caverna e os grilhões e tocar, mesmo que de leve a essência das coisas". Posso comparar a vida que tinham às sombras da caverna de Platão. O que podemos ver no escuro? Há mais luz na escuridão, nela é onde tudo se ilumina, especialmente a mente. "O temor do silêncio - é onde mais escuto a mim mesmo; é onde escuto meu eu gritar as coisas que não quero ouvir"

Dias haviam se passado, meses a fio, pois a noção de tempo e espaço não é a mesma nos diferentes planos de existência. Muito tempo depois de ter perdido seus novos amigos, quando as lembranças daqueles acontecimentos já figuravam como memória dolorida em seu peito, Ardeth soube o que havia acontecido com os aventureiros, pois eles mesmos, quem diria haviam voltado para lhe contar.

Não faltou nenhum detalhe e tamanho feito foi comemorado pela tribo durante três dias; os cinco haviam tirado várias lições e uma delas era não ter pressa. Para que se apressar em fazer e terminar as coisas boas se a felicidade pode e deve ser prolongada?

Foi em meio a estas festividades que os aventureiros tiveram a oportunidade de conversar um pouco mais com Ardeth e tiraram aquela impressão de fechamento que tinham do homem. Na verdade, foi Roxton que, depois de demonstrar muita alegria ao vê-lo vivo e bem, notou que ele parecia mais leve, mais feliz. O tuaregue concordou e passou a explicar o motivo de tal felicidade: não só os exploradores tiveram direito a uma segunda chance. Ele também. A princípio eles não entenderam, mas Ardeth explicou. Quando ele havia dito, certa vez que Hórus era mais que um amigo, ele não estava exagerando: nem sempre aquele ser havia sido uma ave de rapina.

Há 10 anos Ardeth havia amado uma mulher e era correspondido, mas para azar deles, ela era cobiçada por um feiticeiro do deserto. Louco de raiva por não tê-la, ele não permitiria que ela fosse de ninguém, muito menos do tuaregue. Deste modo enfeitiçou a mulher, que foi forçada a viver perto de seu amado, velando seus dias e noites, mas preso a um corpo de animal. A participação de Ardeth também foi uma troca: a ajuda à Memptah quebrou o feitiço.

Ardeth vagava pelo deserto em busca de respostas sobre o que teria acontecido com os aventureiros e também preocupado, pois Hórus havia sumido; em uma de suas andanças, numa noite especialmente estrelada, ele viu aparecer diante de seus olhos, como se fosse uma miragem, como tantas no deserto, a cena mais incrível que poderia imaginar: dançando junto ao fogo, com suas vestes leves flutuando no ritmo de seus movimentos, ela parecia flutuar. Assim que a viu, ele não pode mais tirar os olhos dela; os olhos mais magnéticos que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida haviam finalmente voltado para ele. Uma estranha sensação lhe percorreu o corpo, e no momento em que se reencontraram, não puderam mais se perder. Ele tinha de volta seu bem mais precioso; aquela que não o havia abandonado nem mesmo enquanto ave, pois ainda assim, só precisavam se olhar para se entender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de alguns dias, os aventureiros decidiram que era hora de voltara para casa, mas não sabiam como. Descobriram em uma manhã, quando um gato preto apareceu na tribo. O que ele faria lá?

Quem leu desde o começo deve lembrar deste gato no portal, pois é, ela mesma, a deusa Bastet, representada pelo grande gato negro, havia chegado para lhes indicar o caminho de volta. Em um ritual de muita concentração (inserir a parte em que eles estavam livres para voltar para Londres), os dois, Imã e o gato guiaram os cinco até um lugar escondido no deserto. Lá o Imã revelou algo que até agora não havia ficado bem claro; nem mesmo os exploradores poderiam vislumbrar tal coisa.

Segundo os deuses, os aventureiros haviam sido "escolhidos " para a missão de resgate dos vasos canopos de Memptah, pois reuniam uma série de qualidades que poderiam conduzir ao sucesso da missão. Mas, mais do que isso, havia um outro motivo: uma troca. Realizar a salvação da alma de Memptah era a senha para que pudessem salvar a si mesmos, não só suas almas, como suas repetidas existências terrenas. A maldição de Suthameh que os condenou à morte realmente existia, mas o desprendimento que tiveram ao ajudar e a necessidade que seus corações sentiam de finalmente encontrar um destino feliz foram os fatores essenciais para a "segunda chance".

Depois de tudo em pratos limpos, o Imã apontou para o lugar e com um movimento de suas mãos, o portal novamente apareceu. Com a alma tomada pela leveza, eles ouviram mais algumas palavras que o Imã tinha a dizer. O Imã, em seu momento de iluminação foi instruído a lhes dizer que caberia a cada um escolher para onde desejaria ir. Eram absolutamente livres para voltar para onde quer que desejassem, mas deveriam decidir isso naquele exato momento.

E agora? Porta aberta, entrada a ser transposta. De um lado a Casa da árvore, onde Challenger, Roxton, Malone e Marguerite viveram possivelmente a melhor época de suas vidas, mesmo que às vezes não enxergassem isso, mas que de qualquer forma não era sua casa; eles haviam tentado sair de lá de tantas maneiras e por tanto tempo! De outro lado, o mundo real (será mesmo!) de quatro deles e a possibilidade de solidão para uma: Londres.

Qual o peso que cada um desses lugares teria agora? Para onde voltariam? Que outras surpresas o destino reservava para eles?

E para vcs leitores?

CONTINUA...

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


	15. Chapter 15

Duat 

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Um agradecimento especial a todos aqueles que acompanharam esta narrativa com paciência e carinho. Aqui termina esta jornada para que outras recomecem._**

**Palavras**

_Não as quero doces nem amargas_

_Quero apenas as que possam expressar_

_O que não consigo mostrar_

_Mas que é a mais pura essência de mim_

_Não as quero loucas nem poucas_

_Mas raras e caras_

_Na verdade, claras como o ínfimo momento do fim da tarde_

_Quando as luzes ainda não se acenderam_

_E as esperanças ainda não se apagaram_

_Quando a vida parece fazer todo o sentido do mundo_

_Com a paz repousando placidamente no coração de cada um_

CAPÍTULO 15 

A vida, que mistério é este que nos absorve e sobre o qual temos quase ou nenhum poder de decisão? Alguns acreditam no livre arbítrio, mas eu pessoalmente acredito bastante no destino; acho que a vida é uma enorme peça de teatro, onde cabe a cada um representar o papel que lhe coube. Alguns o fazem bem, outros nem tanto, mas o que importa é que as cortinas nunca se fecham de fato e no fim das contas, o espetáculo é da melhor qualidade, incrível e deslumbrante, pois mesmo os vilões, e porque não dizer, principalmente eles, têm lições valiosas para todos. Digam a verdade, quem não tem o bem e o mal dentro de si? Quem nunca errou? Quem gostaria de fazer as coisas novamente, quem sabe desta vez da maneira correta?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cada um dos aventureiros fez sua escolha baseada única e exclusivamente nos desejos de seus corações e por isso mesmo, acredito que não haveria motivos para que se arrependessem. Nem por isso aquele momento deixaria de ser doloroso, até porque, no momento em que decidiram seus caminhos, cada um foi para seu lugar exatamente como estava com as roupas do corpo e toda a expectativa de anos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando dividia sua vida com Jessie, ainda em Londres, Challenger nunca havia notado a medida perfeita de seu amor por ela; foi preciso ficar longe, e por muito tempo, para que finalmente ele entendesse que tipo de sentimento era este. Por isso, ele resolveu voltar para casa, a outra, já que a casa da árvore seria sempre o seu lar. A esposa quase morreu de susto ao vê-lo de volta, especialmente por notar quanta saudade havia naquele peito.

É claro que a ciência ainda dividia, e continuaria sempre a dividir espaço em seu coração com sua mulher, mas Challenger aprendeu a tornar a divisão um pouco mais equilibrada, de modo que Jessie agora dispunha de momentos inteiramente destinados a si. O cientista saía mais, apreciava as coisas simples e os momentos aconchegantes em casa, mesmo que não estivesse cercado de experiências mirabolantes e tubos de ensaio. Mas, foi uma decisão tomada por ele, que deixaria a mulher, os amigos e acho que até vocês, supresos.

Em uma tarde ensolarada, Challenger convidou Jessie para um passeio, no meio do caminho parou em frente a um casarão antigo de paredes carcomidas. A mulher não entendeu, mas ele foi subindo a longa escadaria e ofereceu o braço para que ela se apoiasse e o seguisse, coisa que ela fez, mesmo sem saber o propósito de tal atitude. Ao adentrar a casa, os olhos de Jessie ficaram marejados; era um orfanato. Havia muitas crianças brincando no pátio, correndo pra lá e pra cá em uma algazarra sem fim. Quase não notaram os dois visitantes; apenas uma garotinha com cerca de 3 anos e cabelos vermelhos como o cientista, interrompeu sua corrida subitamente.

Ela virou-se bem devagar e ficou a olhá-los, serenamente. Aqueles olhinhos, de um verde profundamente escuro cativaram imediatamente o casal. Aquela seria Sofie Challenger, a primeira dos três filhos do cientista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fortuna de Roxton era realmente incalculável, isso sem falar no título de Lorde para o qual não havia preço que pagasse. Esta constatação deixara a herdeira muito feliz, mas devo dizer que não tanto quanto a certeza de que o amor e a veneração daquele homem eram só seus. Ela bem que tentava disfarçar esta irrefutável verdade, mas bem lá no fundo, o Lorde não precisava de provas do amor de sua Marguerite.

Assim que chegaram à Londres, Roxton propôs casamento, mas Marguerite ainda ficou com um pé, para não dizer, os dois, atrás. Ela temia perder sua liberdade, afinal de contas, estava acostumada a não ter que se importar com ninguém, a não ter destino certo, hoje aqui, amanhã em qualquer parte do globo terrestre, só ela e seu corpo, buscando, caçando algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era. Por este motivo, o Lorde ainda teve que esperar por longos 365 dias para que ela finalmente dissesse "sim".

Passado o burburinho em torno da famosa Expedição Challenger e findo os quase intermináveis preparativos da festa que a herdeira fez questão absoluta de acompanhar em detalhes, eles casaram, com toda a pompa e circunstância. Foi uma data marcante, não só pelo casamento, mas também porque esta foi a única ocasião em que Verônica saiu do plateau. Ela foi madrinha do casamento junto com Ned. O destino deles, vocês saberão mais adiante, tenham paciência.

O que ela achou de Londres? Interessante... foi o que respondeu à Ned e aos outros amigos, mas definitivamente aquele não era o tipo de agitação que ela gostava; nada se comparava às festas à moda Zanga, nem mesmo às corridas matinais para fugir de raptors. Ned respirou fundo, quando voltou à Londres, teve um leve sentimento de nostalgia, mas não sofreu. Apenas recordou o que havia vivido de bom ali, mas agora se sentia mais que seguro para voltar ao Mundo perdido.

Perguntas sobre a jovem exuberante não faltaram, mas Ned, que já esperava por isso, despistava e atribuía sua origem a alguma cidadezinha longínqua, que nem sequer existia no mapa. Como as atenções estavam sobre os noivos, como todo casamento deve ser, não houve maiores problemas. Jessie e Challenger formaram o outro casal de padrinhos dos noivos.

Mas, voltando ao casamento, aconteceu uma coisa que vocês não fazem nem idéia! Pouco depois de a noiva ter entrado em um deslumbrante vestido, ricamente ornado, a cerimônia foi bruscamente interrompida pela chegada de um convidado mais que especial. Ele arrebatou imediatamente todos os olhares e sua chegada causou um burburinho, especialmente entre seus colegas de viagem: quem diria ... Summerlee estava de volta!

Apesar da emoção, os aventureiros de outrora conseguiram se controlar e deixaram que os noivos voltassem a brilhar, principalmente Marguerite, cujos olhos brilhavam mais que os diamantes que tornavam sua beleza ainda mais exuberante. A cerimônia foi retomada, afinal teriam muito tempo para os detalhes.

Finalmente casados, Lorde e Lady Roxton seguiram para a festa que se realizou no salão anexo à Igreja. Nem preciso dizer que tudo estava de acordo com o que havia de mais luxuoso na época e com certeza nenhum dos convidados teve do que reclamar: a comida era farta e de primeira qualidade, as pessoas estavam elegantemente trajadas e a alegria era tão grande que quase podia ser concretamente sentida. Os noivos valsavam por entre as mesas, desmanchando-se em mesuras com todos, em especial com os cinco amigos.

O casamento era o centro, mas a ansiedade não pode deixar de aparecer e os amigos quiseram saber como Summerlee havia conseguido a façanha de se salvar, coisa que ele não hesitou em contar em detalhes. Ele realmente havia sido gravemente ferido e foi um milagre que tivesse sobrevivido; ele atribui sua salvação a duas coisas. Ao fato de ter sido encontrado por generosos homens de uma tribo, que passavam pela cachoeira naquele momento e não mediram esforços nem dedicação para salvá-lo, afinal de contas, foram necessários quase dois meses para que ele se recuperasse plenamente.

Além disso, sua salvação também se deveu à sua própria vontade de viver, que havia se tornado muito forte depois da experiência no Mundo Perdido. Antes de chegar ao plateau, ele jamais poderia imaginar que àquela altura de sua vida viveria tão intensamente ao lado de um de seus maiores rivais na ciência e dos estranhos mais preciosos que poderia encontrar. Ao saber do casamento de Marguerite e Roxton, ele nem pestanejou; não poderia faltar ao testemunho desta feliz união.

Após a festa, os noivos passaram a noite em um requintado hotel da cidade e na manhã seguinte, bem cedo partiram para a lua de mel, que aconteceu em um lugar marcante para ambos: o Egito. Foi uma homenagem ao lugar que os uniu de fato, ou melhor, fez com que retomassem as rédeas de seu destino. Percorreram várias cidades e em meio a hotéis luxuosos, passeios incríveis e lugares paradisíacos, eles aproveitaram durante quase um mês, os prazeres que o dinheiro pode comprar e o bom gosto pode escolher.

E assim eles foram levando a vida. Não poderia dizer que formaram um casal comum, como os outros, mas eram felizes à sua maneira. Lady Marguerite bem que tentava se controlar, mas vez por outra, ela era subitamente atacada por um terrível mal: a cobiça. Comprava jóia atrás de jóia compulsivamente, como se nenhuma gema fosse capaz de satisfazer sua voracidade pelo luxo.

Em outras épocas, nada lhe agradava e o mau humor era quase irremediável, mas logo passava. Lorde Roxton não tinha sangue de barata, e chateava-se com a herdeira, mas depois chegava à conclusão de que isso de nada adiantava, era o jeito dela, e ele mais que ninguém sabia disso. Com o casamento havia levado o pacote completo: o melhor e o pior de Marguerite.

Adaptar-se à vida em sociedade não foi nenhum problema, afinal ela já fazia parte dela. Por isso mesmo juntou-se ao seleto grupo de senhoras que semanalmente reuniam-se para versar sobre as novidades. Entre chás e petit fours, discutiam, a moda parisiense, os tecidos orientais, cada vez mais exuberantes, as pérolas literárias e até mesmo o mais novo joalheiro em destaque. Era fútil, mas servia para passar o tempo. Além disso, servia também de massagem ao ego, afinal, cada vez que adentrava os salões, era comum que as damas tivessem que segurar seus queixos diante de tamanha beleza e elegância. O mesmo acontecia nas festas: intimamente ela ria com seu poder de atrair os olhares masculinos e enfurecer as mulheres, que beliscavam seus pares incansavelmente.

O sonho de Roxton era um filho, mas não era compartilhado por ela. Isso era mais por medo que por desejo; a herdeira temia não ser uma boa mãe, já que suas feridas da infância ainda doíam muito. Mas quis o destino, que dois anos depois viessem ao mundo os gêmeos Joseph e Sarah; o menino tinha os olhos da mãe e os traços fortes do pai, mas a menina era a cópia fiel da mãe, e os anos provaram que era assim não só em traços como em maneiras. Uma Marguerite em miniatura.

Os anos passavam e eles criavam seus filhos, dedicando algum tempo às frivolidades da nobreza. Embora rica e ao lado de seu lorde, Marguerite jamais sentiu a mesma paz que havia experimentado no Mundo Perdido. Muitas vezes ela sentava na varanda, olhando os campos de girassol e suspirava; tinha tudo que poderia querer naquele momento, ou pelo menos era isso que repetia para si mesma cada vez que seus olhos marejavam. O lugar onde melhor se sentia era na casa de praia; curiosamente era a mais simples de suas propriedades, mas tinha um tesouro incomparável: o mar. Quando fechava seus olhos e ouvia o barulho das ondas, uma paz tomava conta dela e a Lady quase podia ouvir as gargalhadas de seus amigos e os mágicos sons daquela terra encantada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do mesmo modo que não podemos dizer que Marguerite e Roxton formavam um casal convencional, Ned e Verônica também não formavam. O jornalista havia decidido ficar no Mundo Perdido, mas não sem antes ter voltado à Londres uma vez mais. Ele apenas constatou que aquele não era seu mundo, nunca havia sido de fato. Quando ele voltou encontrou a jovem da selva em casa, pintando um seu retrato. Era a certeza de que ele precisava; estava em casa.

O jovem sonhador, inexperiente e inseguro, amadurecia a cada dia e ganhava os contornos de um homem, o companheiro que Verônica precisava. Eles formavam um interessante casal, onde as características de um equilibravam as do outro; o que faltava em um, era compensado pelo outro. Por isso mesmo, a cada dia Ned ficava mais à vontade e a jovem, por sua vez, mais leve por ter com quem dividir as responsabilidades. Por sorte deles, uma coisa que com certeza não havia no Mundo perdido era tédio. Agora, sem a presença dos outros aventureiros, tinham mais tempo para se dedicar um ao outro e aos planos de construir sua própria família.

Embora amasse Ned, Verônica continuava bastante independente e por isso, de vez em quando ela saía para passear sozinha, coisa que o jornalista aprendeu a respeitar. Nestes momentos ela pensava em seus pais, de quem nunca recebera notícias; nas coisas pelas quais havia passado durante todos estes anos e na saudade que sentia de seus amigos. Mas, todas estas lembranças eram suprimidas, pelo menos em parte por outra: a certeza de que ao chegar em casa encontraria seu porto seguro. Ned.

Foi em uma destas caminhadas que ela resolveu se demorar um pouco e foi até a aldeia Zanga, rever velhos amigos. Ao vê-la, ainda um pouco distante, a sacerdotisa sorriu. Ela foi ao encontro da jovem, a olhou por um tempo como se admirasse que belo trabalho o tempo havia feito, transformando a menina em uma bela mulher e depois lhe deu um longo e caloroso abraço. A sábia mulher foi a primeira a saber o que Verônica e Ned descobririam um tempo depois: sua família começava a se formar de fato, com a chegada do primeiro filho.

Ned ficou mais que radiante, e foi assim com os outros dois que vieram, sendo ao todo dois meninos e uma menina. Para aquela família, os dias tornavam-se cada vez mais alegres, especialmente as refeições, com os risos infantis, misturados ao riso de seus jovens e doces pais.

O jornalista teve uma longa e próspera carreira literária embora não guardasse para si nada do que ganhava. Não precisava de nada para ser feliz, como bem poderia dizer Sócrates. Pedia que Challenger, seu contato, enviasse os cheques a um endereço sem nome. Ninguém nunca soube, ele nunca disse e Challenger nunca perguntou, mas o lucro ia para um orfanato, onde ele havia crescido; talvez por isso amasse e odiasse tanto a herdeira; tinham origens semelhantes.

Pode parecer estranho, que alguém tão doce e ingênuo como ele houvesse crescido em um internato, mas como vamos saber que tipo de artimanhas a mente humana usa para se proteger? Uns enlouquecem, outros ficam espertos, até demais, e há ainda outros que se refugiam nos sonhos, criando seu fantástico mundo particular, fechado para todos, mas com fronteiras sem fim para si mesmo. Acho que Ned encaixa-se nesta última categoria. Aos sonhadores cabe a construção de quartos empoeirados e reclusos, onde até mesmo o mais tímido dos homens pode ser ao mesmo tempo, tudo e nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muitos anos se passaram; houve períodos em que a correspondência entre "civilização" e Mundo Perdido foi intensa, mas também houve outros em que nada se sabia nem de um lado nem de outro. As cartas, deixadas em uma caixa postal em segredo em um lugar combinado, matavam um pouco da saudade, mas em nada se comparavam a presença daquelas pessoas queridas.

E foi assim que, dez anos depois de terem deixado o Mundo perdido, quem diria, novamente a Casa da Árvore receberia inesperados visitantes. A Expedição Challenger mais uma vez havia se formado, mas havia sido acrescida de algumas importantes pessoas: Challenger trouxe sua Jessie, e, quem diria, seus três filhos do coração; Marguerite e Roxton vieram com os dois filhos e também veio Summerlee, o único sem acompanhante. Lá encontraram Malone, Verônica e seus três filhos.

Enquanto uma suave chuva molhava a selva lá fora, os amigos, velhos e novos, deliciavam-se não apenas com o chá, mas principalmente com a presença uns dos outros. Ao mesmo tempo riam e choravam diante da emoção do reencontro, como se naquele momento um turbilhão de lembranças tivesse invadido a casa da árvore. Relembraram aventuras vividas, os sustos, as surpresas e assim iam matando a saudade.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: eles voltaram para morar definitivamente no Mundo Perdido? E há alguma coisa definitiva na vida? Agora, sabendo como ir e voltar, não precisariam mais ficar presos, nem em Londres nem no plateau. Poderiam estar onde quisessem, quando quisessem.

E foi assim; apenas os cinco sabiam como ir e voltar ao mundo perdido. Aliás, esse era o meio pelo qual Ned publicava seus romances fantásticos e mantinha contato com o mundo exterior. O encontro com o Egito não havia permitido apenas o resgate de suas almas, mas também conhecer a saída do Mundo Perdido. Na verdade isso só não havia acontecido antes, pois não era hora; haviam sido reunidos por um motivo e precisavam chegar ao fim dele, para só então estarem livres. Tudo a seu tempo.

Seríamos nós viajantes no tempo e espaço, a cada momento ocupando diferentes corpos e exibindo diferentes gestos, sempre a procura de algo? Para onde estaríamos indo, de onde poderíamos ter vindo? Não sei dizer, mas continuo caminhando na certeza de que um dia chegaremos a algum lugar, talvez para imediatamente partir e assumir novos papéis nesta comédia que é a vida.

Ela, que se repete como uma roda viva, onde o ritmo e a cadência dependem das peças que a compõem, muito embora o ato de girar nunca cesse. É a cobra que morde o próprio rabo, o oroboro, o eterno recomeçar, como no mito egípcio que fala sobre isso e mostra que tudo volta ao que sempre foi:

**  
Primeiras coisas**

_Ao amanhecer do tempo, Re deu à luz a si mesmo. Sentindo que estava só, Re cuspiu, e de sua saliva nasceram Shu, o ar, e Tefnut, a umidade. As união de Shu e Tefnut veio Geb, o deus da terra e Nut, a deusa dos céus. Das lágrimas de Re vieram os primeiros seres humanos. Ele construiu as montanhas, fez a humanidade e os animais, os céus e a terra. A cada manhã ele se levanta e navega em seu barco, Sektet, através do céu. À noite, Nut o engole, e ao amanhecer ele renasce mais uma vez dele mesmo. A serpente Apep é sua inimiga, nascida da saliva da Grande Mãe, Neith. Re todas as noites combate Apep, a serpente do caos. Alguns acreditam que um dia Apep conseguirá devorar Re, e então o mundo terminará. Outros, que Re ficará tão velho e cansado que vai esquecer quem é. E tudo que ele criou se transformará em nada. E então, talvez, Re novamente dê à luz a si mesmo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aqui encerro esta jornada dos aventureiros que tomei por tarefa narrar, mas não sem antes apresentar-lhes o mais intrigante de toda essa história; espero que vocês acreditem no que vou lhes contar. Por uma dessas artimanhas do destino, querido leitor, outro dia folheando velhos livros em um canto escuro e empoeirado de uma antiga biblioteca, encontrei um interessante livro, diferente dos demais, não sei dizer bem em que. Tinha capa semelhante às dos outros, mas algo nele chamou minha atenção; tinha capa de couro marrom e letras prateadas, já pálidas devido ao desgaste; afinal o tempo não poupa nada nem ninguém, apenas as pirâmides, que nada temem, nem mesmo o tempo.

Ao abrir, deparei-me com algo que talvez soe familiar a vocês como a mim soou:

"_Na arte da sobrevivência cada um encontra a forma que mais lhe agrada, ou na maioria das vezes, a forma que pode. Eu escolhi escrever, não necessariamente para manter vivo o corpo, mas a alma, que se expande a cada linha. Todas as pessoas que serviram de personagem às minhas histórias existiram e sempre vão existir pelo menos em minha mente, pois sua presença, carregada de uma mágica incompreensível, deixou marcas indeléveis em mim. Cada um com suas paixões fossem elas: saber, riqueza, aventura, tinham como marca maior ao privilégio de poderem ser chamados verdadeiramente de humanos. Choraram, sofreram, riram, ganharam e também perderam, mas sempre com amor, carinho e um espírito maior que tudo: o bem. Mesmo que em certas oportunidades, ele viesse embrulhado em finos fios de sarcasmo, orgulho, empáfia, isolamento ou poder"._

E, mais adiante:

"_Vivia em suspenso, como se esperasse acordar a qualquer momento, ou melhor, como se estivesse me afogando e tentasse desesperadamente vir á tona e puxar o último fôlego de ar puro. Para mim, era como se o mundo fosse uma festa, mas eu não tivesse sido convidado, barrado em um baile tão atraente quanto distante; deslocado em qualquer lugar que fosse, julgado inadequado pelo pior algoz que alguém pode ter: seu próprio eu. O que me restou então? Embarcar no que muitos julgaram ser loucura, mas o que para mim foi o engatinhar de uma vida: mergulhei no mundo perdido, cujo nome é um paradoxo, visto que, foi nele, que estando perdido, me achei. Foi um sopro de ar fresco em meio à cortina de fumaça que havia sido minha existência. Existem coisas que acontecem e não sabemos bem o porque; talvez não devamos saber mesmo, pois mais importante que saber é sentir, mais importante que chegar é ter coragem de tentar, ousar, buscar, libertar a alma de tudo que a tolhe, dos grilhões de nossa própria consciência. A tentação da herdeira, a bravura do Lorde, a sabedoria do professor, a astúcia do cientista, a natureza da guerreira ...eu mesmo...a descoberta"_

**FIM**

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction._


End file.
